No volvere a casa sin ti
by Sesel Blue
Summary: Desde un principio sabían que no iba a ser fácil, pero aun así lo intentaron. La vida juntos transcurrió con muchas dificultades, pero jamás se abandonaron por más que doliera. Y ahora, conforme avanza el camino, el lazo está más fuerte que nunca. Porque al final, aun que no estés de la manera que querías con la persona amada... Si es verdadero, el amor siempre vence. FRITZxPRUSIA.
1. La despedida que jamás llegó

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… sigo trabajando en ello, todo es propiedad de** **Hidekazu Himaruya (por el momento)**

_"La despedida que jamás llego"_

Cap.1 

_**-yo… ¡proclamo la disolución de la nación de Prusia! **_

"Fritz…"

"…perdón."

-Prusia, prométeme algo.

"aquel día…"

-…depende ¿de que va?

"aun sabiendo que esto podía ocurrir…"

-prométeme que nunca vas a desaparecer.

"…creo que dije una mentira."

-…Fritz…y-yo…

-solo promételo ¿quieres?

"hice una promesa que sabia no podía mantener."

-…lo prometo.

-gracias, eso me hace muy feliz.

"me gustaba tanto tu sonrisa…"

"viejo."

… … … … …

-oh, Prusia… prometo que ya no huiré mas de ti y aceptare mi destino…

"odio a este tipo…"

"lucho tanto en contra de su destino para que al final…"

"lo terminara aceptando."

"alguien tan maravilloso como yo no puede tolerar algo así."

-…pelear por ti, permanecer a tu lado…

"no prometas cosas que sabes no puedes cumplir."

-…es mi destino Prusia.

-mi maravillosa persona se siente alagado de escuchar tus palabras Federico, ahora puedes retirarte.

-¿…mi señor?

-que puedes irte, el maravilloso yo no necesita más de tu presencia.

"estaba tan enojado por lo que había ocurrido…"

"que jamás pensé que a él también le afecto…"

"…la despedida que nunca llego."

… … … … …

"en aquel entonces estaba bajo la tutela de su padre."

-Tú… ¿me odias o que?

-… ¿odiarte? ¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa?

-simple, el hecho de que te la pasas evitándome, huyes de mi, ¿Por qué?

-…e-esto… no es que te odie ni nada por el estilo… es que… yo…

-aquella vez tu no respondiste a mi pregunta, deberías de sentirte alagado de que alguien tan maravilloso como yo fijara sus ojos en ti.

-…yo no quiero esto… no estoy seguro de…además somos… ¡simplemente me cuesta aceptar tal cosa!

"aun lo recuerdo"

-debes de aceptarlo como es, así son las cosas.

-… ¿aceptarlo? Lo dices como si supieras que es bueno o malo para mi… ¡yo quiero crear mi propio destino y si debo de negarte y negar lo que soy para lograrlo entonces…!

"esa fue nuestra primera conversación como humanos…"

"… y también…"

"…nuestro primer beso."

-¿entonces que harás Fritz?

-…tu maldito… como… ¿¡cómo te atreves! ¡Tú eres una nación y yo un humano! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-fue solo un simple beso, no exageres.

-¿exagerar? ¡No estoy exagerando! ¡Es una reacción de lo más normal! ¡Es normal que no sepas que hacer cuando alguien a quien amas te…!

-¿amor? ¿Tú me amas?

"…lo que empezó como un juego, como un capricho para mi…"

"…cambio de significado."

-…eres tan hermoso y joven Fritz, te envidio tanto.

- hablas como si fueses un viejo, bueno de hecho lo eres…

"en el jardín de lo que fue un palacio…"

"…lo que alguna vez fue un imperio…"

"…olvide mi orgullo."

-si me amas, ya no huyas mas, quédate a mi lado como mi rey.

-…no sé si quiera…

-¡quédate!

-¡NO PUEDO! ¿ACASO NO PUEDES COMPRENDERLO?

-¿…por qué? ¿¡Por que no puedes!

-…solo no puedo ¿sí?

"y me enfureció su indiferencia."

-entonces… me divertiré contigo un rato.

"lo tumbe…"

-p-Prusia… ¿Qué diablos?

-…ni se te ocurra gritar.

-¿…q-que vas a hacerme?

-al principio dolerá…

-…p…p-Prusia…

-pero al final vas a encontrarle el gusto.

"tan cegado por la ira…"

-b-basta… somos varones… esto no es correcto.

-¿…y que es correcto entonces?

-…no lo sé…

-solo déjate llevar… mi dulce Fritz…

"…que no pude verlo…"

-…

-no desvíes la mirada, es molesto.

"…no pude ver lo que su mirada trataba de decirme a gritos."

-…escúchame bien… Prusia…

-…

-no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me molesto.

-¿tu? ¿Enojarte? ¿Conmigo? Si solo eres un niñito…

-no estoy bromeando.

-…tu no harás nada, no puedes contra alguien tan maravi…

"fue tan rápido…"

-¡dije que no bromeo!

"…no me di cuenta en que momento…"

-¿c-co-como?

"…se tumbo sobre mí."

-…vamos a jugar un rato, maravillosa Prusia.

-f-Fritz… ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Detente! ¡Estás muy violento!

-…el que juega con fuego se puede quemar Prusia, lo sabes muy bien.

-¿…q-que paso con el Fritz inocente que todos conocemos?

-se ha ido muy lejos… demasiado lejos, eso no importa… ¿estás listo para jugar?

-…ahhh…

-porque yo sí que lo estoy.

"rebase los limites."

-¡Fritz!

"y eso lo hizo enojar…"

-tranquilo… solo dolerá un poco…

"…pero yo…"

-…basta…

"tenía miedo y vergüenza."

-quítate la ropa Gilbert…

-…n-no…

-entonces yo lo hare por ti.

-¡no quiero!

-no me importa si quieres o no, tu iniciaste esto y lo terminaremos juntos.

"… y mientras me desnudaba poco a poco yo no sabía que…"

-eres tan hermoso Gilbert.

"aquella sería la última noche que Fritz estaría a mi lado."

**… … … … …**

El primer capítulo son los recuerdos de Prusia antes de disolverse por lo tanto decidí hacer la narrativa desde el punto de vista de este, los próximos capítulos la narrativa cambiara un poco para que sea más entendible ^_^ (¿?)

¿REVIEWS?


	2. Este amor

Bien, he aqui la continución del asunto de la otra vez. Ahora como es obligatorio esto ¬.¬...

Los personajes no me pertenecen más que a su respectivo autor, la historia y situaciones que escribo si son mías.

Ahora los dejo con el lemmon...Disfrutenlo n.n

_

* * *

Los he visto a menudo –a ellos, a los enamorados- en las aceras, sobre la yerba, bajo un árbol, encontrarse en la carne, sellarse con los labios._

* * *

"**Este amor…"**

**Cap.2**

-…f-Fritz… n-no toques ahí… d-duele… ¡ahhh!

La mano de un joven y muy apuesto Fritz se deslizaba bajo la ropa de Prusia con rapidez y algo de impaciencia, tratando de sacarla con algo de violencia.

-solo un poco mas…- murmuro y siguió jalando la ropa de Gilbert ignorando que lastimaba a este.

-d-duele, duele mucho… ¡ahhh!- grito Prusia desesperado y con ambas manos tomo a Fritz por los hombros.- hazlo con más cuidado idiota ¡por si no lo sabías el magnífico yo también siente!

-si tu cooperaras ahora mismo estuviéramos…-se detuvo un momento y miro con reojo hacia su alrededor-… ya sabes…haciéndolo.

-¿¡QUÉEEE!- grito Gilbert abriendo los ojos de par en par completamente sonrojado.

-cállate- susurro Fritz tapándole la boca a Prusia con la mano derecha- si alguien nos ve o nos escucha nos meteremos en graves problemas.

-pues deja de manosearme y de decir estupideces.- susurro Gilbert irritado.- el maravilloso yo no es una mujerzuela.

-yo nunca insinué tal cosa, tengo bien en claro que eres hombre, Prusia.

El viento comenzó a soplar, era frio y producía un ruido macabro cuando pasaba entre los arboles del jardín, comenzaba a obscurecer.

-…solo guarda silencio ¿sí?- dijo Fritz liberando a Prusia de su agarre- esta helando mejor entremos a la casa.- y se levanto.

-no quiero…- dijo Gilbert entre labios.- no quiero volver a casa…

-… vamos, vamos, no me obligues a rogarte y entra por las buenas.- le dijo Fritz a este estirando el brazo.- ¿necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

-…no, creo que no.-susurro nuevamente-…solo es que… no quiero, solo eso.

-…como quieras.

… … … … …

El viento comenzó a soplar de manera violenta y Prusia seguía sin entrar, Fritz se encontraba preocupado.

-"se resfriara"- pensó mientras se asomaba por la ventana de pronto una idea atravesó por su mente y comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas.

…la visión de aquel jardín se volvió tenebrosa.

… …. … …. …

El frio era tan intenso que casi quemaba pero en su mente no paso la idea de refugiarse estaba ocupado pensando en cosas más importantes.

-"perdóname…Federico…"

De pronto una sensación de calor en su espalda y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-tonto… enfermaras…

Y reconoció al instante aquella voz.

-¿…que haces?

Fritz envolvió a Prusia con una frazada.

-…y si enfermas… no sabría que hacer.

-idiota…-sonrió- alguien tan maravilloso como yo no puede enfermar tan fácilmente.

Se sentó a su lado en silencio, Prusia comenzó a frotarse los brazos…

-…hace frio ¿no?- dijo Fritz y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo.- toma, no lo necesito.- sonrió y coloco su abrigo sobre la cabeza de Gilbert. -¿mejor?

-mucho mejor.

Y el silencio volvió a aparecer.

-¿…quieres continuar?

Prusia decidió romper aquel incomodo silencio.

-¿continuar con que?

Fritz no entendió a lo que este se refería.

-…lo de hace rato.- dijo con dificultad.-…h-hacerlo…

Eso iba más allá de cualquier esfuerzo, para poder decirlo tuvo que guardarse su orgullo.

Se sonrojo.

-…si quieres…

¿Qué clase de respuesta absurda era esa? ¡Claro que quería!

-¡…c-claro…yo...tonto!- las palabras salían con dificultad de su garganta.

-¿Qué? No te entendí.

-¡que si maldición!- grito.

-…entonces… ¿entramos?

-eso sería una completa idiotez…

-tienes razón…- le dio un suave beso en los labios.- mucha razón.

… … … … …

Hacia un clima horrible, el frio quemaba al rozar con la piel, los arboles parecían deformarse y un sonido horrible se producía por los alrededores.

-¿…seguro?

Aquel susurro se perdió entre aquellos crujidos.

-…completamente.

Las manos de Federico se deslizaron suavemente por las caderas de Gilbert y comenzó a sacarle el pantalón.

Gilbert, por su parte, comenzó a desabrochar el pijama de Fritz poco a poco mientras depositaba suaves besos en el cuello de este.

-…tu aroma es maravilloso.-susurro

-pero no tanto como tú.- respondió Fritz.

Al desnudar por completo a Gilbert, Federico detuvo su mirada en los labios de su amado, después observo poco a poco y con detalle cada parte del cuerpo de este.

-…hermoso.

Fue lo único que vino a su mente que podía decir.

-sumamente hermoso.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza para después comenzar a acariciar sus cuerpos, Fritz comenzó a bajar poco a poco su mano hasta llegar al miembro de Gilbert.

-¿…q-que haces?- susurro el otro.

-quiero hacerte sentir bien.

Comenzó a acariciarlo con cuidado, frotando sus dedos en la punta de su miembro en ratos a lo que Prusia respondía con suaves pero frecuentes suspiros.

-¿te gusta?

-…s-se siente…ahhh… b-bien…- respondió.

Fritz lo abrazo con fuerza y siguió acariciando las "regiones vitales" de Prusia.

-…Fede… Federico…

-¿mande?

-…te estás poniendo duro, puedo sentirlo.

Ambos se sonrojaron, si bien se amaban pero… todo esto era algo sumamente vergonzoso.

-…soy tan maravilloso que con solo acariciar despierto tus bajas pasiones…

Gilbert beso por encima del pijama el ya excitado miembro de este, le saco el pijama y comenzó a lamberle el pecho.

-no he hecho nada para que tú te sientas tan bien como yo…-se excuso el albino completamente sonrojado.

Comenzó a baja poco a poca hasta llegar al ombligo.

-…no tienes que hacerlo.

Hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo y continuo en su labor, comenzó a lamber el miembro de Fritz.

-g-Gilbert…ahhh…

Fritz trato de acallar sus gemidos pero su intento volvió inútil.

-¡GILBERT!- grito con tal fuerza que su garganta comenzó a arderle.

Gilbert se detuvo asustado ante tal grito pensando por un leve momento que lo había lastimado.

-¿d-duele?- pregunto.

-n-no es eso… es una sensación desconocida…- contesto Fritz respirando con dificultad.

-¿…continuo?- sugirió Gilbert.

-…y-yo quiero…- soltó con fuerza Federico pero se detuvo al instante.

-¿tu quieres que…?

-¿puedo entrar?- pregunto sonrojándose.

-si se puede…e-esto… nunca lo he…- tartamudeo Prusia.

-¿por dónde?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-…p-por detrás- contesto Gilbert sintiéndose arder.

-oh… y entonces…

-…solo hazlo y ya.

… … … … …

-e-espera… y-yo he…he cambiado de o-opinión…e-es-esto…

-¿tienes miedo?

-¿¡que? ¡El maravilloso yo no conoce el miedo!

-¿entonces a que viene tan repentino cambio?

-¿y si nos descubren?

-no lo harán ¿sabes? De pequeño no entendía el porqué de que los jardines del palacio fueran enormes ahora creo entender el motivo…

-¿y cuál es según tu?

-hay muchos rincones que no se pueden ver desde dentro.

-oh… ¿y eso que?...un momento... ¡eres un pervertido Fritz!

-Jajaja… ¡eres tan ingenuo!

-¡no soy ingenuo!

-no, claro que no…jejeje.

Fritz sonrió, le parecía tan divertido molestar a Gilbert.

-…Jo, no te burles…- dijo Prusia haciendo morritos- …pervertido mil veces…

-…perdón, solo quería que te relajaras.

-pues de una manera extraña lo has conseguido… creo…

Se miraron fijamente un momento y después se dieron un beso, uno profundo y excitante, un pequeño hilo de saliva era lo único que los unía cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

-vamos a intentarlo, Gil.

Su respiración era algo agitada pero su sugerencia fue de lo más entendible.

-…bien… ¡pero si te digo que te detengas, lo haces y sin chistar! ¿Entendido?

Si algo le gustaba a Gilbert era que obedecieran sus ordenes pero tratándose de Fritz sabía que no había esperanzas (aun que este dijera "si") de que le hiciera mucho caso.

-sus palabras son ordenes para mi señor- contesto el otro en son de burla.

Suspiro, lo sabía, sabía que eso pasaría y bien ya había accedido a tanto que no le importaba del todo perder su "hombría" en ese momento.

-…bien, ya accedí como una mujerzuela… es hora de la verdad.

Y tenía que admitirlo que se la dejo fácil a Federico.

-¿eh?

… … … … …

-¡ES LA QUINTA VEZ QUE TE MUEVES!

-¡YO NO ME MUEVO! ¡TU NO TIENES BUENA PUNTERIA!

-¡TE DEJAS O TE AMARRO!

-…diablos… alguien tan maravilloso como yo no debería pasar por este tipo de situaciones… ¡estúpido Fritz!

-¿eh? ¿Estúpido quien…? ¡No seas cobarde y déjate querer POLLITO!

-¡no te burles de mi y de mis pasatiempos!

-ahhh… a este paso no vamos a hacer nada Gilbert… ¡acomódate por las buenas!

-¡ya se! ¡Y te dije que no es mi culpa!

-¡solo hazlo!

**::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

Gilbert se recostó boca abajo, cerró los ojos mientras y abrazo con fuerza el abrigo de Fritz.

-…estoy l-listo…

Por un momento Fritz dudo, temía lastimar a Prusia, temía que al final las cosas se malinterpretaran y este lo terminara odiando… no había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, no es que quisiera engañarlo pero tampoco deseaba herirlo.

-mi querida Prusia…- fue lo último que Gilbert escucho salir de sus labios antes de empezar el acto, algunos lo tacharían de anti natural, pero para ellos era un acto de amor.

**::: … ::: … ::: … :::**

Al principio el dolor no lo dejaba pensar con claridad solo sabía que había alguien sobre su espalda pero no estaba seguro de quien era, en ese momento el dolor era insoportable.

-…basta… d-duele… detente…- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡detente por favor!

Se detuvo en seco, mas no salió de él.

-perdón…

-solo ve más… ay… despacio…

-comprendo.

Al principio los movimientos de Fritz eran suaves, trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible después de todo aquella sería la última noche que estarían juntos y quería tener un grato recuerdo de lo ocurrido, dar un trago dulce antes de probar la amargura… un dulce sabor que solo podía obtener de aquella nación.

-te amo Gilbert, TE AMO…

-…lo sé.

Las embestidas se volvieron un poco mas fuertes pero esta vez no se quejo, comenzaba a disfrutarlo no quería que esa sensación de nervios combinada con placer se acabara, abrazo el abrigo de su amado con más fuerza y lo olio…

-…huele bien…

Comenzó a besarlo, beso su cabello y su cuello, deseaba besar sus labios pero no quería salir, no quería dejar de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo aun que no pudiese verle la cara.

-…tienes un sabor tan dulce…

-…ahhh…

El viento seguía soplando y los gemidos de placer se perdían en este.

-¡…AHHH! ¡…TE AMO GILBERT!

-…ahhh… F-Fritz…

-…soy muy feliz… nunca olvides este momento por favor…

-…AHHH, n-no, nunca…ah, nunca lo hare…

Las caricias, los besos, las respiraciones agitadas, el dolor, la pasión, el placer… todo se perdió en el viento…

Un grito cargado de placer salió de Gilbert que se corrió, un poco después otro casi igual de fuerte salió de la garganta de Fritz que se había venido y por fin se separaron.

-… déjame darte un beso mas antes de entrar.

-mejor me besas todo lo que quieras mañana.

-…n-no, necesito dártelo ahora.

-bueno, si tanto insistes.

Y se besaron una vez más, un beso suave.

-ve a tu habitación, Gilbert, yo me encargo de lo demás.

-está bien, que descanses.

-…buenas noches.

-nos vemos en la mañana.

**… ::: … ::: … :::**

Y espero, espero hasta verlo entrar.

-perdóname Prusia…no hay un mañana para nosotros…

Sabía que al día siguiente estaría muy lejos de casa.

**… ::: … ::: … :::**

Corrió hacia el rincón más desolado de aquel jardín, miro a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiese seguido, trepo por una enredadera que se encontraba aferrada al muro y una vez en la cima de esta salto para encontrarse con dos jóvenes que lo esperaban desde hacía ya tiempo.

-¿ya es hora?

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-tenía que despedirme de alguien.

-¿está todo listo?

-…si, todo marcha a la perfección.

-perfecto, ¿listo para tu nueva vida en Inglaterra Fritz?

-…

-¿Federico?

-sí, estoy listo.

-bien, vamos entonces.

Y comenzó a andar sin mirar atrás hasta que desapareció entre la noche, esperando que su partida no le causara ningún dolor.

* * *

**Por fin termine el segundo capítulo**

**Me siento un poco rara… aun que creo que este intento de lemon no mandara a nadie a darse una ducha con agua fría. ¬/¬'**

**Para el próximo capítulo comienza el drama (o un intento de drama) y Francia nii-chan hará aparición. ≥¬≤ /**

**¿Comentarios?**


	3. Un Mundo Inalcanzable

_¿Qué busco? Esa es una buena pregunta._

_Soy un pobre diablo que anda entre el cielo y el infierno._

_Soy una gente que lo quiere todo y que no ha alcanzado nada._

* * *

"_**Un mundo inalcanzable…"**_

**Cap.3**

_-…Gilbert…no te detengas… por favor… _

-Prusia, joven Prusia…

-¿eh?

-despierte joven Prusia.

¿Ya había amanecido? Últimamente dormía de mas, al entre abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya pasaba del medio día.

-…es tarde ¿Por qué me despertaste?

Dirigió su vista hacia la criada que colocaba un plato con comida en el buro.

-creí que estaba enfermo, estaba todo rojo y respiraba de manera agitada, cuando vi que seguía sin despertar me preocupe…

-…uh…no…

-además…

-¿además que?

-El amo Federico esta colérico.

-¿y eso a que viene?

-no lo sé pero le urge hablar con usted.

-¿…donde esta Federico?

-en la sala de estar esperando por usted.

-no ese Federico, el otro Federico, el segundo.

-… no lo sé, no lo he visto al joven amo desde ayer.

-uf… ya se entonces de que va el asunto, dile que voy para allá.

-sí, joven Prusia.

Una vez vestido se dirigió a la sala de estar ignorando a todo aquel que le dirigiera la palabra, si su suposición era correcta debía de detener la tempestad antes de que devastara con todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

-¿majestad…?

Federico (primero) se encontraba parado frente a la ventana con un vaso de cristal cortado en mano.

-¿…que ocurre?

Lo miro por un instante mas no le respondió, cosa que a Prusia comenzaba a preocuparle.

-…Prusia…

De pronto el ambiente se torno pesado.

-¿Dónde está Fritz, majestad?

-anoche… mi hijo y… ese idiota… y tu… ¡TÚ!

Federico arrojo el vaso en dirección a Prusia el cual se movió con agilidad y observo como este se hizo añicos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-dímelo tu, ayer por la noche ustedes… ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Me niego a creer que hayan cometido tan terrible acto!

-…

De pronto la idea de que los hayan visto vino a la mente de Prusia como un chorro de agua fría al cuerpo.

-… no es lo que piensas…

-¿…?

-…el me obligo… b-bueno no tanto como… ¡además soy genial!

-¿…de que rayos me estás hablando?

-pues de… ¿de que me estás hablando tu?

-no finjas no saberlo, ¡anoche tu ayudaste a Fritz a escapar!

Gilbert abrió los ojos de par en par… ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿…escapar? ¿… Fritz? ¿Yo…? ¿…anoche?

-…no me digas que…

-¿se escapo?

-sí, huyo.

Había escuchado bien.

-…ah.

-no lo sabías ¿verdad?

-NO

Ni si quiera un hasta luego, ni el más mínimo comentario…

-¿tienes idea de a donde pudo haber ido?

-…no.

¿Qué diablos estaba acorriendo? Gilbert no podía salir del shock… imposible… entonces Fritz… e-él lo…

-¿…te encuentras bien, Gilbert?

-…y-yo…

¿Qué si se encontraba bien? Claro que no, las manos le temblaban, el pecho le dolía y sus ojos…

No quería que alguien más le viese así.

-¿tu?

¡Diablos! Su visión se tornaba borrosa no resistiría mas…

Salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡voy a partirle la cara al maldito!

No era posible…

¿Después de aquello se fue y ya?

No, claro que no… tenía que estar mintiendo, debía comprobarlo por sí mismo.

-…nadie utiliza al maravilloso yo…

"¿En que momento ocurrió que no me di cuenta?"

"soy tan…"

"…patético."

"un tonto que no ha alcanzado nada."

En otro lugar un apuesto joven de 18 años pensaba en su nueva vida, pensaba en las personas que conocería, las oportunidades… soñaba despierto.

-¿crees que ya se hayan dado cuenta?

Pregunto otro muchacho casi igual de apuesto que cabalgaba a su derecha.

-…espero que no, pero tratándose de mi padre lo más seguro es que el ejercito prusiano este buscándome.

Contesto Fritz.

-¡que horror! ¿Crees que logren alcanzarnos?

Pregunto otro joven que iba del lado izquierdo del joven príncipe, a caballo también.

-no, tenemos una noche de ventaja.

-pero si es cierto lo que dices…

Inicio el primero.

-pueden encontrarnos en cualquier momento.

Finalizo el segundo.

-probablemente, no descarto que eso pueda ocurrir.

-…entonces…

-sigamos.

Los tres jóvenes continuaron su camino.

Un jinete sobre un hermoso caballo negro se alejaba con gran rapidez del palacio, vestía su uniforme militar, llevaba consigo provisiones para un día o dos y una diminuta bolsa con unas cuantas monedas de oro.

Cabalgaba entre las praderas, salió de sus territorios, parecía no seguir un camino en especial, se alejaba cada vez más, haciendo parecer insignificante los pueblos vecinos que dejaba atrás.

Quienes lograban verlo se preguntaban a donde se dirigía ese solitario jinete, por que se sobre esforzaba tanto y sobre todo que era lo que buscaba con tanta desesperación…

Imposible saberlo.

Solo él conocía sus razones o tal vez incluso para aquel desesperado joven sus propios motivos le eran desconocidos.

Se detuvo cerca de un pozo, bajo de su caballo y suspiro.

Saco algo de agua, la cual le dio de beber al animal.

-bebe lo mas que puedas nos espera un largo viaje.

Sabía que andaría sin rumbo fijo un rato hasta que encontrara algo que le diera señales de que su príncipe hubiese pasado por ahí.

-…un muy largo viaje.

Montado en un caballo del color de la avena, iba un joven rubio de ojos azules, cuyas ropas estaban hechas de telas finas con exquisitos detalles y bordados, en su vestimenta predominaba el color azul.

En medio de su recorrido se cruzo con tres jóvenes a los cuales les dirigió una sonrisa y les dio un amable "Bon jour", dos respondieron inclinando la cabeza y el otro le respondió con una sonrisa amplia, un joven rubio de ojos verdeazulado el cual le pareció conocido pero no pudo identificar.

Así después de aquello Francis Bonnefoy siguió su camino tratando de recordar donde había visto antes a tan amable persona.

Sin rastro alguno, sin señal que lo guiara hacia él, Gilbert Beilschmidt comenzó a sentirse desesperado y trato de pensar a donde iría si fuese aquella persona, donde, a donde… cerró los ojos cansado, había llegado a su límite…

Todo se volvió oscuro.

-…ya esta atardeciendo.

-¿Qué hacemos Federico?

-…

-¿Fritz?

-¿eh? ¿Mande?

-debe gustarte mucho ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?

-el atardecer.

-sí, me gusta mucho.

-¿y que es lo que más te gusta del alba?

Lo que más le gustaba del atardecer era ese hermoso color rojizo, un rojo profundo, profundo como su cariño hacia él.

-¿Fritz?

-…que me trae recuerdos.

"me recuerda a los ojos de Prusia ¿Qué estará…?"

De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo… llevaba todo el día fuera y lo más seguro es que todos en el palacio ya hubiesen caído en cuenta de que había escapado…

Su padre…

Su madre…

…Prusia…

Suspiro ¿se habría dado cuenta ya?

Era más que obvio, ya debía saberlo.

"_Gilbert… supongo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo…"_

"_me pregunto si estarás molesto conmigo…"_

"_si es así…"_

"_te pido perdón, pero…"_

"_si tu ya no puedes escucharme, entonces…"_

"_no sirve de nada que desee que entiendas esto."_

-¿entonces que hacemos?

-…acampemos.

La oscuridad, la noche, un misterio para algunos, la encarnación del mal para otros y el refugio amantes en opinión suya, sea como sea, en ese momento le hubiese gustado acampar bajo las estrellas pero se encontraba a unos minutos del pueblo y deseaba la compañía de mujeres, lo podía ver a lo lejos, las lo que luces del pueblo que iluminaban aquel camino y de pronto lo escucho…

Ese sonido… ¿el relinchar de un caballo?

Se detuvo un momento para asegurarse y lo escucho nuevamente.

No podía estar equivocado, se dirigió a la dirección de donde provenía este, desapareciendo así entre la oscuridad.

"_Algunas veces…"_

"_Cuando abro los ojos a mitad de la noche…"_

"_Veo sombras que me aterran y aun que cierre los ojos las podré seguir viendo."_

"_Tengo miedo…"_

"_Tengo miedo porque se lo que son… son las sombras de lo que alguna vez fue mi vida… son cada uno de los errores que he cometido y por los que he trabajado con esmero en superar…"_

"_Aun así, por más que trate, no desaparecen…"_

"_Solo espero que algun día pueda dejar de verlas o que por lo menos dejen de aparecer con tanta frecuencia…"_

"_Pero ahora que lo analizo bien, las sombras comenzaron a aparecer cuando…"_

-haz estado muy callado, Fritz.

-llámame Federico.

-…algo a pasado, desde que nos fugamos haz estado distraído y parece ser que está saliendo a flote tu mal carácter… tú no eres así, dime ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡no ocurre nada Hans!

-¡no finjas!

-¡cállate o despertaras a…!

-el duerme como piedra no va a despertar, no lo uses como escudo y dime que ocurre.

-…creo que me he enamorado.

-¿…te has enamorado?

-perdón.

-nada de perdón, tú no puedes amar a otra persona que no sea yo.

-¡yo te quiero…!

-¡amar y querer es muy diferente!

-…yo…estoy muy confundido.

-¿…y cómo es?

-¿eh?

-¿Cómo es esa persona?

-… no puedo decirlo.

-¿recuerdas lo que pactamos?

-…que no abría secretos, lo sé.

-estoy arriesgando todo por ti.

-…lo sé.

-si tu padre descubre que estoy detrás de esto…

-…te quitara tu titulo, no solo eso…

-hará de mi vida un infierno.

-…tu dijiste que me amas ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mi ¿no?

-así es, lo dije y lo mantengo.

-…y yo acepte la idea de escapar con todo lo que implicaba, prometí que te amaría y que estaríamos juntos en Inglaterra, lo prometí y por lo tanto debo cumplirlo.

-tú y yo siempre hemos sido amigos pero yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

-…te diré algo.

-¿…he?

-desde que te conocí me has resultado atractivo, para mi… eres como una especie de salida.

-¿…una salida?

-cuando estoy contigo, cuando hablo contigo, solo por un instante, por un momento olvido que soy y de donde vengo.

-¿y a esa persona? ¿Te olvidas de esa persona cuando hablamos?

-…si, suelo olvidar lo difícil que es amarla.

-¿desde cuándo?

-siempre, aun sabiendo que nunca funcionara… siempre… yo siempre…

-… Fritz ¿estás llorando?

-…- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras miraba fijamente al suelo.

-…amas en serio a esa persona ¿verdad?

-no quiero seguir así, quiero olvidarle… quiero iniciar desde cero.

-…iniciemos juntos entonces…

-eso es lo más conveniente.

No sentía su cuerpo y la habitación en donde se encontraba le resultaba desconocida, era de lo más sencilla, había dos camas (contando en la que se encontraba), apenas había abierto los ojos y ya deseaba volver a cerrarlos… se sentía tan cansado… pero debía saber quién era aquella persona que dormía plácidamente en la otra cama e irse en seguida si deseaba encontrar algun rastro de Fritz, de pronto la otra persona se giro hacia su dirección, tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija en él.

-ha despertado.- susurro dibujando una suave sonrisa en los labios.- creí que estaba muerto.

-soy demasiado magnifico como para morir.

-magnifico ¿uh? Engreído o egocéntrico en mi opinión, ambas palabras lo describen.

-…Jo ¿y se puede saber quién eres tú y porque me trajiste aquí?

-claro que se puede pero primero dime ¿Quién eres y que hacías tirado en medio de la nada?

- ¿Qué?

-…supongo que no debes recordarlo, lo más seguro es que te desmayaste o algo así.

-… solo recuerdo que cerré los ojos un instante y después… desperté aquí.

-tu… ¿eres una persona al igual que yo?

-¿a que viene tal pregunta? ¡Claro que soy humano! ¡Soy de Prusia y mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt!

-…no me refiero a tu apariencia, me refiero a tu tiempo de vida ¿es igual al de un humano cualquiera o eres distinto?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta en su opinión esa persona, de la cual no estaba seguro cual era su género, sabía demasiado, eso o le gustaba confundir a las personas, no podía decirle la verdad, que era una nación, así que opto por mentir, aun que pensándolo bien lo que dijo anteriormente…

"Una persona al igual que yo… Me refiero a tu tiempo de vida… ¿Es igual al de un humano cualquiera?"

Sería posible que al igual que él, la persona frente suyo fuese una nación.

-…mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, gusto en conocerte Gilbert Beilschmidt de Prusia.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Salí a divertirme.

-oh, un viaje de reconocimiento.

-…algo así.

-¿estás huyendo de tu reino?

-no soy un criminal si es lo que estas pensando, incluso yo… debes en cuando necesito escapar de la realidad por un instante.

-sacarme de una duda…

-¿eh?

-eres un varón ¿cierto?

-…oh, ya veo, tu también…

-tu apariencia es de lo mas femenina.

-es por mis ropas, de donde vengo se usa así.

-dime ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Dónde está mi caballo?

-…cuando te encontré sentí que debía ayudarte, si te hubiese dejado ahí habrías muerto, el pueblo se encontraba cerca y decidí pedir hospedaje en alguna posada, tu caballo se encuentra fuera de esta casa junto al mío, de hecho puedes verlos por la ventana.

Francis lo ayudo a levantarse para que se asomara por la ventana, era cierto, los caballos estaban ahí, lo ayudo a recostarse nuevamente.

-…debo de irme.

-no puedes hacer tal cosa.

Gilbert lo observo ¿Por qué trataba de detenerlo?

-¡te agradezco tu preocupación pero debo de irme!

Trato de levantarse pero lo único que obtuvo fue un raspón al caer al piso.

-¡ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie!

Francis estiro el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

-…no quiero tu ayuda, no quiero tu lastima…

-¿Qué desea entonces magnificencia?

-¡irme de aquí! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

-¿y porque quieres irte? ¿Qué es lo que buscas allá afuera?

-…es algo difícil de explicar.

-buscas a una persona ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-primero porque traes uniforme, segundo te delata el hecho de que vayas tu solo… tercero repetías el mismo nombre mientras dormías…

-¿…eh?

-decías una y otra vez: _Federico vuelve, no estoy jugando ¿Dónde estás?_

-…Fritz… debo encontrar a Fritz antes de que ellos lo hagan…

-es por eso que estas tan desesperado ¿verdad?

-…n-no es como si… ¡no es lo que piensas!

-fingiré que no trataste de negarlo y te ayudare.

-¿lo harás?

-sí, pero escúchame primero.

-dime.

-preparare algo para comer y después tomaremos una siesta, te ayudare a partir mañana en cuanto amanezca ¿vale?

-¿…lo juras? ¿Juras que me dejaras ir?

-lo hare, es una promesa.

-¿no estás mintiendo?

-dime ¿Qué gano con mentirle a un completo extraño?

-lo mismo que ganas al hacer una buena obra por él, nada.

-da lo mismo ¿no? Hacer una buena o una mala acción, además ¿para que arriesgarme en que al tratar de dañarte alguien me dañe a mi si es más fácil ayudarte hasta cierto punto?

-y traicionarme en un momento dado.

-exacto.

-acepto entonces.

-me perece perfecto, y bien ¿necesitas ayuda para levantarte?- dijo estirando el brazo una vez más.

-…si.- respondió tomando su mano.

-… ¡Gilbert!... vuelve por favor… ven… ven por mi…

Hans despertó, los gritos de la persona que se encontraba a su lado eran cada vez más fuertes.

-…Fritz…- susurro.

-¿…Gilbert? ¿No es ese el nombre humano de nuestro reino?

Hans se volteo al parecer los gritos de Fritz no solo lo habían despertado a él, también a su otro compañero.

-…si.- respondió con tristeza.

-¿te parece que puedes competir contra él?

-¿de que hablas?

-los escuche cuando hablaban, no duermo como una roca después de todo.

-…con que escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

-ni tanto, estaban discutiendo justo a mi lado.

-¿…te desagrada la situación?

-escucha, no me molesta, la verdad me va y me viene si entre tú y Federico hay un romance, de hecho Fritz es de lo más interesante, me gusta mucho su manera de ver las cosas, es una mente brillante, si fuera mujer me casaría con el sin pensarlo.

-¿…te parece injusto?

-depende ¿me hablas de su vida llena de imposibilidades o del trato que hicieron?

-el trato que le he ofrecido…

-… no lo sé… respecto a eso no tengo una opinión fija.

-comprendo.

-pero sabes que creo.

-¿Qué?

-que sería maravilloso ir a un burdel cuando pasemos algun pueblo.

-…pervertido.

-¿en serio lo crees? ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Las mujeres son mi vicio!

-bueno, no se le puede hacer nada a eso.

-¿…sabes?

-¿…que?

-me da algo de tristeza pensar que se esté obligando a olvidarlo de esa manera, sobre todo porque eso lo destrozara por dentro.

-…tienes razón.

-prométeme que te esforzaras para que sea feliz.

-lo prometo.

-me alegra, bien buenas noches Hans.

-…oye…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otra duda?

-no, solo quiero decirte que para ser un pervertido eres muy sabio, bien, que descanses.

-gracias.

-…

-…

-…Hm…

-…me acaban de insultar y hasta ahora caigo en cuenta.

-…je.

-…Gilbert…

-…cállate.

-tome venganza.

-te golpeare si no te duermes.

-…

-…solo bromeaba.

Rieron, si, su nueva vida seria de lo más divertida…

O por lo menos…

…lo que durara su fuga.

* * *

**Por fin subi el capitulo tres (^w^)/**

**Espero que les haya gustado n-ñ****  
**

**¿Comentarios? *o*-**

¡GRACIAS X LEER!


	4. Un largo beso de despedida I

_Hetalia no es mio, eso es mas que obvio… pero pronto… (insertar risa maligna)

* * *

_

_Su corazón les dice que nunca han de encontrar, no encuentran, buscan._

"_**Un largo beso de despedida."**_

Cap.4

**-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¡Dime! ¿¡Por qué!**

**-…lo s-siento…**

**-¡cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar más tus mentiras!**

**-¡te juro que no tuve nada que ver!**

**-¡cállate, cállate, cállate…! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Todo es tu culpa!**

**-…lo siento… perdóname.**

**-…vete al diablo, no quiero saber nada mas de ti, Prusia.**

**-…Fritz.**

**-¡lárgate! ¡Vete! ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida! te odio… por tu culpa el murió…**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde su partida, junto a Hans y Keith, Fritz creyó que su plan había dado resultado.

-…descansemos un rato, Keith, Hans.

-¿no crees que sería mejor que avanzáramos, Fritz?

La mirada de Fritz se torno seria, no, el ya no era Fritz, su nombre era Federico y así debían de llamarle, Federico de Hermann von Katte, un joven con una vida "artística" que vive al lado de su amado.

-Federico, apoyo a Keith, creo que sería más conveniente seguir.

-¿seguro, Hans?

-confía en nosotros ¿acaso olvidas quienes somos?

-mi amante y mi amigo.

-…esto… es tan raro oírlo de ti… Fritz…

-… FEDERICO

-¿eh?

-mi nombre es Federico.

-ah, si… perdón… Fri… Federico, lo siento.

-recuérdalo Keith, sigamos adelante Hans.

Siguió adelante con sus compañeros tras él, tenía que llegar a Inglaterra, debía de iniciar su vida desde cero.

Despertó, se había quedado dormido por enésima vez mientras cabalgaba, tenía hambre y frio, un frio que invadía todo su cuerpo, de seguir no llegaría lejos, estaba cansado pero sabía que debía seguir, tenía que encontrarlo, el era su motivación para seguir adelante.

-…Fritz…

Por el llegaría a donde fuera sin importar su condición.

El sol lastimaba su visión, en ratos todo se tornaba borroso, por un segundo juro escuchar la voz de Francis, pero eso era imposible ya que se había separado de él la mañana del día anterior, este se excuso diciendo que debía volver a su país…

"_-cuídate Gilbert, no te sobre esfuerces o te desmayaras."_

Eso dijo y se fue, sin más.

-"debo de descansar, ya estoy alucinando."

Pensó, tenía mucho sueño, no durmió la noche anterior para avanzar más terreno, no se detuvo a comer porque le pareció una pérdida de tiempo, tal vez, solo por una vez, debía de hacer caso al consejo de alguien más.

Si bien esto no lo mataría, lo sabía perfectamente, pero a final de cuentas su cuerpo era como el de un humano y por lo tanto podía resentirlo.

Gilbert suspiro, bajo del caballo y saco dos manzanas de la bolsa.

-toma.

Le dio una.

-una para ti y otra para el increíble yo.

El animal relincho, Gilbert no pudo evitar echarse a reír, desde que salió del castillo no había sonreído, de hecho, desde que emprendió su búsqueda no hacía nada por si mismo era como si ya no le importase vivir.

Entrecerró los ojos y suspiro con tristeza.

-¿…donde podrá estar?

Le dio una mordida a la manzana.

-…esta agria…

De mal en peor.

Sin rastro alguno que lo llevara hacia Fritz, lo único que podría hacer era lamentar sus desgracias, pero eso no era digno de alguien tan maravilloso, claro que no.

Recargo la cabeza en su bolsa y cerró los ojos…

Y todo se volvió obscuro por segunda ocasión.

Pero a diferencia de la anterior, Gilbert soñó con el pasado.

…

_Era una hermosa mañana, la claridad entraba por las cortinas, volviéndose una luz tenue, en el palacio __Sofía Dorotea de Hannover__buscaba a su hijo._

_-¡Federico! ¡FEDERICO!… Prusia ¿has visto a Federico?_

_Un Prusia con una apariencia de un joven de 18 años se encontraba sentado en los escalones que daban al jardín._

_-¿a tu marido o a tu hijo?_

_-a mi pequeño._

_-oh, a Fritz no lo he visto._

_-que mal, si lo ves dile que mamá necesita hablar con él._

_-está bien Sofí._

_-te lo encargo, no lo olvides por favor._

_-descuida, no lo haré._

_Era un día tranquilo, Gilbert se levanto, ante una mañana tan maravillosa como él, lo más sano por hacer era darse un paseo por aquellos enormes jardines. _

…_que aburrida era su vida en el palacio._

…

_-En este mundo… ¡…que maravilloso es estar solo! _

_Su vida era aburrida, rutinaria y sobre todo solitaria, comenzaba a hartase de esa maldición, algo tan largo como ser una nación, el vivir tanto comenzaba a ser tedioso._

_Los jardines de aquel palacio eran enormes y perderse en ellos para él era cosa de diario, no es que tuviera un pésimo sentido de orientación solo que, simplemente, se distraía con facilidad, además, no era su culpa, claro que no, era culpa de quienes diseñaron los jardines, sí, eso debía de ser._

…_se detuvo un momento ya que creyó escuchar algo._

_¿Un sollozo? _

_Siguió el sonido, el cual se volvió cada vez más cercano, apresuro el paso, y cuando llego a donde él creía provenía el sonido, se encontró frente a un enorme sauce._

_Bien, el ya sabía de los sauces llorones, pero nunca pensó que en serio… pues, que en verdad lloraran._

_-…mph… buaaa…_

_Bien, no solo lloraba, también hacia berrinches._

_-¡…l-lo odio!_

_Y gritaba._

_Si no fuera por el miedo que sentía de momento Prusia hubiese admirado las flores del sauce, unas diminutas flores blancas que se desprendían con facilidad haciendo parecer que estas "llovían" de la nada._

_-¿…estas llorando?_

_Fue lo único que pudo decir, una pregunta estúpida en muchos sentidos._

_-¿…Prussia? ¿Eres tu Prussia?_

_Una pregunta estúpida que el sauce contesto con otra más._

_-ah, si… supongo que si ¿no?... _

_-…no estoy…no estoy llorando…_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-…soy Federico._

_-ah, Fritz, asómate, que bueno que eres tú, por un momento creí que el sauce… tu sabes… estaba llorando._

_Un pequeño de siete años se acerco con cierta timidez a la nación aferrándose con una de sus manos al árbol._

_-este es un sauce blanco no un sauce llorón ¿sabes? Y si lo fuese no creo que enserio lloraría, los nombran así por sus hojas._

_-¿enserio peque-sabio?_

_-no sé, supongo, y no me molestes, no estoy de humor._

_-para tener siete años estas igual o peor de amargado que tu padre._

_-…no me compares con él._

_-Sofí te está buscando._

_-¿enserio?_

_-sí, no sé que quería._

_-me prometió que dibujaríamos juntos._

_-kesese~_

_-¿de que te ríes?_

_-señorita._

_-inculto._

_-…como te odio niño._

_-el afecto es mutuo._

_-no me importa, prefiero mis ideales y mi soledad, en este mundo tienes que valerte por ti mismo, tienes que pelear…_

_-hablas de la guerra como si fuese un arte, como lo hace mi padre… arte bélico, no lo había pensado antes…_

_-no entiendo…_

_-tú no eres como él, incluso para ti es más fácil adaptarte… pero eso no te quita lo inculto._

_-…déjame en paz, por eso no me gustan los niños, prefiero mi soledad…_

_-¿enserio te gusta estar solo?_

_-sí._

_-antes de que interrumpieras mis lamentaciones, me encontraba completamente solo._

_-¿y eso que?_

_-me sentía muy triste y solitario._

_-¿tú crees que eso a mí me interesa?_

_-no, pero de igual manera te lo digo._

_-haz lo que quieras, de igual manera no me interesa en absoluto lo que me dices._

_Le resultaba molesto tener que hablar con ese niño, no podía tolerarlo, tan pequeño y tan impertinente…_

_¿Qué le importaba si era o no culto?_

_¿Qué diablos se ganaba con preguntarle si se sentía solo?_

_Ese pequeño parecía disfrutar de molestarlo._

_-…uf, ¿te has molestado por lo que he dicho?_

_-…no… soy demasiado maravilloso como para molestarme por algo tan insignificante, Jajaja._

_-¿Prussia?_

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-…ah…y-yo…_

_-…es mejor que volvamos, Sofía te está buscando._

_-¿y mi padre? ¿El también me busca?_

_-ni idea, supongo que Sofí se lo pidió._

_-no quiero ir._

_Prusia se giro en dirección del pequeño._

_-¿y se puede saber el porqué? _

_-…no me obligues a ir, por favor._

_-¿te volviste a escapar de tu entrenamiento?_

_-solo… no me obligues a ir, no quiero entrar._

_El pequeño se aferro por completo al árbol y temblaba._

_-¿Qué ocurre? No puedo volver sin ti._

_-si puedes._

_-no, no puedo ¿Por qué te ocultas tras el sauce?_

_-…solo déjame._

_-no tengo tiempo para esto._

_Lo tomo del brazo con fuerza y lo jalo._

_Un grito de dolor hizo aparición._

_Lo soltó de inmediato._

_-estas sangrando… ¿Qué ocurrió?_

_-un castigo corporal ante mi desobediencia, eso ocurrió._

_-¿…duele?_

_Otra pregunta estúpida, últimamente no planteaba bien lo que deseaba preguntar._

_-…_

_-está bien, no hay necesidad de que contestes._

_-…Prussia…_

_La nación volteo a ver al pequeño, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagriman las cuales trataba de retener, su rostro completamente rojo y tenía una expresión de dolor._

_-¿…t-tu también me odias Prusia?_

_Se quedo atónito, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, las lágrimas ahora rodaban por sus mejillas._

_-¿me odias?_

_-…Fritz…_

_Lo miro fijamente, el menor hizo lo mismo, sus ojos verdeazulados lucían cristalinos, ahora lo único rojo eran sus mejillas._

_-…tengo miedo._

_El pequeño se aferro a la pierna derecha de Prusia y comenzó a llorar._

_-duele mucho, duele… no solo donde me golpeo… siento que la cabeza, el pecho y la garganta van a explotar… ayúdame…_

_-…no te preocupes, eso que sientes tiene cura._

_Coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del menor y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos._

_-¿enserio?_

_-sí, enserio._

…

_Cuando logro calmarse, Fritz se soltó de la pierna de Gilbert._

_-¿ya podemos irnos?_

_-…sí._

_Bajo la mirada para observarlo mejor, ya no lloraba, Fritz levanto la cabeza, sus ojos lucían demasiado…_

_-"…lindos."- pensó._

_-creo que hace un momento hice una pregunta tonta._

_¿Por qué lucia tan… hermoso? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza._

_-¿estás bien Prussia? Estas completamente rojo._

_Volvió a tomar su pierna, esta vez con una sola mano, dando de tirones al pantalón de mayor que seguía en su mundo._

_El deseo de robarle un beso a un ser tan inocente paso por su mente…_

_Eso estaba mal, era un niño y él un adulto, eso era inmoral, impuro, tan fuera de sitio… un escalofrió recorrió por todo su cuerpo._

_-¿Prussia?_

_Volvió a la realidad._

_-¿…d-di-dime?_

_-solo por curiosidad ¿tú me odias?_

_-…- guardo silencio un momento, después opto por negar con la cabeza._

_-me alegra saberlo.- el pequeño sonrió._

_Por segunda ocasión su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza._

_-…porque… la verdad es que yo tampoco te odio… solo mentía._

_-…_

_-volvamos a casa._

_-…s-si._

_Le costaba trabajo pasar saliva ¿¡que eran esos nervios tan repentinos!_

_¿…no se habría… o sí?_

_Volvió a mirarlo de reojo, el menor tomo la mano del mayor y sonrió._

_-¿quieres dibujar un rato conmigo y madre?_

_Quiso contestar mas las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta._

_-¿…te gustaría?_

_Tomo su mano con más fuerza aún._

_-…si.- contesto.- si quiero._

_-ya verás cómo es divertido… Prussia.- sonrió._

…

Despertó, no podía creerlo ¿aun recordaba aquel sentimiento? Incluso si era solo un sueño, las sensaciones eran las mismas.

-"en aquel entonces yo lo odiaba."- pensó.-"bueno, no era tanto como odiarlo simplemente no le toleraba, aun que después de lo ocurrido y lo que le siguió… yo..."

"_Después de aquel día…"_

"…_las cosas entre tú y yo comenzaron a complicarse."_

"_las sensaciones eran tan intensas…"_

"…_eh incluso sabiendo que estaba mal…"_

"_decidí continuarlo."

* * *

_

¡Por fin subi el capitulo 4! **T¬T**

**Les agradezco a quienes han leído mi fic, la razón por la cual no he contestado los reviews es porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo (si, lo se, es raro) **

Gracias Nerium onee-san por conseguirme más información respecto a Fritz (Y A QUIENES DEJAN COMENTARIOS).

***¬*/ ¡Onee-san esto es por ti!**

Respecto a Keith, haré aclaraciones al final del cap.6!

¿Comentarios? (por favor gente, de eso vivo!)

Gracias por leer** ^u^-**


	5. Un largo beso de despedida II

Hetalia por desgracia sigue sin ser mio… **T.T ** _(NOOOO! por que? POR QUE!)_ Je, perdon por el drama.

* * *

_Nadie ha de resignarse. _

_Dicen que nadie ha de resignarse._

**_"Un largo beso de despedida II"_**

Cap. 5

-¿Federico? ¿Estás bien?

Su mirara se encontraba fija a un lugar indefinido, su mente sumergida en recuerdos, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Hans pero no lograba entender lo que le decía.

-¿¡FEDERICO! ¡Respóndeme!

-¿eh? ¿Decías algo?

-sí, te pregunte que si nos podríamos detener a comer.

-ah, por supuesto.

-y tu Keith ¿tienes hambre?

-si ¿Por qué?

-porque necesito de un voluntario que vaya por agua y madera.

-¿¡EHH! ¿¡Y se puede saber porque yo?

-porque yo iré en busca de lo que comeremos, por eso.

-¿y que hará Fri- Federico?

-el no…

Federico cambio de dirección.

-cariño ¿A dónde vas?

-…voy por leña.

-Keith puede…

-no hay problema Hans, me sentiría como una carga si no hago nada, además Keith tiene que ir por agua ¿verdad?

-…bueno, está bien, separémonos.

-nos veremos aquí al atardecer.

-entendido.

Cada quien tomo una dirección distinta.

Keith volvió con el agua.

Hans había cazado dos liebres y de paso "tomo" algunas legumbres de un sembradío que se topo por el camino.

Fritz aun no volvía.

-¿crees que se haya perdido?

-…no creo, tiene un buen sentido de lo orientación, lo más seguro es que se haya entretenido en otra cosa, suele distraerse con facilidad ¿sabes?

-entonces habrá que esperarlo ¿no?

-no, quédate aquí, iré a buscarlo.

-está bien.

Federico termino de atar la leña y la coloco en la silla de montar, tomo las riendas de caballo y comenzó a andar.

-"espero no preocuparlos pero… al ver tanta leña buena no pude resistir la tentación de llevar más de la necesaria."

Escucho como a lo lejos Hans gritaba su nombre.

-¡…Federico!

Escuchaba perfectamente los sonidos que producía el choque de las herraduras en el suelo.

-¡HANS! ¡Sigue el sonido de mi voz!

Logro distinguir la silueta de su adorado cadete de entre los árboles, este bajo del caballo rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Te has tardado!-Dijo Hans una vez teniéndolo entre sus brazos.

-lo siento amor, es que vi mucha madera buena y no pude resistirme.-Se excuso Fritz abrazándolo, también.

-no importa, por lo menos tendremos leña suficiente para mañana.- dijo observando el cargamento.- ¡has conseguido mucha!- exclamo.

Federico se aferro con fuerza a Hans, su aroma era tan peculiar…

-¿ocurre algo?

-no, solo… quiero estar un rato así contigo ya que es muy raro que estemos solos.

-…tienes razón, siempre somos nosotros tres.

-¡…eso no quiere decir que me moleste la compañía de Keith!

-yo no he dicho nada respecto a eso.

-solo lo he aclarado, no quiero malos entendidos.

Hans comenzó a acariciarlo, cerró los ojos, no necesitaba verlo para saber de que iba el asunto.

-…alguien puede vernos, Hans…

-¿en medio de la nada?... tranquilo, iré despacio.

-…H-Hans…

-adoro cuando susurras mi nombre.

-…lo sé…

Se besaron, un beso suave y largo.

Federico comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Hans mientras que depositaba suaves besos en la piel que iba descubriendo.

-…Fede… e-espera… sacare una frazada…

-¿una Frazada? ¿Para que?

-seria incomodo hacer esto de pie.

-…- lo observo fijamente.

-no me mires así.

-pero… ¿y Keith?

-¡Keith puede esperar!

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez el beso se volvió profundo, entrecerró los ojos, en cambio Hans lo miraba fijamente.

-…recuéstate.

Fritz se recostó de lado.

-…tranquilo…-susurro Hans mientras sacaba un tarrito de su bolso.- seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.

Con su pierna izquierda, Hans separo las piernas de Fritz, se recostó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.

-¿…no sería más fácil si estoy boca abajo?

-da lo mismo, solo déjate llevar.

Metió su dedo índice al tarro.

-¿Qué hay dentro del frasco?

-lubricante.

Acerco su dedo a la entrada de Federico.

-…dolerá un poco.

-comprendo.

Lo introdujo y comenzó a moverlo en círculos, un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Fritz junto con unas cuantas lagrimas, paso su brazo por la cadera de Hans y trato de sonreír.

-…te amo.

-yo también.

Bien, debía de admitirlo, se había perdido, solo podía ver arboles y para colmo comenzaba a atardecer.

-…maldición.

Comenzaba a sentir que su búsqueda no lo llevaba a ninguna parte.

De momento lo mejor era acampar, decidió ir por algo de leña para encender la fogata, bajo de su caballo y ato las riendas al tronco de un árbol, la madera buena debía estar adentrándose al bosque.

Al parecer alguien más le había ganado, todas las buenas se las habían llevado, decidió adentrarse un poco más.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de dos personas pero no lograba ver nada más.

Se acerco un poco más, lo suficiente para verlos mejor.

Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-…ahhh…

-…shhh… ya, ya… solo un poco mas…

Había dos personas haciendo el amor, para ser exactos dos hombres, no lograba verles claramente el rostro.

Cuando ambos separaron sus labios logro distinguir perfectamente el rostro de uno.

-Teniente Hans Hermann von Katte…

¿Y el otro era…?

IMPOSIBLE

No quería creer lo que veía… tenía que ser mentira…

-¿¡Fritz?

Ambos jóvenes voltearon, lo había dicho demasiado fuerte.

-¿¡G-Gilbert!

-Prusia…

A lo lejos escuchaba lo que parecía ser una discusión, eran tres voces distintas, trato de voltearse para ver quiénes eran, mas no pudo, su cuerpo pesaba, volvió a cerrar los ojos y trato de centrar su atención en aquella conversación.

-¿y ahora que haremos Hans?

-no lo sé Keith.

-lo más seguro es que nos delatara.

-no digas tal cosa Keith, Gilbert no haría tal cosa.

-estoy de acuerdo con Federico.

-pues yo no, Hans.

Esa voz…

Ahora recordaba todo, por fin había encontrado a Fritz… pero lo habían descubierto, corrió en dirección contraria y tropezó… se había golpeado la cabeza y después… después todo se volvió oscuro…

-¿y que haremos con el entonces? ¿Lo dejamos ir, lo llevamos con nosotros o lo abandonamos?

-ninguna de las opciones que das me agradan Keith…

-¿entonces que quieres que hagamos Federico?

-déjenme hablar con él a solas, Hans, sé que si se lo pido, si se trata de mi él sabrá guardar discreción.

-…me niego ante tal petición, lo que tengas que decirle puedes hacerlo frente a nosotros.

-no me digas que estas celoso.

-no son celos, me preocupa que te tienda una trampa, si nos siguió hasta aquí lo más seguro es que guie a el ejercito prusiano hacia nosotros.

-si nos encontró fue por su buena suerte, tiende a perderse con facilidad, lo más seguro es que se entero y lo que quiere es reprochármelo en la cara.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-no es si lo sé o no, se trata de confianza, yo confió en el, además, le debo una disculpa… hay muchas cosas de las que le ocupo hablar y malentendidos que debo aclarar.

-Federico…

-…yo se que podemos depositar nuestra confianza en Prusia, sé que no dirá nada.

-incluso después de lo que vio al encontrarnos… ¿crees que después de lo que vio podrá perdonarte y simplemente marcharse? ¿Enserio crees que lo hará? ¿Crees que no tratara de vengarse?

-ya te dije que confió en el, Hans, si tiene algo que reclamarme esta en todo su derecho de hacerlo ¿no opinas lo mismo?

-…creo que tienes razón.

Al termino de la conversación Gilbert se sentía confundido ¿reprocharle que? ¿Vengarse de que? ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

A lo poco que recordaba no había visto nada en especial.

Trato de recordar lo que había pasado nuevamente.

Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que esta vez pudo recordar perfectamente todo…

…sintió deseos de arrancarse el corazón del pecho.

No podía soportarlo…le dolía demasiado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Fritz se sentó a un lado de Prusia, Hans encendió la fogata mientras que Keith se encargaba de la comida.

Gilbert no había abierto los ojos aun, seguía despierto mas no sentía deseos de enfrentarse cara a cara con Fritz, no deseaba verlo y mucho menos hablar con él, pero sabía que no podía estar así para siempre.

-Fritz…

Decidió que lo mejor era terminar con eso de una buena vez.

-es bueno saber que estás vivo Gilbert.

Federico coloco su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Prusia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-…bien, supongo, me duele la cabeza.

-era de esperarse, te golpeaste muy fuerte.

-quiero hablar contigo… en privado.

Hans volteo a ver a Federico.

-…seguro, solo espera un momento…

-tiene que ser ahora.

Prusia se sentó y dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Hans a lo que el joven respondió con otra igual.

-¿puede?

-claro, adelante Federico pero no tardes demasiado.

-…está bien, enseguida vuelvo.

-eso espero.

* * *

Esta es la continuación del cap.4 aunque decidí "transformarlo" en el cap. 5 O.O-

Y como lo prometí…

_Se dice el teniente Keith era muy amigo de Hans y Fritz, eran un trió inseparable, el ayudo junto con Hans a Federico a escapar, algunas versiones dicen que el alcanzo a huir a Inglaterra otras que fue juzgado y encarcelado, realmente no hay mucha información respecto a él._

Realmente me siento mal por no poder dar más información.

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.

* * *

Como dicen por ahí: ¡tarde pero seguro! Aquí están las respuestas a los reviews, gracias a todos por comentar, (y recuerden que de eso vivo XD).

Mikague633: claro que voy por el buen camino… el yaoi es la clave para la felicidad, sé que es algo confuso pero fue lo primero que escribí en un momento de inspiración.

Neojunior: no creo que mataría por algo así (afilando su machete), es un Fritz x Prusia…, ten por seguro que lo continuare.

Kizuxx: tienes razón, la vida de Gil es muy triste, voy a continuar.

PreuBen-Prussia: me alegra que te haya gustado, primero pensé en un Fritz 100% uke pero luego me dije ¿y que tal si lo hago semi-yandere? Je, je, je… pero si es malo entre comillas.

YuzoOwO: ¡oh, no! ¡Resiste, por favor! (marcando a emergencias XD)… oh, que bien que te guste, me siento tan feliz TuT… (Entra en coma fan~tasioso)

PreuBen-Prussia: oh, esa escena… yo no podía ni imaginarla… (Y eso que la escribí), pero ahora hasta dibujos le hago… eso de no darte cuanta de cuando actualizan me pasa a mi también y muy a menudo… me alegra que te guste (sonríe como boba).

PreuBen-Prussia: sí que lo es, Francia le da sabor a la vida. Sé que los estoy haciendo sufrir pero aun no has visto nada la cosas van a ponerse más feas aun (si no me crees lee la historia de Federico II) pero prometo que meteré un poco de alegría a sus vidas.

YuzoOwO: si de eso se trata… pero prometo que actualizare por lo menos una vez por semana… (Si no es que me da ataque de nervios o me bloqueo). No te amarres de la silla, es mejor pegarte ser uno con ella XD… (Lo sé, es un mal chiste)

De nueva cuenta gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sigan comentando por favor… prometo que esta vez no tardare.


	6. Un largo beso de despedida III

Hetalia no es mío y al parecer nunca lo será T.T

* * *

"_Juegan el largo, el triste juego del amor."_

"_**un largo beso de despedida III (parte final)"**_

Cap.6

Se alejaron lo suficiente como para que los vieran mas no los escucharan, Federico sabía que si se adentraba más Hans podría malinterpretarlo, se sentaron en una roca y se hizo el silencio, un silencio incomodo y largo.

Gilbert se decidió a hablar.

-¿…Por qué lo hiciste?

Tenía muchos deseos de preguntárselo, desde que se escapo sintió la necesidad de saber el motivo por el cual había escapado.

-porque no quería cumplir mis obligaciones como heredero al trono, decidí oponerme a mi padre.

-sabes que al desacatar las ordenes de tu padre y al… al abandonarme, prácticamente renunciaste al trono ¿verdad?

-solo de manera implícita, tu sabes que mi padre no va a dejar que me salga con las mías así de fácil.

-¿…y a donde pensabas ir? ¿Qué pensabas hacer al lograr tu cometido?

-tengo… no, mejor dicho, tenemos planeado ir a Inglaterra y comenzar una nueva vida.

-irte a Inglaterra ¿eh? Supongo que te funcionara, ya que tu madre y el rey de aquel lugar son parientes, el te aceptará con gusto.

-lo has entendido.

-¿…entonces Sofí está detrás de esto también?

-ella solo me alentó, yo fui quien lo decidió y lo planeo por cuenta propia.

Gilbert volteo hacia donde se encontraban Hans y Keith, observo como ambos volteaban de reojo, en especial Hans quien lo hacía repetidamente.

-…ah, veo que tu y el teniente Hermann von Katte se llevan de maravilla.

-Hans y yo tenemos una relación amorosa.

Suspiro, estaba confirmado, lo que vio estaba ya perfectamente justificado, miro al vacio, sus ojos denotaban profunda tristeza y resentimiento.

-¿te he herido al darte a conocer la verdad?

-… mentiría si te dijera que no me lo esperaba, de alguna manera ya lo estaba sintiendo, siempre supe que lo suyo iba más allá de una simple amistad.

-cuando dije que te amaba no mentía.

-no sé si pueda creer lo que me estás diciendo.

-estas en todo tu derecho de juzgarme.

-tampoco te estoy juzgando, solamente me cuesta trabajo creer lo que me dices, después de lo que vi…

-comprendo.

-…oye…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué paso exactamente después de que los vi?

-te quedaste de pie un momento, inmóvil, después te diste la media vuelta, tropezaste y te diste un golpe muy fuerte…

-me golpee en una piedra ¿verdad?

-no, te equivocas, tropezaste con una piedra, te golpeaste la cabeza contra un árbol, el sonido que se produjo fue horrible, cuando fui a ver como estabas no respondías, Hans trato de tranquilizarme diciendo que solo habías perdido el sentido y que despertarías más tarde pero no podía estar en paz, ese golpe pudo haberte matado.

-por desgracia no lo hizo.

Fritz tomo, con ambas manos, la mano derecha de Prusia, la nación lo miro, Fritz también lo miraba con cierta tristeza pero con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-no digas eso, por favor, si tu hubieses muerto… jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

Prusia se sonrojo ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso?

-no tienes porque mentir, escuche todo, tus amigos temen que los delate ¿no es así?

-¿y lo harás? ¿Nos delataras?

Por un momento sintió deseo de chantajearlo, de decir: "no los delatare con la condición de que…" pero no podía terminar la frase, no podía hacer algo así, por lo menos no a Fritz, no podía obligarlo a quedarse a su lado, no sabiendo perfectamente su deseo.

-…no…

-¿no que?

-no los delatare, se que confías en mi, además, alguien tan increíble, interesante y maravilloso como yo jamás caería tan bajo.

- Egocéntrico en mi opinión…

-Jo, que malagradecido eres…

-Jajaja… te vez tan lindo cuando haces morritos… ¡luces como un niño!

-¿¡q-que! ¡e-espera un momento…! ¡Tú eres más joven por lo tanto tu eres el lindo!

Fritz sonrió pícaramente.

-¿es acaso un cumplido?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que acabas de decirme, que soy lindo.

-…solo digo que tu eres el más joven, eso es todo.

Estaba completamente rojo, sí, eso pensaba pero no quería darle el gusto de saber que, por lo menos para él, seguía siendo lindo.

-Jajaja…

-¡…deja de burlarte! ¡Soy demasiado magnifico como para que se burlen de…!

Las palabras se quedando suspendidas en el viento… era como si de pronto hubiese vuelto años atrás, la misma mirada… las mismas palabras, todo se estaba repitiendo en otro lugar y en otro tiempo…

…

_**-Jajaja**_

_**-deja de burlarte, soy demasiado magnifico como para que se burlen de mi.**_

_**-es que es tan gracioso…**_

_**-no, no lo es…**_

_-como sea, vienes a mi cuarto a mitad de la noche… ¿solo para decirme que no puedes dormir?_

_No, de hecho aquello solo era una excusa, se había decidido a decírselo, no era digno de alguien tan maravilloso guardar secretos por temor… no, no era temor, era demasiado increíble como para sentir temor._

_-…no, de hecho hay algo mas…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-…yo…_

_-si me sales con la cantaleta de que eres maravilloso voy a…_

_-no es eso, soy demasiado increíble como para…_

_Volteo a verlo, Fritz tenía una expresión de ironía dibujada en el rostro, con una sonrisa en los labios, los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja alzada._

_-no, de hecho yo…_

_-¿tú que?_

_**-... creo que me…**_

…

-creo que me he enamorado…

-…eso me recuerda cuando te me declaraste.

-¿aun lo recuerdas?

-tenia quince años Gilbert, uno nunca olvida una declaración a esa edad… uno nunca olvida cuando rechaza a alguien por primera vez.

-… si, esas son cosas que no se olvidan…

-Gilbert…

-bien, debo irme…

-…oye, espera… no es para tanto.

-no se trata de eso, el motivo por el cual salí del castillo fue para encontrarte, ahora que lo he hecho y sé lo que harás de tu vida… ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-… no luces muy bien, deberías quedarte.

-¿enserio? Pues yo me encuentro bien.

Fritz soltó la mano de Prusia.

-entonces… esta es la despedida.

-tal parece que sí.

-comprendo, tu caballo se encuentra junto a los nuestros.

-bien, me voy.

Se dio la media vuelta, decidido a marcharse y sin mirar atrás comenzó a andar.

-¡…Prusia!

Volteo ¿acaso quería que se quedara?

-¡…vas en dirección contraria! ¡Tu caballo se encuentra del otro lado!

-¡…MALDICIÓN!

Fritz sonrió.

-si quieres te guio.

Camino hacia él y tomo su mano nuevamente.

-¡Hans! ¡Acompaño a Gilbert! ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

-¿…tienes que decírselo?

-sí, no vaya a ser que lo malinterprete y crea que me voy a dar a la fuga contigo.

-…si ya lo hiciste una vez…

-¿Qué insinúas?

-nada, la verdad no se que lo hace pensar que tu harías algo así.

-…

-…terminemos de una buena vez con esto.

-¿ya se fue?

-sí.

-¿y que te dijo?

Apenas se fue Prusia, Fritz volvió con Hans y Keith.

-no piensa delatarnos.

-¿entonces que quería?

-…saber de mí, eso es todo.

-¿y tú le creíste?

-¡…a diferencia tuya yo si le creo! ¡Prusia…! ¡No, Gilbert no haría algo así! ¡Si él lo prometió lo cumplirá porque no es de los que rompen sus promesas!

-…basta Fritz, no es para tanto, solo te hice una pregunta, no estoy dudando ni de su palabra y mucho menos de la tuya.

-¡…claro que estas dudando! ¡Si lo preguntas es por algo! ¡Y mi nombre es Federico!

-en mi opinión Fritz se escucha mejor que Federico.

-¡cállate Keith! ¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión!

-Federico, cálmate, Keith no tiene la culpa.

Tenía razón, estaba gritando por algo que no venia al caso, ellos no tenían la culpa de que ese encuentro tan repentino le hubiese afectado tanto.

-…Hans… tienes razón, lo siento, no quería gritarles de esa manera…

-no hay problema Federico.

-…si, comprendo que quieras defenderlo, después de todo ustedes dos son amigos.

-voy a dormir.

-¿no piensas cenar?

-no, con todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, creo he perdido el apetito.

Se alejo de ellos y levanto la vista al cielo…solamente se podía observar la luna…

"esto me recuerda un poco a mi vieja vida en casa, Gilbert…"

"…incluso después de haber logrado tanto…"

"…me cuesta trabajo convencerme de que he tomado la mejor decisión…"

"no solo por mí, sino por ti…"

"…después de todo lo nuestro…"

"no iba a funcionar."

-por eso te pido perdón… mi amada Prusia.

* * *

¡Capitulo 6 subido!** O¬O**

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir, tenia cosas pendientes por hacer y tuve que abstenerme del uso de la Lap e internet por 13 días… (Trece días de terrible agonía)

Bien, los siguientes capítulos (para los que se saben la historia de Hans y Fritz) van a tener de todo un poco de humor, drama, suspenso, si es necesario (aunque lo dudo ¬¬) tengan una caja de clínex a la mano y mantengan alejado cualquier objeto punzocortante.

Bien, gracias por leer…

¡Espero que les guste! **^¬^-**

**¿Comentarios? O.O (no olviden que de eso vivo)**


	7. Mordedura de amor I

Hetalia no es mio... YoY

_

* * *

No miraban, que solos (…) y lloraban un aire perdido y sin llanto y abiertos y ausentes y distantes y heridos en la sombra que estaban, estaban callados, vacios._

_En la sombra estaban sus ojos, sus ojos estaban vacíos, asustados (…) y fríos._

"_**Mordedura de amor."**_

Cap. 7

Despertó.

El cielo estaba despejado, el clima estaba agradable, se asomo por la ventana, vio a la gente del pueblo, a los niños jugar y a unos cuantos soldados del ejército prusiano pasar, si, era un día hermoso… un segundo… ¿¡el ejercito prusiano!

-¡…maldición! ¡Fritz!

No podía estar equivocado, los soldados se dirigían hacia donde los había encontrado el día anterior…

-"tengo que decirle."

Pero si lo descubrían entonces sería él quien los llevaría hacia Fritz…

No sabía que hacer, si salía podía descubrirlos, si no hacía nada los tomarían por sorpresa y quien sabe que sería de ellos, conociendo a su rey lo más seguro es que tenía planeada una dulce y cruel venganza en contra de su hijo y de sus cómplices.

-"¿Qué debo hacer? Algo debe hacerse o de lo contrario… lo defraudare."

No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, no era su estilo…

…algo podía hacer solo era de pensar bien las cosas.

Paso a un lado de los soldados sin ser notado…

-"kesese… todo va de acuerdo a mi plan… ¡que inteligente y guapo soy!"

Avanzo a toda velocidad, no podía fallar, no ahora y tampoco podía darse el lujo de perderse.

A lo lejos pudo ver a un joven tomando agua de un pozo, vio a otros dos de espalda alejándose.

-¡…diablos! ¡Ya casi llego!

Alcanzo al joven del pozo quien apenas estaba acomodando sus cosas para marcharse, lo tomo de hombro y lo giro.

-¡…Keith!

Keith miro confuso a la persona que se encontraba frente suyo.

-disculpe señorita… ¿de dónde la conozco?

-¡…soy Prusia!

-¿¡…que! ¿Qué haces vestido de sirvienta?

-larga historia, como sea, deben de apresurase, el ejercito prusiano viene tras ustedes.

-¿…que tan cerca está?

-como a dos pueblos de distancia… yo que se… ¡lo que importa es que lo vi y viene tras ustedes! ¿Dónde están Fritz y Hans?

-se adelantaron.

-avísales, diles que tienen que marcharse lo más pronto posible a Inglaterra, desvíense del camino original así tardaran mas en encontrarlos.

-…tranquilo, les diré e idearemos una estrategia para que nos pierdan el rastro, gracias por venir a avisarnos.

-no hay problema, yo también tomare una desviación, no quiero que los descubran por algun descuido mío.

-con ese disfraz dudo mucho que sospechen de ti.

-…bien, me marcho, apresúrate no tienen tiempo que perder…

-confía en mí, llegaremos con bien a Inglaterra.

Prusia se marcho, había cumplido con su deber.

-así que vienen tras nosotros…

_"ahora comprendo porque Fritz confía en ti Gilbert pero…"_

-oye Keith.

-¿mande?

-¿Quién era la señorita con la que estabas hablando?

-oh, nadie en especial Hans.

-¿no te dijo que quería?

-…no, al parecer me confundió con otra persona, Federico.

-es extraño ¿no? ¿Qué tiene que hacer una sirvienta en estos rumbos?

-ni idea…oigan… ¿Qué tal si nos detenemos a comprar provisiones en el pueblo siguiente?

-buena idea Keith.

Si, era un día hermoso.

* * *

Algo muy en el fondo no lo dejaba en paz.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado por alto?

-…el plan que idee es perfecto justo como yo…

Incluso se disfrazo para no ser descubierto…

Nada en su plan había fallado, tomo una ruta distinta…

Tal vez solo estaba preocupado o…

…muy triste.

-…

Entrecerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de molestia.

-…todo es su culpa… estúpido… Fritz…

El volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo… desde que comenzó su "aventura amorosa", por llamarla de alguna manera, no podía pensar bien, perdió su dignidad y su orgullo, olvidaba lo maravilloso que era, o por lo menos se le olvidaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

-… soy demasiado perfecto como para deprimirme… ¡soy maravilloso! ¡Soy el grandioso reino de Prusia!

Tan grandioso que gritaba a la nada.

-…me he vuelto patético.

Esa palabra siempre venia a su mente, podía decirse que era su nueva frase "soy patético" o "que patético soy", había dejado de ser genial por él, había esperado por él, había pecado por el…

Y aun así no pudo mantenerlo entre sus brazos lo suficiente para decirle lo que sentía realmente, lo que lograba sentir cuando se encontraba cerca de él… Lo que solo Fritz podía lograr cuando se encontraba a su lado, borrar esa sensación de soledad, la soledad que tanto presumía, la soledad que disfrazaba de fortaleza.

Tal vez realmente el amor es un sentimiento que al principio produce una gran calidez pero que conforme avanza va destrozando poco a poco tu alma hasta no dejar nada…

Por lo menos eso creía.

-…no permitiré que eso ocurra…

No lo permitiría, seguiría adelante, si Fritz logro olvidarlo tan rápido, el podía hacer lo mismo, olvidaría la tristeza, su vida seguiría con o sin él, estaba decidido.

-…lo olvidare.

Y no daría un paso atrás, nunca más.

* * *

El teniente Keith era conocido por su habilidad para lidiar con cualquier cosa.

El teniente Hans Hermann von Katte, en cambio, era conocido por ser culto y hábil en cuanto a estrategias de guerra.

Y también eran reconocidos por ser amigos inseparables de Federico II de Prusia.

El rey sabía perfectamente bien lo que hacía, desde el momento que ponía la vista sobre algun joven, este ya estaba destinado a estar en el ejército prusiano y esos dos no eran la excepción.

Si, el rey reconocía el talento con solo mirarlo.

Más nunca espero que las cosas se salieran de control y si había algo que odiara más que ser contradicho, era que las cosas se salieran de control, todo debía que ser a su manera.

-…señor, según la información proporcionada el príncipe se encuentra en el pueblo vecino.

Pero, Federico Guillermo no era conocido como "el rey sargento" por nada, su mayor arma era ser un buen estratega, su perseverancia era algo admirable, su crueldad algo temible, pero sobre todo era reconocido por ser un buen negociante.

Y esa era un arma que Keith, Hans Hermann von Katte y Federico II nunca tomaron en cuenta, un descuido que le costaría la vida a uno de ello y un descuido que le daría la ventaja a otro.

-avancemos entonces…

Era un día hermoso, perfecto para atrapar a los traidores desde el punto de vista del rey.

-…señor, respecto a Keith…

-sigan el plan original.

-¿y respecto a Federico y Hermann von Katte?

-… yo me encargare de ellos.

* * *

Un escalofrió recorrió por completo su espalda.

-¿ocurre algo?

Fritz negó con la cabeza.

-…no, no ocurre nada… solo… tuve un mal presentimiento.

-¿quieres que salgamos del pueblo?

Keith, que se encontraba a un lado de estos, los observo un momento y se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Hans no es que desee contradecir a Federico pero… ¿no creen que exageran con eso de irnos del pueblo?

-es mejor ser precavidos, nos hemos tomado demasiadas libertades, además sabes perfectamente que la intuición se Fede es infalible.

-yo solo digo que deberíamos seguir con calma, no es como si fueran a atraparnos hoy.

-y yo digo que hagamos caso a la intuición de Fede.

-basta…

-¿eh?

-estoy de acuerdo con Keith, no es necesario tomar medidas tan… como decirlo… extremistas, solo hagamos lo planeado lo más rápido posible.

-¿seguro?

-Completamente.

-bien, continuemos.

-¿ven? No hay nada de que preocuparse.

"no por lo menos hasta que lleguen por nosotros."

"y entonces…"

"…será tiempo para empezar de nuevo."

_

* * *

_

Keith comenzó a recordar, sus recuerdos iban a unos cuantos días antes de que se fugaran, cuando el rey lo mando a llamar, sin que se enterase Hans ni el mismo Fritz.

_Entro a esa enorme mansión, atravesó aquellos pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde fue citado, la sala principal del palacio._

_Lo primero que vio fue al rey cerca de la ventana, con una copa en la mano._

_-¿me llamo Majestad?_

_El hombre volteo y con la mano le indico que se acercara._

_-¿en que puedo servirle?_

_-teniente Keith, necesito que respondas con honestidad, ¿Cómo va mi hijo?_

_-…disculpe la pregunta mi señor… ¿ir en que sentido?_

_-me refiero a esas ideas suyas tan salidas de sitio, ¿ya ha comprendido cual es su lugar en esta casa?_

_Keith dudo si debía contestar tal pregunta, también dudo si debía contarle al rey sobre los planes de su hijo en los cuales el se encontraba incluido._

_-y bien… ¿no piensa contestarle a su rey, teniente?_

_-su hijo es demasiado perseverante respecto a sus ideales mi señor, el no da a su brazo a torcer…_

_-entonces siguen revoloteando esas ideas estúpidas en su cabeza ¿verdad?_

_-…esta en lo correcto mi señor._

_-¿algo más que desee contarme?_

_-hemos ideado un plan de escape…_

_Se quedo callado, al igual que Federico y Hans, el también anhelaba liberarse de las garras del rey pero… ya había hablado de mas._

_-no es nada concreto… es decir solo es la idea de escapar… bueno está muy bien ideada así que la considero como un plan._

_Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sabía que no podía seguir en la partida por mucho tiempo, había cosas importantes en el juego, tanto del lado del rey como del príncipe… dos bandos muy distintos…_

_-¿esta dudando teniente? ¿Por qué se contradice de pronto?_

_-lo siento mi señor, me niego a seguir con esto…_

_-me gusta su honestidad, teniente, ahora tiene dos opciones…_

_-¿…señor?_

_-la primera es a seguir negándose darme información completa y morir decapitado o… seguir el plan de mi hijo bajo ciertas indicaciones…_

_-¿está sugiriendo que traicione a Fritz?_

_-no lo tomes como traición, será una pequeña ayuda para que camine por el sendero correcto._

_-…me niego._

_-¿prefiere morir?_

_-¡no! ¡No deseo morir!_

_-entonces dígame más respecto a su plan._

_-no puedo._

_-bien teniente, le sugiero que si desea continuar con la cabeza en su sitio obedezca mis indicaciones… si lo hace perdonare su falta y no solo eso… le concederé su libertad._

_Lo miro fijamente… ¿si hablaba lo dejaría seguir adelante?_

_-me alegra ver que tengo su atención, todos deseamos algo… usted por ejemplo desea ser libre ¿verdad? Que otra razón justificaría que se escapara con mi hijo y dime teniente… ¿solo usted ayudaría a Federico o el teniente Hermann von Katte también se encuentra incluido?_

_Libertad, esa palabra resonaba en su mente, como una especie de eco infinito, pero… ¿estaba bien hacerle tal jugada a Fritz y a Hans?_

_-…pensare en lo que me dijo señor…_

_Se dio la media vuelta._

_-¿A dónde cree que va?_

_-córteme la cabeza si así lo desea pero no hablare mas… usted tendrá que seguir por cuenta propia, en el momento que menos se lo espere usted y yo nos enfrentaremos cara a cara… además necesita de mi ¿o me equivoco?_

_-¿usted cree que no lo mandaría a la guillotina en este instante?_

_Sonrió, lo tenía justo donde quería._

_-solo si quiere quedarse sin un informante tan cercano a su hijo._

_-¿Qué es lo que desea en verdad?_

_-usted me concederá mi libertad, eso delo por seguro, pero yo no le daré mas información respecto al plan, no por lo menos en este instante, eso sería una estupidez, le propongo un trato…_

_-lo escucho teniente…_

_-seguiré en marcha con lo que acorde con su hijo, me encargare de las rutas que tomaremos y al día siguiente de la huida yo me encargare de que esa información llegue a sus manos mi rey… pero a cambio me dará mi libertad completa y ninguno de mis compañeros deberá saber que fue de mi después de mi huida, Fritz jamás debe enterarse de mi traición… tampoco le diré quien mas está implicado en esto… solo le diré que es alguien muy cercano al príncipe…_

_-…teniente…_

_-piénselo bien mi señor, aun puede matarme si lo desea pero jamás sabrá a donde irá su hijo, dudo que lo descubra a tiempo no por lo menos sin saber cuándo será y con la ayuda de quien… y mucho menos sin saber que camino tomara…_

_-te daré tu libertad y no solo eso, te daré el oro que me pidas y cumpliré esa petición tuya… solo dime… ¿Quién mas lo ayudara y hacia donde ira?_

_-¿le gustan los juegos en los cuales hay que pensar mi rey? Si es así, sea paciente y lo sabrá a su debido tiempo, yo le ayudare si usted cumple su palabra._

_-…no seas estúpido Keith…_

_-… solo un estúpido se arriesgaría a decir todo lo que sabe para después ser asesinado, mientras usted necesite de mi no podrá matarme._

_-… tu…_

_-si no tiene nada más que preguntarme, me retiro._

_Salió de aquella habitación, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz._

_-"después de tantos años por fin saldré de este maldito lugar… me librare de este hombre."_

_Un grito irrumpió sus pensamientos, al dirigir su vista a los jardines del palacio pudo observar a Fritz discutiendo con Prusia._

_-"si mi teoría es correcta… el rey creerá que Gilbert se prestara para la fuga de Fritz… bueno, puede que sea correcto… pero…"_

_Los observo atento._

_-"pensándolo bien… es obvio que no se prestaría para algo así o por lo menos Hans no lo permitiría."_

_Gilbert trato de besar a Fritz pero este le respondió con un puñetazo._

_-además… a nadie le gusta la competencia ¿verdad, Hans?_

* * *

"otra vez volví a soñar con esas sombras pero esta vez, cuando abrí los ojos…"

"…recordé por fin la razón de su existencia."

"…todo comenzó desde que…"_

* * *

_

Keith se adelanto, Fritz y Hans se detuvieron un instante a comprar pan y queso, se hacía tarde, levanto la mirada al cielo y observo las nubes, ese era su ultimo día como esclavo.

Recordó cómo se unió al ejército…

Mejor dicho como fue obligado a unirse al ejercito.

Era una mañana tranquila, se dirigía a casa después de haber trabajado tan duro la noche anterior, se sentía agotado.

Justo al llegar a la puerta de su casa ocurrió, sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y después como le cubrieron esta con un costal, escucho el llanto sofocado de su madre…

En algun momento perdió el sentido, porque no lograba recordar nada más allá de aquello, cuando recobro el sentido se encontraba dentro del castillo y vestía un uniforme militar.

-¡Keith…! Cuanto tiempo…

Volvió de sus memorias.

-…lo mismo digo mi señor…

* * *

Se encontraba algo nervioso, los escalofríos se habían vuelto más frecuentes, odiaba aquella sensación, la primera vez fue cuando cometió el terrible error de contestarle a su padre frente al ejército… era imposible olvidar lo que le siguió a su tragedia, ser humillado y golpeado frente a estos…

Podía recordar con detalle todo lo ocurrido, el sauce blanco, el llanto, el dolor…

"_¿me odias?"_

"…_Fritz…"_

Lo recordaba claramente, pero sabía que en esta ocasión la sensación anunciaba algo diferente.

-¡Federico…!

Algo no estaba bien.

-¡Federico! ¡Fritz!

Hans lo tomo por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo, al ver que no reaccionaba le dio un golpe en el hombro…

Fritz volvió de sus pensamientos más profundos a la realidad.

-¿q-que ocurre? Ese golpe me dolió.

-ya es hora de irnos, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí.

-tienes razón, ¿Dónde está Keith?

Comenzaron a buscarlo y no tardaron en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, el pueblo estaba demasiado tranquilo, no había niños corriendo ni gente en la plaza, los vendedores comenzaban a guardar sus cosas…

Era sospechoso que las actividades cesaran tan temprano… tan de pronto sin un motivo aparente.

…entonces los vieron, los tenían rodeados…

-Hans… n-nos han… nos han…

-¡diablos!

Miraron a su alrededor, por todos lados, como por arte de magia, había soldados del ejército prusiano por todas partes.

-¡Hans! ¡Fritz!

Keith se encontraba acorralado por varios soldados.

-¡Keith!

Los observo detenidamente, después aparto la mirada.

Federico trato de acercarse a este pero fue detenido por uno de los soldados.

Hans bajo de su caballo.

-¡déjennos pasar! ¡Es una orden!

Algunos soldados rieron, otros guardaron silencio y algunos cuantos lo insultaron.

-¿y quién te crees que eres para mandarnos? ¡Traicionaste a Prusia y con ello has perdido tu honor! Tu ya no eres más el teniente Hermann von Katte al cual respetábamos.

Fritz se decidió a hablar.

-entonces háganlo por su príncipe.

Nadie rio, se limitaron a mirar tras ellos y ahí junto a Keith se encontraba "el rey sargento."

-¿aun crees que tienes la autoridad suficiente para ordenarles?

La mirada de Fritz cambio totalmente, se podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos…

-¡óyeme bien Federico porque esta será la última vez que escuches esto! Te dejare hacer lo que te venga en gana si renuncias a tu puesto como príncipe heredero.

Hans y Keith prestaron atención a las palabras del rey y dirigieron la mirada hacia Fritz esperando su respuesta.

El rey se acerco hasta quedar frente a su hijo.

Federico levanto la mirada y comenzó a carcajearse.

-Jajaja… ¿renunciar a ser príncipe, dices?- dejo de reír y el semblante de su rostro cambio por completo, su mirada se torno indiferente.-si pudiera renunciar a algo en este momento padre…- dijo en un tono fuerte y claro.- ¡seria a ser tu hijo!- finalizo.

El ambiente se torno pesado, la tempestad apenas comenzaba.

* * *

He terminado el cap.7 y debo decir que estuvo pesado…me había quedado truncada en una parte del capítulo y no sabía cómo continuarlo sin que fuese incoherente… T.T

Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, si no es que algo me detiene. ¬o¬

Bien espero que les guste y preparasen para lo que sigue… O.O

¡Gracias x leer! ^u^

comenten que de eso vivo! (es enserio)

aqui estan las respuestas a los reviews:

**YuzuOwO:** Me alegra que te guste, trato de hacerlo mejor posible, por desgracia Pru tubo que verlos, es algo que servira mas adelante, Gil dejara de sufrir (algun dia) gracias por comentar O¬O


	8. Mordedura de amor II

Hetalia… SNIFF… no es… mío…

* * *

¿Qué puedo hacer si puedo hacerlo todo y no tengo ganas sino de mirar y mirar?

"_**Mordedura de amor II"**_

Cap.8

Era increíble como la situación había dado un giro inesperado, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

-¿desde cuándo eres tan descarado, Fritz? Esa no es manera de hablarme…

El silencio había sido roto por el rey, Federico comprendía perfectamente de que iba el asunto.

-¿en serio?- pregunto.- en mi opinión esa es la única manera en que se te pueden decir las cosas… ¿o será que, según tu, no tengo autoridad para levantarte la voz?- finalizo con tono un poco sarcástico.

Keith y Hans miraban la escena atónitos ¿ese era Federico?

-estoy harto…- continuo.- de que quieras hacer de mi vida lo que te plazca y si crees que tentándome con lo palabra libertad te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil, estas muy equivocado…

El rey se encontraba visiblemente molesto.

-¡tú vas a ser un gran militar, tenlo por seguro, y si para lograrlo tengo que encerrarte, lo hare!

-¡ya basta! ¡Tú no puedes controlarme a tu antojo como si fuera cualquier cosa!

-¡eres solo un pobre diablo que no sabe lo que busca! ¿Por qué tendría que tomar en cuenta tu opinión?

-¡porque independientemente de eso, tengo el derecho a hacer de mi lo que crea conveniente para mí! ¡Y tú no tienes porque opinar al respecto!

-¡cállate!

-¡no voy a callarme!

Estaba al límite, al igual que su padre, todos los presentes sabían lo que le seguiría, la tempestad estaba a una frase de desencadenarse.

-…jamás seré como tú, eso sería degradarse.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Lo que le siguió no fue nada agradable, el rey golpeo a Federico con una vara.

El caballo en el que iba montado relincho, el príncipe se encontraba en el suelo sangrando.

-¡Federico!- grito Hans.

-¡Fritz!- grito Keith.

Keith se libero de los soldados que lo tenían acorralado, Hans tenía toda la intención de luchar, Federico se levanto del suelo, y se monto a su caballo.

-¡Hans! ¡Keith! ¡Retirada!

Los tres jóvenes avanzaron hacia la salida.

-¡soldados tras ellos!- grito el rey.

…podía verla, podían verla, Keith delante seguido por Hans y Fritz…tan cerca…

-"¡…podemos lograrlo!"

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¡Keith! ¡Vete!- grito Fritz desesperado.- ¡no dejes que te atrapen a ti también!

Observo a Federico, este ya había sido detenido, Hans había sido rodeado y el era seguido.

-…y-yo…- balbuceo, todo iba conforme al plan, todo.

-¡es una orden!- grito Hans.- ¡vete!

Siguió adelante, hasta desaparecer de su vista.

No miro atrás ni una sola vez, sus amigos…

Había traicionado a sus camaradas…

Siguió adelante, sin oro, sin sus amigos, sin nada…

-…prometí que iríamos juntos a Inglaterra… pero creo que tendré que ir yo solo…

"creo que esta vez no podre cumplir mi palabra."

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

"jamás sabré que fue de Keith…"

"pero me alegra saber que por lo menos el…"

"…logro conseguirla…"

"…consiguió la libertad."

"estés en donde estés, amigo, te deseo suerte…"

"y no te preocupes…"

"no te odio por haber hecho tal cosa…"

"…lo comprendo…"

"…y te perdono…"

"Keith."

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

…dos días después…

Su viaje de regreso había sido más corto de lo que esperaba.

-¡soy tan asombroso!

Al entrar al palacio lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina, estaba hambriento.

Unto mantequilla en un trozo de pan y comenzó a comer.

-…efsto… efta… dfelifciosof…- exclamo con la boca llena.

Escucho unos ligeros pasos.

-¿…? ¿Hay alguien…?

Una silueta femenina se dibujo en la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Gilbert? ¿Eres tú?

Dirigió la mirada a la recién llegada y sonrió.

-hola, Sofí.

La reina mostro una amable sonrisa aun que su mirada manifestaba profunda tristeza.

-hola, Prusia.

-¿te encuentra bien?- pregunto algo angustiado.- luces afligida.

-¿encontraste a Fritz?- pregunto.

-…- agacho la cabeza.

-¿no… no pudiste localizarlo?- pregunto nerviosa.

-lo encontré, Sofí… pero desde mi punto de vista no piensa volver.

-…por desgracia volverá…- murmuro la reina apretando las manos.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto desconcertado.

-mi señor no se detendrá hasta encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta a la fuerza… solo espero que no lo lastime...- expresó con tristeza.

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿El rey también…?- pregunto impresionado.

-en efecto, mi señor se ha unido al grupo de búsqueda.- finalizo.

-f-Fritz… ¡Diablos! ¿¡Por qué no lo mencionaste antes, Sofía Dorotea!- exclamó Prusia.

-¡porque creí que ya lo sabías! ¿Qué no habías conversado con mi señor antes de marcharte?- gritó con desesperación.- c-creí… ahora… Federico… ¡mi hijo…!...- dijo con dificultad.- ¡FRITZ!- comenzó a llorar.

-…- Prusia se acerco a ella.- no llore mi señora…- coloco su mano en el hombro de esta.- Federico es fuerte, además, se que va estar bien, confía en él.

Lo miro, Prusia limpio con su mano las lagrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de su querida emperatriz.

-solo confía, ¿sí?- sonrío.- animo, Sofí.

-Prusia…- exclamo.

-todo va estar bien, Sofí…- dijo con dificultad.

-¿e-estas llorando, Prusia?- pregunto alarmada.

-…- sintió la humedad en sus mejillas, rió.- claro que no... ¡Solo es que me entro algo en los ojos! ¡Alguien tan maravilloso como yo no…!

Calló.

La reina lo abrazo.

-no mientas, por favor…

Escondió el rostro en el pecho de la nación.

-está bien que llores, eres humano a fin de cuenta.

Prusia le abrazo también, escondió su rostro en el cabello de esta y comenzó a llorar.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Lo visualizo a lo lejos, el reino de Prusia.

-…Hans… Hans ¿estás bien?- dijo con dificultad.

-…creo que si… algo entumecido…pero bien.- contesto el otro.

-¡…m-me alegra tanto!- exclamo Fritz.

Hans se limito a sonreír.

-¿puedes verlo…?

-sí, dentro de poco llegaremos.

-Hans…

-¿dime?

-…creo que me equivoque respecto a Prusia…

-…- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿…por que nos…?

-no lo sé, Federico, no lo sé.

Ambos miraron al frente, sabían lo que estaba por venir…

O eso era lo que creían.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-Prusia, despierta Prusia…

Abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza.

-¿uh?

-¿te encuentras mejor ahora?

-…creo que si…a mi asombrosa persona le duele la cabeza…

-es porque lloraste hasta quedarte dormido.

Se sonrojo, de todas las personas ¿Por qué precisamente ella tenía que conocer su lado sensible?

Se hizo el silencio, la reina retorcía un pañuelo, después de un rato miro a Prusia fijamente.

-tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-ha llegado un mensaje de mi señor.

Se levanto de manera precipitada.

-¿Qué has dicho?- exclamo atónito.

-ha llegado un mensaje de mi señor, han atrapado a Federico y al teniente Hermann von Katte, llegan mañana mismo. – explicó la reina apretando con fuerza el pañuelo que traía en mano.

-… imposible, pero… es que… yo…- dijo estupefacto.

-hiciste lo que pudiste Gilbert, solamente que… mi señor gano la jugada.

Salieron de la cocina, la reina se dirigió al comedor, en cambio Prusia se dirigió a la habitación de Fritz, no entro, se quedo de pie ahí un instante con la mirada perdida.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Al día siguiente el rey junto a sus prisioneros se encontraban en el reino, Hans y Fritz se encontraban atados de las muñecas y eran rodeados por el ejército.

Prusia podía verlos desde la fortaleza, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sentía que en cualquier instante podría reventar, marchaba de un lado a otro y en ratos se mordía los labios, se preguntaba que haría el rey, se preguntaba que condena le aplicaría a Fritz y a Hans… la desesperación estaba por llevarlo al borde de la demencia.

Pero sobre todo se preguntaba si tenía el valor suficiente de volver a verlo a la cara.

-…teniente Hermann von Katte… Fritz…

Otra vez el recuerdo volvió, un sentimiento de vacio hizo presencia.

-… el príncipe y su amante…- murmullo.

Nunca había sentido algo así, sintió tristeza, resentimiento, decepción, pánico, duda y ansias, todo al mismo tiempo.

-…estúpido Fritz, todo… todo es tu culpa, lo sabes ¿verdad?...

Dieron la orden, por fin había vuelto al castillo, lo miro detenidamente y se temió lo peor…

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-… se te obliga a renunciar a tu cargo… cumplirás una pena en prisión de…

Se encontraba escuchando a hurtadillas, cosa que no estaba funcionando del todo bien ya que no podía escuchar con claridad lo que decían dentro de aquella habitación.

Acerco más su oído a la puerta y trato de concentrarse.

-Federico II…

Había llegado el momento el consejo de guerra asignaría la condena de Fritz.

-se te priva de manera indefinida tu cargo como príncipe heredero, deberás cumplir una pena en prisión…

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su príncipe ¿encarcelado?

-el consejo da por terminado el caso…

Se levanto y echo a correr, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien se enterase de que se encontraba ahí.

-¿…que clase de pena es esa?- murmuro.

Se detuvo un momento, si lo pensaba bien, la pena del consejo no había sido del todo dura, Fritz tarde o temprano ocuparía el puesto que le correspondía, respecto a Hans no podía decir lo mismo…

-¡Buenos días, Prusia!

Un miembro del consejo le saludo, poco a poco todos los miembros se acercaron a él y comenzaron a charlar.

-…nos dijeron que buscaste al príncipe por cuenta propia…- comento uno

-¿es cierto eso?- pregunto otro.

-..Si.-contesto.

-oye... y es cierto que… tu sabes…- murmuro acercándose a él.

-¿saber qué?- pregunto desconcertado.

-¿Qué el príncipe y el teniente Hermann son amantes?- concluyo el mismo.

-…- los miro, boquiabierto, ¿Quién diablos pudo haberles dicho tal cosa?- ¿Quién…?- soltó con dificultad.- ¿Quién les dijo tal cosa?

-es un rumor que existe entre los soldados, nada concreto realmente.- contesto.

-dicen que más de una vez los vieron ponerse "cariñosos", besos y abrazos… ya sabes, caricias…- dijo otro, Gilbert dirigió la mirada al suelo.- eso no es común entre amigos.

-…no, no lo es.- dijo algo incomodo.- pero seguramente no es más que un simple rumor.

-no, no lo es.-dijo un recién llegado.

Todos dirigieron su atención a este.

-…cuando llegamos al palacio, que se les desato un instante, yo tenía que cuidarlos… Salí un momento de la habitación, un breve instante, cuando volví la puerta estaba entreabierta y los vi… se dieron un beso en los labios, un beso muy apasionado en mi opinión, obviamente no me vieron y yo no dije nada, no por lo menos a ellos…- concluyo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Gilbert.-…acaso… se lo… ¿se lo comentaste al rey?

-acabo de decírselo.- dijo con tranquilidad.- el quiere que el consejo se reúna pero esta vez sin los prisioneros presentes.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, la cosa estaba empeorando a cada segundo.

-…debo… ¡debo irme!- grito.

Corrió lo más lejos posible, algo malo estaba por ocurrir, era demasiado maravilloso como para equivocarse.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Realmente estaba confundido, ¿Por qué los soldados lo llevaron a su habitación?

-mi alcoba…- susurro.

Se supone que debería estar encerrado, ¿pensaban hacer de su habitación su prisión?, no entendía lo que ocurría del todo.

-¡FEDERICO! ¡Fritz! ¡FRITZ!

Esos gritos venían de fuera, sabía perfectamente quien era y no pensaba asomarse…

"Tal vez lo hizo por despecho, un amante despechado eso es lo que es…"

¿No tenia vergüenza o qué? Decirle que no lo acusaría y después decírselo a su padre, se había equivocado con él.

-…eres un mal perdedor, Prusia.

Se recostó un instante, los gritos de Gilbert eren cada vez más persistentes y fuertes, se dirigió a la ventana.

-¡SILEN…!

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía decir nada, parpadeo un par de veces, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo…

En la plaza Krustin, la cual daba a la habitación de Federico, se alistaba una guillotina, como si alguien la hubiese puesto con el fin de que la viera.

-¿…que es esto? ¿¡Qué diablos significa esto!- grito.

-¡Fritz! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Prusia que se asomo por su ventana.

La impresión fue tal que Fritz cayó de espalda.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿¡C-Como d-diablos!-grito.- ¿¡se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí!- pregunto exaltado mientras se levantaba.

-es lo mismo que yo quiero saber, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo aferrándose al marco.- que sea rápido antes de que me caiga.

-¡no lo sé! Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones…- contesto.- ¿a quién van a matar?- pregunto.

-no tengo idea…- respondió Prusia.- pero que esa cosa este ahí no significa nada bueno.

-…

-Fritz…- susurro.- y-yo quiero decirte que…

Un suave golpeteo hizo aparición.

-Federico… abre.

El rey sargento se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto haciéndole señales a Prusia para que se marchara.- abro en un instante.

-me voy.- anuncio la nación soltándose del marco, el sonido de un cuerpo impactándose en un arbusto y un entrecortado "soy tan increíble que no tengo herida alguna." fue lo último que escucho antes de que su padre entrara.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo visiblemente molesto.- ¿vienes a restregarme en la cara que me atrapaste?

-no, solo quiero que estés atento al evento que se llevara a cabo en la plaza, creo que te dejara algo positivo.- dijo el rey.- espero que sea de tu agrado Fritz.- concluyo saliendo de la habitación.

-…la plaza…- un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda, dirigió su vista a Krustin, el ejercito, el consejo y otras personas se encontraban ahí, en la guillotina había un hombre vestido de negro con el rostro cubierto.

-…un verdugo…- susurro.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Se acerco a la plaza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto a uno de los soldados.

-¿no lo sabe?- respondió este sorprendido.- creí que ya estaba informado, van a ejecutar al teniente.

-ah…- no era la respuesta más adecuada, pero fue lo único que logro salir de su garganta.

-¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el soldado preocupado.- se ve más pálido de lo usual, Prusia.

-¡…detendré esta locura!- grito corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el verdugo.

-¡atrápenlo!- ordeno el rey que se dirigía a la plaza.- ¡que no intervenga!

-¡desgraciado!- grito colérico Gilbert.- ¡maldito sádico desgraciado!- grito con todas su fuerzas.

Corrió hacia el rey con toda la intención de golpearlo mas fue detenido por dos soldados.

-¡soltadme! ¡He dicho que me suelten maldita sea!- grito, dirigió su mirada al rey.- ¡no permitiré que lo mates! ¡No puedes! ¡No lo he autorizado! ¡Lo desapruebo! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Déjalo ir maldito bastado miserable del demonio!

-te recuerdo…- dijo el rey con tranquilidad.- que tu solo representas la voluntad del pueblo, realmente no tienes poder o autoridad sobre tus gobernantes o tu gente, has nacido de la voluntad del pueblo, y admito que puedes influir un poco en ciertas decisiones, pero esta es una de tantas en la cual no se te está permitido opinar.

-…no lo hagas… te lo suplico…- rogo Prusia.- piensa en Federico…

-lo hago por el.- contesto el rey.- llévenselo muchachos.- ordeno.

-¡espera! si vas a matarlo sin piedad entonces llévame...llévame para así poder ver lo que no he podido evitar… para ver mis propios errores…- pidió.

El rey lo miro un instante, después indico a los soldados que lo siguieran.

-recuerda…- dijo.- que tú lo has pedido.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Podía verlo desde su ventana, veía a la multitud, al consejo, a los soldados, la guillotina, pero faltaba algo… faltaba la persona que moriría a manos del verdugo.

-…- un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.- "Hans…"- pensó mordiéndose el labio.

Logro ver a su padre, tras él unos soldados los cuales jalaban a un joven encadenado, la cara de este se encontraba cubierta.

Al llegar hasta la guillotina, el rey comenzó a hablar, no podía escucharlo pero veía sus labios se moviéndose, se acerco al joven que se encontraba a unos metros y descubrió el rostro de este.

-…n-no…i-imposible…- dijo entrecortadamente.

Sobre sus mejillas comenzaron a resbalar las lágrimas, una tras otra, lloraba en silencio, mientras veía como su amante, caminaba hacia la muerte con la cabeza en alto.

-no… ¡NOOO! ¡HANSSS!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡HANSSS!

Los gritos del príncipe llegaron hasta la plaza, incluso Prusia, que se encontraba tras la multitud, pudo escucharlo.

-¡Perdóname! ¡PERDÓNAME, POR FAVOR!- grito.

El rey lo miro, Prusia trato de librarse en vano, mientras que Hans se limito a sonreír.

-¡te amo! ¡Perdóname!- grito, le lanzo un beso y con toda su fuerza volvió a gritar, deshecho en lagrimas, que lo amaba y que lo perdonase.

Hans lo miro.

-Monseigneur, nada tengo que perdonaros.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, hizo una reverencia y avanzo hacia la guillotina.

-te amo…- murmullo.

Aquella cuchilla negra se tiño de color rojo junto con el suelo, un cuerpo inerte cayó en el mismo, mientras que la cabeza de esté rodo en una especie de canasta.

Desde su alcoba pudo verlo todo sin poder hacer nada por él.

Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas.

Sus ojos se encontraban vacios, asustados, fríos, ausentes, distantes y sobre todo, heridos… mientras lloraban un aire perdido, sin llanto, ya cansados de derramar tantas lagrimas, se encontraban vacios.

Todo había terminado.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Cayo sobre sus rodillas, lleno de sufrimiento e ira, tiro de puñetazos al suelo incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

Dirigió su vista hacia la habitación de su amado príncipe solo para descubrir que este ya no se asomaba por la ventana.

Se tiro bocabajo y comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras por dentro se lamentaba por su incompetencia.

* * *

…SNIFF… he terminado el cap. 8 de una manera algo trágica. Y.Y

Es triste saber que la historia de esos dos termino así.

Para los que se preguntan por que llame mordedura de amor a estos capitulos chequen en youtube LOVE BITE sub bajo su riesgo.

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero lleve a mi laptop a que le hicieran una limpieza profunda y a que actualizaran el Windows, (con dinero de dudosa procedencia)…Por poco pierdo todos mis archivos Word… incluido el nuevo capítulo, (eso pasa cuando le das prioridad a otras cosas)

Además estoy bloqueada… ya van tres veces que reescribo el cap. 10, y al nueve dos que la cambio el final… ¡UFFF!

En fin, tuve dos malas semanas, pero ahora he vuelto al mundo de los vivos.

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Reviews?

Gracias por leer. ^^'


	9. Hasta el limite

_Es probable que no piense en ti durante mucho tiempo. Ya ves. ¿Quién podría quererte menos que yo amor mío?_

"**Hasta el límite."**

Cap.9

"_Este es el final de nuestra historia de amor…"_

"_...nuestra trágica historia de amor…"_

"…_el final de lo que alguna vez existió."_

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Toco un par de veces sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-ábreme por favor… necesito habla contigo…-Pidió dejándose caer frente a la puerta de aquella habitación.

No le contesto, del otro lado se encontraba Fritz recargado en la puerta abrazado a sus rodillas con la mirada fija al suelo.

-¡Fritz! ¡Fritz, por favor!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡abre por favor!

Negó con la cabeza aun sabiendo que esté no podía verlo.

-…ábreme, por favor…- suplico.

Se levanto y quito el seguro, abrió la puerta.

-…pasa…- indicó con un hilo de voz.

Gilbert lo siguió hasta la cama donde le indico que se sentara.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- pregunto Fritz indiferente.

-…e-es respecto a… es sobre…- Gilbert no sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar cruel.

-¿es respecto a lo que ocurrió hoy?

Asintió, Fritz lo observo detenidamente.

-Prusia… dime… dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿eh? ¿Hacer qué?

-¡No finjas! ¡Delatarnos! ¿¡Por qué nos delataste?

-¡yo no hice tal cosa! Incluso… ¡incluso volví a buscarlos! ¡Le advertí a Keith…!

-…Keith…

-¿no me digas que…? ¿El no les…?

-…

Se hizo el silencio, un silencio largo e incomodo.

-¿no les dijo nada?- pregunto.

Fritz negó con la cabeza.

-no lo entiendo…

Apretó las manos con fuerza.

-¿estás bien?

No podía mas, tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario…

-¡Fritz, contéstame! ¡Fritz!

…perdería la paciencia.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¡Dime! ¿¡Por qué!- grito Fritz furioso.

Tomo a Gilbert por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-…lo s-siento…- fue lo único que pudo decir Prusia.

-¡cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar más tus mentiras!- grito iracundo Fritz.- ¡t-tu lo provocaste! ¡No hiciste nada para ayudarlo!

-¡te juro que no tuve nada que ver!- dijo Gilbert tratando de controlarse.- y-yo… yo trate… deberás trate de ayudarlo…

-¡cállate, cállate, cállate…! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Todo es tu culpa!- exclamo con toda su fuerza, la garganta comenzó a arderle.

-…lo siento… perdóname.- susurro.

-…vete al diablo, no quiero saber nada mas de ti, Prusia.- dijo soltándolo.

-…Fritz…

-¡lárgate! ¡Vete! ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida! te odio… por tu culpa el murió…

-en ningún momento pensé en dejarlo morir… intente ayudarlo mas no logre nada.-Expresó con amargura.- no pude hacer nada y eso me frustra ¿sabes? Y creo que eso también te pasa a ti… te comprendo.

Fritz se recostó.

-hazme un favor, Prusia…

La nación se acerco a su príncipe.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto.

-MÁTAME.

Se quedo inmóvil ante tal petición ¿matarlo? Eso era absurdo… no podía, ni quería hacer algo así.

-¿Qué has dicho? Creo que… creo que he escuchado mal.

-he dicho que me mates… mátame de una buena vez, Gilbert…- contesto con seriedad.

-Fritz…

-no me importa cómo o con que, solo hazlo, mátame.- dijo algo irritado.

-no puedo… no podría hacer tal cosa ni siquiera viniendo de ti… es una petición absurda.

-…no, no lo es.

-no voy a matarte…

-¡si en verdad me amaras lo harías!

-¡no trates de chantajearme! ¡No lo hare digas lo que digas! ¡Resígnate!

-¡si no lo haces tú lo hare yo!

Fritz se levanto de la cama, tomo un pequeño bolígrafo que tenia dentro de un tintero.

-¿…que piensas hacer con eso? ¡Tiene la punta demasiado afilada!- exclamo horrorizado Prusia.

Acerco la punta de aquel objeto a su cuello.

-…matarme, eso es lo que hare.

-¡no lo permitiré!

Se arrojo sobre él, alejando aquella cosa de su cuello, comenzaron a forcejear.

-¿¡que no lo entiendes? ¡Déjame terminar con esto!

-¡no! ¡No te permitiré hacer tal cosa! ¡Incluso si me terminas odiando no te dejare!

-¡…solo déjame terminar con esto! ¡No quiero seguir así!

-¿así como? ¿Qué es lo que hay de malo en tu vida? ¡El teniente Hermann von Katte no te hubiese permitido hacer tal cosa!

-¡hablas de Hans como si realmente lo hubieses conocido! ¡Pero tú no sabes nada sobre él ni sobre mí!

-¡si pensabas matarte no me hubieses dicho nada! ¡Lo hubieses hecho y ya!

Fritz acerco la punta del objeto al cuello de Prusia.

-…o me dejas hacerlo o…- dijo en tono amenazante.- te mato sin pensarlo.

Gilbert sujeto con ambas manos la mano con la cual Fritz sostenía aquella pluma metálica, acercándola un poco más.

-…aun si lograras tu objetivo…utilizare mi último aliento para detenerte…- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.- mientras me estés matando o mientras agonice… hare hasta lo imposible por detenerte… soy demasiado maravilloso como para dejar que termines de una manera tan patética e irracional tu vida…

Fritz soltó la pluma, Gilbert la tomo rápidamente y la arrojo a algún rincón de la habitación.

-…si no lo permití aquel día... ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo permitiría esta vez?- susurro Prusia sujetándolo por las muñecas.- jamás dejare que te hagas daño.

-…G-Gilbert… déjame por favor… me lastimas…

-si te suelto ¿prometes que no trataras de matarte?

-…si, s-si, lo prometo, solo suéltame… me duele…

-bien, lo hare.- soltó sus muñecas.- ahora tranquilízate ¿quieres?

Prusia se levanto, Fritz se quedo sentado mirando hacia la ventana.

-Gilbert…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿…puedes salir un momento? Necesito… necesito estar solo…

-…no creo que sea lo más conveniente, pero… comprendo.

Comenzó a caminar, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo.

-¿Cómo se que esto no es un treta sucia?- pregunto recargando la cabeza en la pared.- ¿Cómo se que no te mataras en cuanto salga? no se… no sé si deba confiar en ti.

Fritz lo miro detenidamente ¿era aquello cierto? ¿Estaba preocupado por él?

-¿Cómo se que…?- su voz comenzó a quebrarse.- ¿c-como se que esta no será la última vez que te vea con vida?

Sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, una tras otra, el nudo en la garganta había aparecido nuevamente…Otra vez más lloraba por él… Se lo había prometido, se había prometido que no le tomaría importancia a sus sentimientos, que no demostraría su debilidad.

-Gilbert...

Sintió como el aliento de Fritz chocaba en su oído.

-luces tan hermoso cuando lloras.

Lo rodeo por la cintura.

-déjame por favor… ¡suéltame, Fritz!

Trato se zafarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito, Federico lo tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

-…no trates de huir de mi…

-¡Suéltame!

-no lo hare.

Trato de besarlo pero la nación puso resistencia.

-¿…acaso tratas de incitarme a algo más?

Prusia negó con la cabeza.

-¡ya basta! ¡Sigues confundido por lo de hoy!

Sintió como su príncipe lambio su mejilla, después comenzó a depositar suaves besos en esta acercándose cada vez más a su boca.

-d-detente…

-Gilbert…

Sello sus labios con un beso, al principio trato de zafarse pero termino cediendo.

-Fritz…

Los besos se volvieron más apasionados e iban acompañados de caricias, el joven príncipe comenzó a desnudar a la nación.

-…basta… Fritz… detente…

No podía seguir con eso, se suponía no debía continuar, pero los besos y las caricias… había olvidado el efecto que provocaban en el.

-…Federico…

No, ya era suficiente, se había prometido algo y debía cumplirlo.

Fritz unió sus labios una vez más a los de Prusia pero esta vez en lugar de ceder la nación lo mordió.

-¡ahí! ¡Maldición…! ¿¡Qué diablos sucede contigo?

-¡cuando el maravilloso yo dice que no, es no y punto!

Fritz toco la herida en su labio.

-…duele… ¡estúpido! – grito furioso.

-¡si te hubieras detenido cuando te lo pedí…!

La frase quedo suspendida en el viento, Federico le dio un puñetazo a Gilbert, el cual cayó al suelo, la boca le sabia a sangre, escupió, su saliva era de color rojo.

-maldito…

Se limpio con la manga de la camisa.

-me las vas a pagar Federico II… ¡me las pagaras en este instante!

La nación se abalanzó sobre este.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Lo observo de pie, inmóvil, solo podía observarlo.

Sangraba… su nariz, su boca… estaban sangrando, el también sangraba, no tanto como la persona que se encontraba tirada en el piso, pero sangraba.

Estaba aturdido.

-…G-gil-Gilbert…

-…Fritz…

Solo podía observarlo, estaba demasiado asustado, ver a su príncipe tirado ahí por su causa… en ningún momento deseo hacer algo así.

Sintió como el nudo en su garganta se volvió más grande, sintió la humedad en sus mejillas… y de pronto, de manera involuntaria, salió corriendo de ahí.

Las lágrimas no le permitían ver, sus pies no respondían a la orden de detenerse, su cuerpo y mente se habían desconectado uno del otro.

Al no poder ver y al no poder detenerse, no pudo evitar chocar con ella.

-… d-duele tanto… ¿Qué diablos ocurrió…?- murmuro la reina masajeándose la cadera, alzó la vista- ¿G-Gilbert?

Trato de levantarse mas no pudo, sus piernas no respondían.

La reina lo miro detenidamente, la nación seguía llorando mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Por qué estas llorando…? ¿Estás bien?... Gilbert… contesta… ¿Qué te ocurre? Dime algo… ¡Gilbert, contéstame!

Una tras otra… no podía contenerlas…

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu ropa? ¡Está llena de arañazos! ¿Y por qué tienes tantas heridas…? ¿Gilbert? ¿¡Gilbert?

Lo tomo por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-¡respóndeme!

Bajo la vista al suelo.

-…y-yo… Fritz…- balbuceo.

-¿q-que ocurrió?

-…él… él y yo… nosotros…

-¿ustedes…?- pregunto la reina exasperada.

-…peleamos… tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte y yo no… no quería, pero… ¡estaba tan furioso!, nos gritamos e insultamos y entonces… me golpeo, lo golpee y comenzamos a pelear… casi… casi nos matamos…

Levanto la mirada, la reina tenia la vista fija a la nada.

-¿Sofí?

-le dije que no lo hiciera pero no me hizo caso…- comenzó a decir con tristeza.- ver algo así fue demasiado para el…

Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su señora, la cual tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-yo sé que el… y tu… ambos están llenos de ira y frustración ante el suceso, pero… pero no creí que…- se limpio las lagrimas del rostro con la mano.- que ese sentimiento los llevaría a tal extremo…

Prusia se incorporo, extendió la mano hacia su reina ayudándole a levantarse.

-…Prusia…

-Sofía…- dijo con seriedad.- ve con tu hijo, el se encuentra en una peor condición que la mía…

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

"_¿Qué hice?"_

"_Dije que lo odiaba…"_

"_Lo culpe y condene injustamente…"_

"…_he recuperado la razón demasiado tarde…"_

"_El daño ya está hecho."_

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-Federico ¿… estas bien?

Fritz dirigió la vista hacia donde provenía la voz de su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Prusia me dijo que necesitabas ayuda.

Estiro la mano hacia su hijo, Fritz la tomo.

-has venido justa a tiempo, madre.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

No se encontraba en su habitación, ni en el comedor, ni en la cocina…

Tampoco en el salón principal.

Busco por todas partes sin éxito.

-"pensemos…si fuera una nación y estuviera confundido ¿A dónde iría?"- se pregunto.- "tratándose de Gilbert buscaría la manera de torturar a quien me hizo daño… ah, no… ese seria en mi caso…"

"si yo fuera Gilbert…"- pensó.-"…si fuera una persona que esconde sus sentimientos bajo su orgullo…buscaría…buscaría un lugar tranquilo donde pensar."

"_un lugar donde olvidar todas mis penas."_

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

No podía ver más allá de aquel muro.

Doblo la pierna derecha y se abrazo de ésta, mientras que la izquierda colgaba de la rama en la cual se encontraba sentado.

-esto es tan propio de ti…- escucho a lo lejos.- que no me sorprende…

Recargo su rostro sobre su brazo.

-supuse que estarías aquí…

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto.

Entrecerró los ojos, no tenia ánimos para entablar otra discusión.

-deberías entrar para que curen tus heridas…- sugirió.

-debería… mas no quiero.- contesto volteando hacia otra parte.

-no me ignores…- dijo Fritz.

-mira como lo hago…- dijo la nación sin mirarlo.

-… se que estas molesto por lo que ocurrió… pero… no te lo tomes tan apecho.- susurro dándose la media vuelta.- eso solo te hará daño…

Prusia se incorporo de un salto.

-es mejor que entres… ya está oscureciendo… Gilbert.

Vio como se alejaba.

-¡¿Qué no me lo tome a pecho dices? ¡¿Qué sabes lo que siento? ¡¿Qué entre y finja que no paso nada sugieres?- grito la nación desde lo alto de aquel árbol.- ¡dices eso como si fuera muy fácil mas no lo es! ¡No lo es y lo sabes!

El joven príncipe siguió caminando.

-¡¿sabes siquiera lo que dices? ¿¡Lo entiendes?- grito histérico.- ¡¿l-lo sabes! ¡¿Te has esforzado siquiera por entenderlo!

-¿se supone debo entenderlo?- pregunto.- para mi quedo en claro que ya no debo meterte en mi vida, desde que me capturaron lo entendí…- se volvió hacia el.- trate de vivir mis sueños a través de otros sin importar las consecuencias…

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

-no finjas no entenderlo, a lo que me refiero es que… ya no quiero involucrarte en mis problemas, no quiero que termines como Hans… pero sé que es imposible debido a que toda decisión que tome te involucra, por ser parte de ti, porque eres una nación…lo que quiero decir es…

Aun que trato de decirlo con seriedad se dio cuenta de cómo su voz tembló un par de veces, levanto un poco el rostro y dirigió la mirada hacia donde Gilbert el cual lo observaba fijamente.

-se que sonara estúpido.- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.- pero… lo que más deseo es que dejes de sentir eso por mí.

-¿Quieres que no existan más estos sentimientos…? ¿…estas emociones? ¿Me pides qué deje de sentir eso? … eso tiene nombre ¿sabes?... - dijo con un hilo de voz, Fritz asintió.

-sí, lo sé, pero siendo honestos, hace tiempo que deje de sentir eso por ti, pero tu…-se quedo callado, dejando la frase incompleta, no podía continuar, algo en el fondo se lo impedía.

La imagen de Fritz se había vuelto borrosa, toco su rostro, no había ni una sola lágrima, sentía la garganta seca, probablemente por tanto gritar, pero eso no le impidió expresarse.

-Yo… yo te quiero tanto…- dijo con dificultad.- ¡¿esta tan mal quererte, maldita sea!- pregunto.

Al diablo con el orgullo, ya que le estaba diciendo TODO lo que sentía, el también estaba en su derecho ¿no? Lo miro, si tenía algo más que decirle que lo hiciera de una vez.

-no, realmente no es malo…pero, hay que ser realistas, esto ya no puede ser.

La mirada de Gilbert cambio por completo, se torno sombría, Fritz se dio cuenta de ello.

-en todo caso ya no quiero que te martirices por mí causa.- dijo después de un largo silencio.

-entonces… ¿esto es el final? Es decir… ¿aquí termina todo?- pregunto fingiendo indiferencia, aun que por dentro la ansiedad lo destrozaba.

-no es que termine… es comenzar de nuevo como siempre debió de ser, es decir, una relación común entre nación y gobernante… - dijo Fritz.

Parpadeo un par de veces, ¿iniciar de nuevo? ¿Una relación común?

-¿Qué opinas, Gilbert?

Aparto la mirada, suspiro… por más vueltas que le daba no quería que terminase así, pero no pensaba rogarle, se volvió hacia él con su mejor sonrisa.

-soy tan magnífico…- dijo en tono de burla.- que eso que me acabas de decir yo ya lo había pensado mucho antes, me alegra ver que mi maravillosa presencia ayude al desarrollo de tus ideas.

-tomare eso como un si.- dijo Fritz.- bien me voy.

Volvió a sentarse, abrazo sus piernas mientras escondía el rostro entre sus brazos.

"no importa…" pensó Gilbert aferrándose a sus piernas con fuerza.

El viento comenzó a soplar, era frio como el de aquella ocasión.

"me gusta mi soledad…" pensó. "Me gusta tanto que…" unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-me hace llorar de alegría.- susurro.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Un caballo relincho, una pequeña y vieja carreta era jalada por este, cada vez que avanzaba producía un chirrido desagradable.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Despertó, lo primero que sintió fue confusión… ¿Por qué diantres seguía en el árbol? Lo segundo que sintió fue inquietud… ¿en verdad Hans murió? ¿En serio Fritz había sido condenado a prisión? Lo tercero, y ultimo, que sintió fue pánico… ¿en donde se encontraba el príncipe en ese preciso instante?

Sus dudas se aclararon en ese mismo instante al volver a escuchar ese relinchido y el chirrido de la carreta, no lo había escuchado en sueños, era real.

Como pudo brinco de la rama donde se encontraba al muro, se paro sobre este buscando de donde provenía aquel sonido.

No pudo ver nada.

Bajo de ahí inmediatamente, era imposible, ¿tan rápido?, eso no podía estar pasando, no debería de estar ocurriendo, pero aun así, aun que quisiera creer que todo era un mal presentimiento sabía que era real, y sabia también que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Corrió hacia el castillo, una vez dentro, sin dejar de correr, comenzó a llamarlo.

-¡Federico! ¡Fritz! ¡FRITZ!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Recorrió los lugares más concurridos de la mansión, sin dejar de gritar su nombre, hasta que una voz femenina le ordeno que se detuviera.

-¿…S-Sofí?

La reina apareció de entre las sombras, vestía un negligé color violeta y traía el cabello suelto.

-se lo han llevado.- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Gilbert se quedo estático ante la noticia.

-tu sabias que esto iba a ocurrir, Gilbert, es mejor que lo dejes, a fin de cuentas no va a estar encerrado para siempre.

Meneo la cabeza, no sabía si en señal de desaprobación o por reflejo.

-te agradezco lo que hiciste tratando de ayudarlo, pero ya basta, deja ya de atormentarte, por favor.

Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la nación.

-ve a dormir, es lo que necesitas, y mañana a primera hora iremos a dar un paseo.

Prusia asintió.

-¿Sabes, Gilbert? Solo es cuestión de aceptarlo.

Lo acompaño hasta su habitación, una vez dentro, Prusia se recostó en su cama como Sofía se lo había pedido.

"Solo es cuestión de aprender a aceptarlo ¿Verdad?"

Escondió el rostro en la almohada.

"Pero…"

Cerró los ojos, se sentía agobiado.

"¿me será posible lograrlo?"

* * *

¡Capitulo 9 arriba! ^w^-

Hoy lunes he vuelto a clases... la universidad es... UGH! ¬¬

Pero cambiando de tema, el próximo capítulo va a tratar sobre los años que estuvo Fritz en prisión y sobre su matrimonio arreglado, así que la única advertencia que doy es que va a ser un capítulo largo~

Bien, ahora las respuestas a los Reviews:

**hikupain: **Gracias, la verdad es que me cuesta trabajo hacer que queden bien... T.T Se que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Gilbo, pero tratare de hacer que sonria mas amenudo, vale? Gracias por comentar.

**YuzuOwO: **jejeje! y yo vivo de comentarios! Imaginar a Gilbo vestido de sirvienta no es dificil, encontrar buenas img de el si. Respecto al rey tienes razon, pero Fritz ya se vengara? Bueno, a lo menos yo hare que se vengue. Gracias por comentar.

**Kamibb: **Nadie quiere a Hans... Pero todos amamos a Fritz! bueno, realmente me fue dificil describir su muerte y todavia siguen mas problemas para los protagonistas _-este fic es pura tragedia- _bien, gracias por comentar.

Me alegra ver mas comentarios_ - estaba empezando a sospechar que nadie leia- _

Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible _-si no es que el sindicato de maestros y la censura (?) me detienen.- _Como ya entre a clases tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar. Así q sean pacientes.

¿Reviews? (Recuerden que eso es mi pan de cada dia ?) O.O

¡Gracias por leer! ≥¬≤/


	10. Azul Prusia

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar…**

**Ah, Hetalia no es mío… ¿O sí?**

* * *

_Es el tiempo del frío: ama, apresúrate (…) Los arboles esperan: tú no esperes, éste es el tiempo de vivir, el único._

"_**Azul Prusia"**_

Cap. 10

Despertó. Trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondieron. Su cuerpo dolía y no podía moverse del todo bien.

Recorrió con la vista la habitación en la que se encontraba, solo para confirmar que no era la suya.

Tenía hambre, sentía como si no hubiese comido durante mucho tiempo. Como pudo levanto parte de su cuerpo y al instante volvió a caer.

¿Qué era esa debilidad tan repentina? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿En dónde estaba?

-¿Joven amo?- susurro una voz conocida.

Era una de las criadas que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡…Señora Sofía! ¡Ha despertado!- grito la chiquilla.

Escucho a una persona decir algo respecto a un médico y a otra murmurar algo como sobre que no fue necesario al final de cuentas. El sonido de dos voces distintas que le eran del todo conocidas se hicieron más fuertes.

-¿Gilbert?- dijo Sofía entrando a la habitación.

La reina observo a la nación y sonrió, corrió hacia ésta y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado!

¿Se alegraba? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?

-…c-cuanto…- logro decir con un hilo de voz.

-Una semana… Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que has despertado y te encuentras bien.- dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza aún.- ¿¡Ve mi señor!

Gilbert miro sobre el hombro de Sofía. El rey se encontraba en la entrada. Éste solo lo miraba inexpresivo.

-Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla, Sofía.- le pidió Federico I a su esposa.

La reina soltó a la nación al instante mas no se aparto de ésta.

-Mandamos a llamar a un médico, pero al parecer ya no es necesario.

Prusia miro con indiferencia al rey, éste le respondió con una sonrisa falsa. Sofía observo la escena y comprendió a la perfección lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ambos.

-Si tienen algo que decirse sean directos y háblenlo como caballeros.- dijo la reina levantándose de la cama.- y si mi presencia no es requerida, puedo retirarme.

-Entonces espera afuera, tengo algo muy importante de que hablar con Prusia.

La reina miro a su marido y después a la nación. Salió con calma de la habitación, no sin antes pedirle a su marido que fuera amable con Prusia. El rey asintió.

Federico I cerró la puerta.

-Y bien, Prusia…- dijo con cierta inocencia.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas te explique?

-¡No finjas!... Fritz… ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

-¿Qué precisamente? ¿Encerrarlo? ¿Matar a su amante frente a sus ojos? ¿Qué?

-eres un…

-Deja ya de decir tonterías.- le interrumpió.- Lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por su bien.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo… ¡Sácalo de ese horrendo lugar!- grito Gilbert con todas sus fuerzas.

-No.- respondió secamente el rey.

-¡Yo soy el maravilloso reino de Prusia! ¡Y te estoy dando una orden!

El rey le lanzo una mirada fría. Gilbert se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Es por qué soy solamente la voluntad del pueblo?- pregunto.

-No, es porque estas siendo egoísta. Esto que pides no es la voluntad de tu pueblo, es tu voluntad, Gilbert.

Prusia abrió los ojos de par en par. Era sumamente extraño que su rey le llamase por su nombre humano.

-Ahora mismo, tú no eres Prusia, eres Gilbert.

Gilbert desvió la mirada.

-¿Y que mas da eso? ¿Es que acaso no se me está permitido siquiera desearlo…?

-…No se te está permitido y lo sabes.

-¡Pero tú también lo has hecho! ¡Has actuado por capricho! ¿¡Por qué yo no puedo actuar por deseo también!- grito.

-Tú no eres humano. Si tú actúas como uno solo conseguirás dañar a quienes te conforman.- dijo el rey acercándose.- Es triste la vida de una nación, no puedes amar, desear o soñar solo por tu voluntad, siempre estará la voluntad de alguien más ante la tuya. Siempre amaras más a tu gente que a esa persona… Que lastima me das.

La nación frunció el ceño. Apretó los puños. Se sentía tan impotente, tan estúpido… y sentía como un sentimiento de odio, dolor y soledad devoraba algo dentro de su cuerpo, era como si de pronto el recordad su realidad hubiese provocado que parte de su corazón se detuviera.

-No necesito tu lastima, tampoco que me expliques lo que ya sé.- farfullo.

El rey suspiro, miro a Prusia y volvió a poner un semblante serio.

-Es necesario. Es justo. Debes siempre recordar cuál es tu posición en esta vida. Muchos podrán decir que no hay diferencia entre Prusia y Gilbert, pero si la hay. Prusia es nuestra gran nación, Gilbert es la parte humana que vive dentro de ti y amenaza con destruir todo lo que has, y lo que hemos logrado a través de lucha, invasiones, política y normas.- explico.

Gilbert dirigió la mirada a su rey, entrecerró los ojos y, con un tono altanero, dijo:

-…No me importa. No me interesa si mi parte humana amenaza con destruir nuestra sociedad. Lo único que me interesa, lo que realmente me importa en este instante es que liberes a Fritz.

-No lo hare. Yo tengo mayor derecho sobre lo que es bueno o no para él.- le espetó Federico con arrogancia.

-Solo dices eso porque no puedes tolerar que él tenga otra forma de ver las cosas, distinta a la tuya.- le restregó la nación.

-Y también a la tuya, Gilbert. El te ha negado, desde el momento en que huyo, el negó ser parte de este reino.

Había dado en el blanco. El rey encontró las palabras correctas para herirlo.

-…el… tal vez pueda…- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Ha mostrado mayor interés en la cultura francesa que en su propia cultura.- le interrumpió.- Ha ignorado por completo los asuntos políticos y militares que hacen que funcione este gobierno. ¿Por qué te niegas a ver lo que siempre ha sido tan obvio?

Gilbert desvió la mirada nuevamente. Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué se negaba a ver la realidad?

-Porque… no importa lo que haga… siempre se lo dejare pasar… aun si me molesta, si me desagrada o me destroza, siempre le perdonare su indiferencia.- dijo sincerándose.

-…Tu…- mascullo el rey.

-Yo espero grandes cosas de él, Federico.- prosiguió la nación.- Quiero creer que algo casi tan maravilloso como yo esta por ocurrir. Ese es mi deseo, ese es mi egoísmo.

El rey lo miro sorprendido. No podía entender a que venía ese cambio tan repentino en la forma de ser de Prusia. Guardo silencio y repaso en su mente lo que le había dicho la nación. Después de un largo silencio y de analizarlo, logro decir:

-Sí que eres tonto Gilbert. Tonto y sentimental. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me he esforzado para sacarte adelante?

Gilbert levanto la mirada. Lo sabía y no ocupaba que se lo repitiesen. Sabía todo lo que habían tenido que pasar y que no podía ser ingrato con su actual gobernante, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora había alguien importante para él.

-…Federico… Federico Guillermo, se perfectamente todo lo que luchaste para superar todos los problemas que nos dejo tu padre.- exclamo con seriedad la nación mirando al rey.- Sé que esa forma de ser tan estricta y rígida tuya es en parte culpa de ello y sé que nos ha servido de mucho. Sé que velas porque me desarrolle día a día como nación. Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero ahora es lo que menos necesito.

-¿Necesitas de Fritz? ¿Tan apegado a él te has vuelto? ¿Tan indispensable se ha vuelto para ti?- pregunto, aun sabiendo que eso era obvio.

-…es algo parecido.- susurro levemente sonrojado.

-…No puedo sacarlo de prisión. No de momento.- explico.

-Entonces dime qué puedo hacer para que esto termine pronto.

La nación le miro a los ojos. El rey le devolvió la mirada.

-… eso te lo diré después.- dijo apartando la mirada.- En estos momentos aun te encuentras débil y necesitas descansar. Ya pronto te lo explicare con calma.

-…Por como lo dices… sospecho que no me gustara.

-Eso depende de que tan "obsesionado" estés con mi hijo.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Por como hablas y lo defiendes… si no fuera porque creo conocerte del todo pensaría que te has enamorado de él.

-No digas tonterías, Federico.

-Tienes razón, estoy diciendo tonterías. Si no mal recuerdo una vez tu dijiste que jamás te enamorarías y mucho menos de un hombre, que los matrimonios y las alianzas son para los débiles ¿No? Y después me explicaste todo lo que implicaba el ser una nación.

Prusia asintió. El también recordaba esa conversación, fue unos años antes de que Federico Guillermo sucediera a su padre.

-Bien, si eso es todo…- dijo el rey caminado hacia la salida.- Nos vemos.

Prusia solo lo observo alejarse y desaparecer entre la luz del día.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

"Es cierto que alguna vez dije eso…"

"…pero el Prusia de ese entonces…"

"…No sabía que podía existir algo mas importante además de sí mismo."

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Se asomo por la reja de aquella puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Días, semanas o meses tal vez…

De lo único que estaba seguro es que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

"La oscuridad… este fétido olor… la falta de aire…" Pensó.

-¿Federico?- le llamo una voz a lo lejos.

Abrió los ojos de par en par… podía ser posible que…

-¿Hans?- susurro.

Volvió a la realidad. ¿Hans? Eso era imposible… el… el ya estaba lejos… él había…

-El está muerto. ¿Qué acaso lo olvidaste? Lo decapitaron en la plaza Krustin frente a tus ojos...- hubo un breve silencio.-no te preocupes, mientras viva me encargare de recordártelo.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¡No te burles!-Grito la nación.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Hay Pru…!- dijo la reina limpiándose las lagrimas, por tanto reír, de los ojos.- Es que… no puedo creer que aun te acuerdes.

-¡Es de caballeros cumplir sus promesas!

-¿Caballeros? ¡Jajaja!

-¡Sofía!

-Lo siento, lo siento… je, es que es tan divertido. Pero, cambiando de tema, aun estamos a tiempo, me encantaría dar un paseo aun que sea dentro del palacio, también cortar algunas flores y… merendar té acompañado por algunas galletas o pastel.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, para la próxima no tardes un mes en cumplir lo que acordamos.

-…tu…

-Soy honesta, Gil.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-Entonces Pru.

-Dejémoslo en Maravilloso Prusia.

-Dejémoslo en Prusia y debes en cuando Gilbert.

-Igualada…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-…n-nada…

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-nada en particular… ¿Es que no puedo hacerle una visita a mi hijo?- pregunto con un tono arrogante el rey.

Era obvio que disfrutaba de verlo encerrado.

Fritz le lanzo una mirada feroz, sabia a la perfección que se estaba burlando de él y de sus desgracias.

-Eres un pésimo actor.- dijo.- la única razón por la cual vendrías a visitarme es para tratar de imponer tu voluntad sobre mí.

-… veo que a ti no se te puede engañar tan fácil, como sea, vengo a negociar tu libertad.- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Federico I.

-a ponerle precio dirás. – le corrigió Fritz.

-¿Te recuerdo que el consejo de guerra actúa bajo mis órdenes? Si quieres salir de esta pocilga mas te vale medir tus palabras.

Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos. El rey le lanzo una mirada llena de desprecio, Fritz se la devolvió.

-Tus chantajes no funcionan conmigo, me has quitado mi libertad y has matado a mi amante, ya no hay nada más con lo que puedas amenazarme.- le espetó.

-¿Seguro?- le pregunto.- ¿Completamente seguro?

Fritz guardo silencio un instante, pensando en su respuesta.

-... seguro.- dijo.- es mas debo de agradecerles, tanto a ti como al concejo de guerra, desde que me enviaron aquí ya no tengo que verte ni escucharte…- sonrió.- no sabes el gran favor que me has hecho.

El rey frunció el ceño, ¡Ese chiquillo insolente! ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de él de esa manera?

No se dejaría vencer tan fácil, si su padre quería guerra eso tendría.

Ambos se miraron, pensando en su siguiente jugada, en si pensando en cómo someter al otro, si en algo se parecían Fritz y Federico I era en que no daban por vencidos tan fácil.

-¿Qué opinas del matrimonio, Fritz?- le pregunto su padre con un semblante serio.

-¿… matrimonio?- pregunto el joven en cuestión como si no comprendiera.

-la unión entre dos personas que se aman… dos personas vivas, claro.- respondió con saña.

Fritz ignoro la indirecta, la muy clara indirecta en la respuesta de su padre y le dijo:

-Lo lamento, por desgracia mi persona amada murió así que no tengo planes de casarme.

El rey soltó un puñetazo a la pared.

-¡No digas idioteces! ¡Mocoso inútil!- grito.

-¿¡Idioteces!- grito el príncipe.- ¡lo único estúpido aquí es esa idea tuya! ¡Ve y dile a esa señorita que se busque otro!

-esa señorita, como la llamas, será tu futura esposa.- dijo el rey aun molesto.

-¿¡Y qué te hace pensar que accederé!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Porque no te queda de otra, porque ese es tu destino… porque esa es la única manera de que te acepte de vuelta.- le expuso.

-¿Y para qué volver?- le pregunto.- ¡No hay nada que me interese ahí! ¡No quiero nada de ti! ¡No necesito que me aceptes por qué no me interesa!

Se dejo caer al piso, agotado de tanto gritar, ¿Por qué no entendía? ¿No podía dejarlo en paz?

-debe haber algo que te interese.- le dijo después de un rato.- Sofía y Gilbert, por ejemplo.

-no metas a mi madre en esto… ni a Gilbert.- le pidió.

-Debes extrañarlos, ¿o acaso me equivoco?- le dijo.- Sofía era tu confidente, tu apoyo… ella se empeñaba en malcriarte… Gilbert en cambio se divertía demostrándote su rebeldía, ¿No es así? Seguramente tomaste ese mal ejemplo de él.

-¡no culpes a mi madre ni mucho menos a Gilbert!- grito.- ¡Si soy así es por tu maldita culpa!

Le importaban. Y ahora él lo sabía. Había decidido hablar en mal momento.

El rey sonrió, se dio la vuelta y antes de marcharse le dijo:

-tu madre se la vive lamentándose día y noche… y todo por tu culpa, si ella muere debido a esa tristeza que le estas provocando… ¿Podrías perdonarte a ti mismo?

Fritz se recostó en el frio y sucio suelo de su celda. Claro que no. No se perdonaría que alguien más muriese por su causa. No lo permitiría, ni dejaría que lo culpasen por ello. Cerró los ojos y cayo profundamente dormido.

Soñó con la muerte de Hans, pero esta vez no solo veía morir a su amante, sino también a su madre y Gilbert… y por más que tratase de impedirlo no podía moverse de su sitio.

Despertó sudando frio… estaba aterrado.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

"Hans…"

"¿Puedes verme desde donde estas?"

"Dime ¿Puedes?"

"Si es así…"

"Ya te habrás dado cuenta que estoy pagando por todos mis errores."

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¡Auch!- exclamo la nación.

-Te dije que lo dejaras.- dijo la reina observando la herida.- Por suerte es muy pequeña.

-Si solo fue la punta de la espina.- explico la nación observándose el dedo.- Pero ya aflojo, si le doy otro tirón seguro la arranco.

Prusia tomo con cuidado el tallo de la rosa y le dio un tirón logrando arrancarla. La extendió hacia su reina la cual la tomo con sumo cuidado.

-gracias…- susurro esta levemente sonrojada.- no debiste de molestarte.

-No hay de qué y en realidad no fue una molestia.- dijo la nación sonriendo.

-¿Gilbert?- dijo Sofía en voz baja acercándose a este.

-¿Si?- respondió.

La reina rodeo el cuello de la nación con sus brazos y le beso. Gilbert se quedo estático. No respondió el beso pero tampoco puso resistencia.

Después de un rato la emperatriz se separo de este para tomar aire. Prusia se sentía bastante confundido.

-S-so… Sofí…- dijo entrecortadamente.

Sofía lo miro y después observo la rosa. Trago saliva un par de veces. Trato de contener las lagrimas y se volvió hacia la nación.

-Te amo, Gilbert… Es una cosa muy estúpida, ¿Verdad?

Prusia se quedo guardo silencio. Dirigió la vista al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que amas de mi?- le pregunto.

La reina lo miro atónita. Giro la rosa entre sus dedos y sonrió.

-Amo lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti. Me gusta que cuando estoy contigo… ya que no tengo la necesidad de actuar, soy como soy y nada más. Tú no me criticas o me juzgas, también amo tu forma de ser… en si me gusta tu actitud.

Prusia la miro. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue alejando poco a poco.

-Lo siento…- dijo.- yo amo a otra persona…

La reina sonrió mientras agachaba la cabeza, las lagrimas, que tanto se esforzó por reprimir, comenzaron a resbalar una tras otra y sin cesar sobre sus mejillas.

-Eso ya lo sabía… tonto.- murmuro.

Apretó la rosa con fuerza hasta que esta quedo destrozada y sus manos llenas de heridas y, casi por instinto, se dejo caer de rodillas.

-Por eso dije que era estúpido…- dijo entre sollozos.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

"Fritz…"

"…Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te encerraron…"

"Tantas que no sé por dónde empezar a contarte…"

"Aun que dudo que quieras saberlo."

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-Hola…- susurro para después sentarse a su lado.

Se encontraban sentados en las escaleras que daban al jardín. La Nación tenía la mirada fija al cielo.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunto volviéndose hacia ella.

-Casi seis meses…- respondió acercándose.

-…medio año…- mascullo.

-medio año, seis meses…- dijo.-En verdad impresionante.

-¿Qué es impresionante, Sofía?

-Lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

-¿Tú crees? En mi opinión ha ido muy lento.

-Eso es porque no haces nada además de escribir en tus diarios…

-Pues tú tampoco haces mucho que digamos.

La reina le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¿Disculpa?

-…n-nada…- dijo entrecortadamente.

Sofía lo miro. Cambio su semblante amenazador por uno serio.

-Oye… ¿Has ido a visitarlo?

-¿Ehh?- exclamo la nación.- ¿De que estas…?

-De Fritz. Que si has ido a verlo.

-¿Se puede?

-Claro, ¿Qué acaso no lo sabías?- La nación negó con la cabeza.- Mi señor va a visitarlo muy a menudo.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace como cinco meses. Me sorprende que no lo supieras.

-¡Si nadie me dice nada! ¿¡Como diablos quieres que me entere!

-Oye, tampoco te pongas en esa actitud, por lo menos no conmigo.- dijo Sofía cruzándose de brazos.- Como sea, no creo que lo visite por gusto… Siempre que vuelve de visitarlo no se le ve muy contento.

-oh, Sofí, pero si esa cara de amargado siempre la ha tenido…- dijo la nación en son de broma.

La reina entrecerró los ojos y acto seguido le dio un golpe a Prusia en la cabeza.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Eso me dolió, Sofí!- grito Gilbert.- ¡Solo bromeaba!

-¡No bromees respecto a mi señor!- exclamo Sofía levemente ofendida.- ¡Tonto!

-… Qué carácter…- Exclamó Prusia.- Así nunca lograras enamorarme.

La emperatriz apretó el puño derecho con fuerza.

-Prusia…

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Ya déjame en paz.- Exclamo el príncipe al recién llegado.

-Me temo que eso es imposible.- dijo el rey.- Tarde o temprano tendrás que acceder, Fritz.

Fritz le lanzo una mirada fría a su padre.

-No pienso darte ese gusto.

-No puedes huir para siempre de este compromiso.

-Si puedo, para empezar no estoy de acuerdo con él. Dile a esa señorita que busque otra persona con quien casarse.

-No hare eso.

-No pienso casarme con una desconocida.

-¿Desconocida? Ella es la hija de un gran militar, descendiente de la casa de Brunswick. La llegaste a ver en algunos eventos sociales… Cabello rubio y rizado… ¿No te suena?

-¿Ehh? ¿No será acaso…?- dijo Fritz haciendo memorias.- ¿Isabel Cristina?

- Vez como si la conoces, en efecto, es ella…

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-Duele… eres mala, Sofí…- dijo Prusia masajeándose la mejilla.

-¡Eso te pasa por jugar conmigo!- Exclamo la reina.- ¡Deja ya de decir tonterías y ponte serio!

-Sofía…

-Si no te digo las cosas es porque nunca tomas la situación enserio.- exclamo levantándose.- ¡Idiota!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- pregunto la nación indiferente.- No me pienso poner a llorar por todo.

La reina apretó las manos y comenzó a temblar de rabia.

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas al idiota frente mío!- grito tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Gilbert se quedo estático ante el arranque de ira tan repentino de su emperatriz.

- ¿¡Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa!- grito aun con más fuerza.- ¡Soy mujer pero no significa que sea idiota! ¡Yo sé a la perfección quien es la persona a la que amas! ¡Por eso desde un principio supe que era una estupidez enamorarme de ti!

-No sé de qué me hablas…- murmuro la nación.- Así que suéltame.

-Fritz… el…- dijo entrecortadamente.- El es a quien quieres, ¿Verdad?

Gilbert abrió los ojos atónito.

-c-como…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Sofía lo soltó. Prusia le exigió una explicación con la mirada. Ella se volvió a sentar a su lado.

-El lloraba todo el tiempo…- susurro.-… Pero siempre había algo que le devolvía la esperanza… curiosamente nunca se entero que quien hacia eso era alguien tan cercano…

Prusia sintió como la sangre dentro de su cuerpo se detuvo por un breve instante. Miro a la mujer sentada a su lado con tal asombro que no podía decir palabra alguna. No podía, ni quería, creerlo.

-Siempre lo supe. Siempre, siempre, siempre… ¡Todo el tiempo!- farfullo.

-¿…Tu?- soltó después de un rato.

-Te vi hacerlo un par de veces.- susurro.- Me sorprende que Fritz no se haya dado cuenta de que eras tú quien lo hacía.

Prusia escondió el rostro entre las manos. Sofía se recargo en el hombro de este.

-Deberías ir a visitarlo…- le sugirió con un tono dulce.- No te detendré. En el fondo, mi único deseo es verte feliz.

-Sofí…

-Porque te amo.- finalizo cerrando los ojos.- Gilbert Beilschmidt.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Pasaba de la media noche. Afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza y una briza helada entro por su ventana.

Todos dormían en el palacio a excepción de suya.

Gilbert Beilschmidt tomo su mejor abrigo y se coloco sobre los hombros como si de una capa se tratase. Seguía sin creer lo lejos que llegaba una mujer enamorada.

"_Toma" Le dijo colocándole en la mano una llave. "Es la llave de su celda, si tienes el valor de escapar con el… tu sabes que no los detendré… ni mucho menos pienso delatarlos."_

Introdujo las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo, no muy convencido. Se asomo por la ventana una vez más y pudo observar el jardín del palacio siendo iluminado casi por completo por la luz de la luna mientras que otras partes parecían ser tragadas por la oscuridad.

Por un momento deseo ser tragado por la oscuridad también.

Dejo los pensamientos lúgubres y se volvió a su escritorio. Tomo con sumo cuidado la flor que había cortado del patio y ato un lazo al tallo de esta del mismo color.

Marcho hacia la puerta: Esa noche era suya.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-H-Hans…- susurro entre sueños.

Y él solo lo observaba a través de la rendija aun teniendo la llave en su mano

Prusia lo observaba con una mezcla de tristeza, odio y cariño. Y algo de celos, celos que se retorcían dentro de su pecho.

Deseo con toda su alma odiarlo. Deseo odiarlo, destrozarlo… Amarlo. Deseo besarlo una vez más y decirle la verdad. Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, si se lo decía el volvería a amarlo una vez más.

Tomo la llave y abrió la puerta. Nadie se daría cuenta ya que ni siquiera el guardia lo noto. Porque, aun que fuese por solo un segundo y aun que el estuviese dormido y no pudiese escucharlo, estaría cerca de él y le hablaría con la verdad una vez más.

-Estúpido Fritz…- farfullo.- ¿cómo te atreves a dormir mientras el maravilloso yo te hace una visita? ¿Cómo te atreves a soñar con otra persona?

Fritz dormía plácidamente, por increíble que pareciera, en su celda. Prusia se pregunto que era aquello que soñaba. Sabía que la persona en los sueños de Fritz no era él. Lo sabia… y de pronto comprendió a Sofía…

Sintió una profunda tristeza.

-Sofía me dijo que me ama… ¿Puedes creerlo, Fritz?- susurro.- y también sabe mi secreto… y sobre nuestra antigua relación…- dijo apretando un poco las manos.- Creo que la subestimamos.

Fritz seguía dormido. Su cabello rubio cubría parte de su rostro y una de sus manos tocaba el piso.

-Te dejaría mi abrigo…- murmuro la nación.- Pero no quiero que sepas que vine a verte, pero eso no significa…- dijo sacando la flor de uno de sus bolsillos.- Que no haya pensado en dejarte algo.

Coloco la flor en el piso y miro a su príncipe una vez más.

-No vendré a visitarte más porque esto no solo me lastima a mí, sino también a ella…- dijo a media voz.- Se que tu ya no… ya no sientes eso por mí. Pero aun así te seguiré apoyando… Para serte honesto yo… Aun… aun te amo, Fritz.

Salió de la celda y cerró la puerta procurando no hacer ruido. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Como nación y como persona…- agrego.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

"Es gracioso, ¿Verdad?"

"Como la vida da vueltas y vueltas…"

"…y como las palabras se repiten…"

"… en otro momento y otra situación."

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Sintió algo tibio sobre su rostro, como si de una caricia se tratase y despertó.

-Gilbert…- susurro abriendo los ojos.- no, es imposible… fue solo un sueño.- se dijo con tristeza levantándose.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por su ventana. Dirigió la mirara al piso por inercia y observo con gran asombro una pequeña flor casi marchita.

No era la primera vez que encontraba una flor abandonada, muchas veces cuando pequeño llego a encontrar ese tipo de cosas en su escondite, lo que le sorprendía era que a esas alturas aun no supiera quién las dejaba ahí.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

"Y así paso el tiempo…"

"… mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba."

"Entre el dolor y la alegría."

"Entre la nostalgia y la soledad."

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, entre carcajadas estrepitosas, y tras él una reina furiosa exigiéndole que se detuviera. La nación la reto entre risas y siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

A lo lejos observo una silueta, y al reconocer de quien se trataba se detuvo en seco. La reina se detuvo tras la nación y lo tomo por los hombros.

Un joven se detuvo frente a ellos. Al principio no sabía que decir, pero opto por hacer una pequeña reverencia y sonreír.

-Majestad…- dijo con cortesía.- Joven Prusia.

-Fritz…- fue lo único que pudo decir Prusia, aun que realmente no necesitaba decir nada más.

-me alegro de verte tan vivaz como siempre, Gilbert.-dijo mirando sin mirarlo.- También me alegra ver que en estos dos años que estuve en prisión no cambiaste en nada.

-Federico, cariño…- dijo la reina con sonriendo con dulzura.- También nos alegra verte.

Fritz se abrazo a su madre con fuerza, cuando la soltó miro a Gilbert y sonrió. La nación sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un breve instante.

-Gilbert…- susurro Fritz colocando su mano sobre el hombro de éste.- Se que ya lo dije pero… Me siento muy feliz de verte.

El joven príncipe lo soltó de inmediato.

-Bien, con su permiso me retiro…- dijo Fritz comenzando a andar.- Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Nos vemos en la cena.- exclamo Sofía.- Bien…- dijo dirigiéndose a Gilbert.- ¿En qué estábamos?

-Sofí…- susurro la nación.- ¿Por qué no me recordaste que hoy iba a volver?

Sofía suspiro. Y después sonrió con resignación. En verdad no creyó que fuese a olvidarlo… Pero se trataba de Gilbert, su querido Gilbert, del cual casi todo era posible.

-No pensé que fueras a olvidarlo…- explico.- fui una tonta, así que perdón, Pru.

Prusia cruzo los brazos y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-Olvídalo…- dijo.- no importa.

Prusia comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a la reina. Ésta corrió tras él hasta llegar a su lado.

-Hey…- exclamo.- Por fin lo recordé…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la nación.

Sofía le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Retráctate!- grito.

-¡Nunca!

-¡Voy a darte una tunda…!

-¡Eso quiero verlo!- grito Gilbert echándose a correr.- ¡Alcánzame si puedes, tortuga!

-¡Vuelve aquí…! - dijo corriendo tras él con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.- ¡Gran tonto!

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Se hizo el silencio.

En la mesa se encontraban un enorme banquete y sentados alrededor de ésta cuatro personas en completo silencio.

Un largo he incomodo silencio.

-Y bien…- dijo la reina.- ¿A qué vas a dedicar tu tiempo a partir de ahora, Fritz?

El joven príncipe dio un sorbo a su bebida y se limpio con delicadeza los labios. Dirigió la vista hacia su madre y con amabilidad contesto:

-A lo que vuestro señor ordene…

-¿Y que se supone significa eso?- Pregunto Prusia al rey.

-De ahora en adelante Fritz solo se dedicara a ayudarme con los asuntos políticos y militares relacionados contigo. – Contesto el rey.- Eso fue parte del trato, ¿No es así, hijo?

Todos los presentes le dirigieron una mirada interrogante.

-Así es, padre.- afirmo.

Prusia y Sofía intercambiaron miradas. Algo no estaba bien.

-Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por nuestra gran nación…- dijo.- El futuro imperio de Prusia.

Gilbert se quedo atónito. Esa persona sentada frente suyo no era Fritz… O por lo menos eso quería creer.

-Me alegra oír que tengas planes a futuro…- dijo la reina.

-Gracias.

Y una vez dicho eso el silencio volvió. Todos los presentes continuaron cenando. Al parecer no había nada de qué hablar.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Era de madrugada y no podía dormir. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama.

"Todo lo relacionado con la administración de Prusia, ¿eh?" Pensó para sí. "Lo que menos quiero es verlo…"

Fritz se levanto de la cama. Necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco y aclarar sus pensamientos.

"No puedo seguir enojado por algo tan estúpido…"

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a andar por los enormes pasillos del palacio. Solo necesitaba aire fresco, caminar un poco y aclarar sus ideas. Solo eso.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

La puerta se abrió produciendo un suave crujido. La luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales dibujo una silueta en la pared.

Observo, en la misma sombra que producía la tenue luz de la luna, como la puerta se volvió a cerrar lentamente tras aquella persona.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto con indiferencia.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Sintió como alguien se acercaba más y más. Sintió como levanto las sabanas de su cama y se adentraba a esta.

Prusia cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar aquella presencia. Una mano se deslizo sobre su pijama, para ser exactos sobre su abdomen y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Suéltame…- pidió.

No le hizo caso, de lo contrario, deslizo la mano con suavidad bajo el pijama hasta llegar a sus regiones vitales.

La nación trago saliva y unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Detente… solo detente, por favor…

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Fritz bebió un vaso de agua antes de entrar a la mansión. Camino de vuelta por los pasillos pero esta vez tomo una ruta distinta.

No podía guardárselo para siempre, necesitaba preguntárselo.

Camino hacia el cuarto de la nación decidido a exigir una explicación.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¡…Ya!- grito.- ¡Suéltame, Fritz!

Las caricias cesaron. Prusia tomo la muñeca de aquel individuo y de un solo movimiento se coloco sobre éste.

-…- Abrió la boca incapaz de decir palabra alguna. No podía salir de su asombro… Se comenzó a preguntar cómo no se había dado cuenta antes… como pudo confundir a esa persona con Fritz…

Aflojo un poco su agarre mas no le soltó.

-Dijiste el nombre equivocado.- Le reclamo entre sollozos.- Mi nombre es Sofía, ¿Lo recuerdas?

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¿Por qué, Sofí?- Logró decir al fin.- ¿Por qué si te dije desde un principio que no, vienes y haces esto?

-Aun que lo preguntes…- dijo desviando la mirada.- No sabré darte respuesta alguna…

-¡No hagas al idiota frente mío!- grito.- ¡Siempre me dices eso! ¡Y justo ahora estas actuando como una idiota!

Sofía sonrió con tristeza, con la única mano disponible comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Prusia.

-Ahora tú eres el que tiene mal carácter…

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Llego hasta la habitación de Gilbert. Abrió de golpe la puerta y entro.

-¡Prusia, necesito…!

Calló al instante. Parpadeo un par de veces preguntándose si eso que estaba viendo era un sueño. No, no lo era… Su amante… no, su ex amante… sobre su madre y ésta le acariciaba el rostro…

No necesitaba preguntarse nada más, ni preguntar, ya que las explicaciones se estaban dando por si solas.

-Fritz…- susurro Sofía.

-No es lo que piensas.- Dijo Prusia soltando a la reina.

Agacho la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Fritz…- le llamo su madre.

-No.

-Hijo, déjame explicarte…

-No quiero escucharlos… no quiero explicaciones…- dijo reprimiendo la ira.- Lo comprendo a la perfección…

Una lagrima rodo por su rostro, después fue seguida por otras, una tras otra sin cesar…

-Fritz…- murmullo Prusia.- No…

-¿Era por eso, verdad?- pregunto entre sollozos.

-¿Eh?

-Comprendo… - dijo dándose la media vuelta.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y comenzó a temblar. Prusia lo miro confundido.

-¿Fritz?

-¡Fui muy estúpido por pensar que…! ¡Olvídalo!- Grito echando a correr.

-¡Fritz! ¡Espera, por favor!- Grito Gilbert levantándose de golpe para correr tras el.- ¡Fritz!

Sofía observo a Prusia salir tras Fritz. Tomo una almohada y escondió el rostro en esta.

Había sido rechazada una vez más.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

"Fue muy tonto de mi parte el pensar que…"

"…tal vez después de tanto tiempo el…"

"… Se fijaría en mi."

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¡Fritz!- grito la nación.- ¡Espera!

Fritz hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Gilbert y siguió corriendo hasta que choco con la salida principal del palacio. Gilbert se detuvo tras él.

-Lo siento…- dijo la nación.- Pero en verdad no es lo que estas pensando.

-Mentiroso… ¡Yo los vi, Prusia!- grito.- ¿¡Como te atreves a negármelo!

-No estoy negándotelo porque para empezar no paso absolutamente nada, no te dejes engañar por tus ojos y escúchame…- le pidió.

-No quiero.- respondió escondiendo el rostro en las manos.

-…entonces deja te ayudo.- dijo extendiendo su mano.- ¿O piensas estar para siempre en el suelo?

Fritz tomo la mano de Prusia en silencio. Una vez de pie dejo a la nación de lado y se dirigió a su cuarto, lo cual dejo muy contrariado a Gilbert.

El joven príncipe se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y volvió la mirada… La nación no lo estaba siguiendo.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

"Hey, Gilbert…"

"¿Es esto acaso una venganza?"

"¿O en verdad ya me olvidaste?"

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-He terminado, Padre…- dijo Fritz.- ¿En que mas puedo ayudarte?

-Es todo por hoy, Fritz.- dijo el rey guardando algunas cosas en el escritorio.- Creo que tienes algo de tiempo libre.

-Me parece bien…- exclamo Fritz estirando los brazos.- Le he dedicado mucho tiempo a esto, tal vez toque un rato la flauta…

El rey lo miro de reojo.

-De hecho…- dijo acercándosele.- Pensaba pedirte que pases algo de tiempo con Prusia… Se le ve un poco apático desde hace un tiempo, creo que le vendría bien algo de compañía.

-…- Fritz cruzo los brazos y negó con la cabeza.- Estará bien, tú sabes que le encanta su soledad.

-solo hazlo.- exclamo el rey saliendo de ahí.

Fritz maldijo su suerte y la hora en que salió de prisión. Suspiro con pesadez.

-diablos…

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Escucho el sonido de una flauta. Fritz estaba tocando nuevamente alguna de sus melodías. Gilbert hizo una mueca de disgusto: Siempre tuvo problemas con Fritz respecto a la música. No solo con la música, sino también con el ajedrez, con la pintura… en si con todo lo artístico.

-¡Gilbert!

Volvió a la realidad al instante. Al asomarse por la ventana pudo ver al príncipe en el patio.

-¿F-Fritz?

-Baja…- le ordeno.- Necesitamos hablar.

Gilbert frunció el ceño.

-¡Vete al diablo!- grito.- ¡Cuando quise hablar contigo no me hiciste caso, así que ahora yo no pienso hacerte caso a ti!

-¡Te dije que bajes!

-¡Y yo dije que no!

-¡Ya dejen de armar tanto alboroto!- grito Sofía desde alguna parte del castillo.- ¡O tu bajas o Fritz sube, pero ya cállense!

-¡No te metas, Sofí!- grito Gilbert.- Si tanto quieres hablar conmigo…- le dijo Gilbert a Fritz.- Sube.

-¿Y por qué tengo que subir? ¿Por qué no bajas?- exclamo el príncipe.- ¡A fin de cuentas es la misma distancia!

-Bien, no me dejan de otra…- murmuro Sofía apareciendo tras de Gilbert. La nación trago saliva: Algo muy malo iba a ocurrirle, estaba seguro de ello.- Muy bien, ¡Prepárate, Fritz!- grito asomándose, el príncipe la miro desconcertado. Sofía se volvió a la nación- ¿¡Listo, Gilbert!

-¿¡Que vas a hacer!- grito Gilbert sintiendo las manos de la emperatriz sobre su espalda.

-¿¡No es obvio!- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.- ¡Te voy a ayudar a bajar!

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Respiraban de manera agitada. Gilbert estaba aferrado a Fritz con el rostro escondido en el cuello de éste y los ojos cerrados. Fritz lo abrazaba también completamente aterrado.

-E-en v… en verdad…- tartamudeo Fritz.- Mi madre esta desquiciada…

-Dilo como es…- le pidió Prusia.- ¡Esta loca!

-En serio no creí que fuera a hacerlo…-susurro.

-Como se nota que no la conoces…-

-Y tu seguramente la conoces bien…- dijo con cinismo.- bastante bien.

-…deja de joder con eso, ¡Maldita sea!- grito Prusia apartándose.- Bájame.- le ordeno.

Fritz soltó a Gilbert, la nación se dejo caer al suelo, Fritz se sentó a su lado.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- pregunto después de un rato.

-Oh, nada en especial.- contesto.- Era una excusa para pasar el rato contigo…

Gilbert se sonrojo. Fritz lo miro de reojo.

-No creas que salió de mí…-dijo con seriedad.- Mi padre me lo ha pedido… él cree que has estado algo apático estos últimos días.

-… no sé de qué me hablas… Si he estado maravilloso como siempre…

-Y dale con la cantaleta de siempre…

-¡Cállate! ¡Seguramente te da envidia!

Fritz entrecerró los ojos.

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Te has vuelto un cínico.- señalo Prusia.

-cinismo es el tuyo…- soltó Fritz.

Prusia suspiro con molestia y se llevo la mano a la frente. Estaba cansado, harto, hastiado de la misma cantaleta, de que Fritz no quisiera escucharlo ni creerle… Y de pronto creyó comprender el motivo…

La nación lo miro fijamente.

-¿Acaso estas celoso?- murmuro.

-¿De qué? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? ¡Estoy molesto que es distinto! - dijo Fritz frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo también estaba molesto…- dijo a media voz.- cuando te vi con el teniente.

-Eso es distinto… estúpido…- farfullo.

-No. No lo es. Es exactamente lo mismo.- dijo.

-Yo mate a algún amigo tuyo.- soltó de pronto el príncipe.- Ni te delate, ni deje que te enviaran a prisión…

-Fritz…

-Ni me ausente dos años de tu vida por gusto, ni me acosté con tu madre…- le reclamó.- ¡Todo lo que haces es herirme, Prusia!

Gilbert apretó el puño izquierdo. Eso no era su culpa… como se atrevía a decir que…

-¡Si se trata de reclamar entonces yo también tengo mucho que decirte!- grito.- Yo no me acosté contigo para luego largarme sin despedirme, ni salía con dos a la vez, ni fingí que no pasaba nada, ni te pedí que me mataras para después tratar de matarte… ni… ni…- Prusia calló al instante.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos una vez más, aun así miro a Fritz solo para descubrir que este lloraba también.

-Tú también me lastimas y aun así te lo dejo pasar…- dijo entre sollozos.- Entonces dime, ¿Por qué cada vez que me equivoco tu no me lo puedes perdonar? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tus errores y los míos?

Fritz guardo silencio un instante. Prusia escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Solo olvídalo… ¿Quieres?- dijo el príncipe levantándose.- A fin de cuentas solo somos nación y gobernante. Solo eso.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

"Estoy seguro…"

"…conforme pasa el tiempo…"

"cada día siento que te odio más…"

"Pero también siento que te deseo aun con más fuerza."

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

El rey miro con asombro a su hijo. No podía darle crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que lo he pensado y…- dijo Fritz mirando a Prusia desde el balcón.- acepto.

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino?- Pregunto el rey.

-He estado pensándolo…- dijo volviéndose a su padre.- Que Prusia no puede quedarse sin un gobernante ante tu muerte y que si sigo así no llegare a ningún lado… Además tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿No?- Recalcó.- Que la razón por la cual estoy encerrado día y noche ayudándote con esto es para que me convierta en un digno gobernante.

Federico I esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, al fin había logrado su cometido. Fritz entrelazo los dedos y, sin dejar de mirar a Prusia, que se encontraba en el jardín con Sofía, dijo:

-Además ya diste tu palabra, ¿No? Es mi deber entonces… casarme con ella.

Lo había dicho y ya no podía retractarse, además era obvio que las cosas con Gilbert ya no estaban funcionando, el había tomado un camino distinto. Recordó una vez más la conversación que había tenido con Prusia meses atrás.

"_Te has vuelto un cínico… ¿Acaso estas celoso?... Yo también estaba molesto... ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme?"_

Esas palabra no podían salir de su mente ya que, por más molesto que estuviera con el… con Gilbert… Sabía que era verdad.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo el rey.- Por fin has sentado cabeza, te felicito…

Fritz lo miro con indiferencia.

-Enviare un mensaje a la familia Brunswick.- exclamo saliendo de la habitación.- no hay tiempo que perder.

Federico II se quedo de pie, inmóvil, inexpresivo, observando a Prusia, sintiendo por dentro como el dolor y la rabia lo consumían poco a poco hasta no dejar nada, solo vacio.

-No permitas que me case, Gilbert…- susurro.

Sabía que era inútil pedirlo, a fin de cuentas… Era su decisión.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Era de noche. Una vez más el viento soplaba, pero esta vez era una briza ligera. El sonido de la perilla de su puerta girando para después abrirse hizo que despertara.

-He oído las buenas noticias…- susurro una voz femenina entrando a su habitación.- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que aceptaste casarte?

-Lo siento, lo olvide.- dijo cubriéndose con la sabana.

-No. No lo olvidaste. Más bien fingiste olvidarlo.- exclamó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.- Es más, creo que te has arrepentido y que ahora te escondes como un niño bajo las sabanas.

-No saque sus propias conclusiones, majestad.

-No las saco. Lo veo. – Dijo colocando su mano sobre el rostro de Fritz.- ¿Y quién se lo va a decir a Gilbert?

-El ya debe saberlo.- susurro.- Los rumores corren rápido.

-Créeme…- dijo a la defensiva.- Si lo supiera él estaría aquí, no yo, porque le importas.

-Eso ya lo sé.- dijo molesto.- No ocupo que me lo digan.

La reina se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el umbral de la puerta.

-Fritz…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se que no te interesa pero… Entre Gilbert y yo jamás ocurrió nada… porque él está enamorado de alguien más.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¡Mira! ¡Apresúrate!- grito jalándolo del brazo.- ¡Son azules! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la nación con dificultad.

Sofía se volvió hacia esta y sonrió.

-Las flores… son de un tono azul muy peculiar.

-¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan emocionada?- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

-En efecto…- respondió ignorando el intento de insulto.

-¿Para eso me sacaste de la cama tan temprano?- le dijo zafándose de su agarre.

-Prusia, pasa del medio día…- recalcó.- Así que no es temprano.

-¡Para mí es temprano!- le reprocho.

-Tonto, claro que no es temprano.- volvió a decirle. Se volvió hacia donde estaban las flores.- Mejor ven y ayúdame a cortar unas cuantas.- sugirió.

Prusia acepto muy a su pesar y fue tras ella. Una vez que cortaron una docena, la reina le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera.

-¿Ya?- pregunto recogiendo todas en un solo ramo.

-Sí.- dijo tomándolas de las manos de Prusia.- Creo que está bien con estas.

-Que bien, tengo ganas de volver y dormir un rato.- exclamo estirándose.

-Holgazán.- dijo en un tono desafiante.

-… hoy no tengo ganas de discutir…- Respondió.

Sofía lo observo detenidamente. Prusia lucia más pálido de lo usual. Parecía cansado y un poco triste, como si le faltara algo. La emperatriz recordó el verdadero motivo por el cual lo había llevado ahí, así que se armo de valor y dijo:

-… oye…

La nación se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Has hablado con Fritz?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo.

El rostro de Gilbert se volvió sombrío. No era buena señal, por lo general cuando Sofí le preguntaba por Fritz sabía que significaban malas noticias. Aun así, se atrevió a preguntar:

-… No ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Yo… por nada en particular…- titubeo.

-No mientas.-le pidió Gilbert acercándose.- Tu nunca me preguntas sobre Fritz a menos de que haya algo importante de por medio.

-Tienes razón…- dijo Sofía.- lamento ser yo quien tenga que decírtelo…

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto.

-Fritz… él se… es que… no sé cómo decirlo…-volvió a vacilar.

-Solo dilo, sino me mata me hará más fuerte.- Exclamo la nación exasperada.

Sofía lo miro con tristeza. Trago saliva con dificultad, había un nudo en su garganta. Reprimió la tristeza y ante la mirada inquisidora de Prusia logro decir:

-El ha decidido casarse.

Prusia sintió como la sangre dentro de su cuerpo se congelo por un instante, sintió ganas de gritar, de llorar y de matar a Fritz, mas reprimió todo. Puso una expresión seria en su rostro y pregunto:

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace unas semanas, no te lo había dicho antes porque… tenía miedo.- le explico.

-No te preocupes…- le pidió apartando la mirada.- esto…- susurro.-creo que está bien así, ¿No?

-Prusia…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.- dijo sonriendo.- ¡Estoy bien!

Sofía lo miro. Mentiroso. No estaba bien pudo darse cuenta de ello. La reina coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Gilbert.

-… Hey… no te reprimas conmigo…- le dijo con dulzura.- si quieres llorar… hare como si nunca te vi.

Prusia la miro y sonrió.

-No, he llorado tantas veces que ya no me quedan ganas…-Dijo.- además…

-Es un azul muy bonito…- dijo la reina interrumpiéndole.

-¿Sofí?

-Me gusta mucho…- volvió a decir sonriendo.

-¿Estas escuchándome?- le reclamo Prusia molesto.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama este tono de azul?- le pregunto Sofía ignorando su pregunta.

-No, no lo sé, pero…

-¿…Que tal si le pongo un nombre?- le interrumpió nuevamente.

-¿Qué tal si me dejas terminar de decirte que…?

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Prusia! ¡Azul Prusia!-Grito dando de saltitos.

-Dios sí que eres…

- ¡Le queda perfecto!- volvió a decir viendo las flores que traía en la mano.

-No uses me nombre para…- mascullo Prusia observándola. Sofía le sonrió. La nación se dio cuenta de la verdadera intención de su emperatriz.- Olvídalo.

Sofía tomo con ambas manos las flores, Prusia se paro tras ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

-… G-Gilbert…- susurro completamente sorprendida.- ¿Q-que…?

-Sofí hay algo que siempre he querido decirte…- susurro la nación escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de ésta.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto apretando las flores entre sus manos.

-Muchas gracias por todo.

Sofía abrió los ojos atónita ante aquellas palabras. Sonrió con cierta tristeza y dejando caer las flores que traía poso sus manos sobre las de Gilbert.

-No hay de qué.- respondió.

-Ah, por cierto…

-No te preocupes.- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de la nación.- Fingiré que nunca escuche eso, Prusia.

Gilbert abrazo a su emperatriz con un poco mas de fuerza.

"Danke" Pensó.

* * *

¡Capitulo 10 arriba!

¡Perdón! ¡Juro que lo siento! Pero tengo una explicación para no haber actualizado en casi mes y medio, es que me había quedado completamente, totalmente bloqueada. Pero por suerte la inspiración volvió a mí… -En plena madrugada, pero volvió.- además de que tenía y sigo teniendo kilos de tareas y evaluaciones, por lo cual no tenía ni tiempo para pensar en cómo continuarlo.

Pero por fin lo hice TT˰TT

Y aquí les dejo el cap. 10 esperando que no me quieran matar o hacerme vudú o que invoquen a Rusia o pedirle a Iggy que me maldiga o… Basta, creo que estoy dramatizando, ¿o tal vez no? ¬¬u

Bien, aquí dejo las respuestas a los reviews:

**YuzuOwO:** Ya Fritz tomará su venganza… aun que dudo que el rey viva para verla o contarla… Sobre Gil sirvienta estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un especial de "Cosplays Maid Gilbo"… Bueno, Gil no hizo mucho por Fritz, pero estoy sintiendo venir que más de una persona querrá matar a Sofí… Gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior.

**Himawari-hayashibara:** ¡No, por favor! ¡Mis piernas no! ¿Cómo podre escribir sin ellas? Jejeje, no te preocupes, tal vez tarde pero no dejare inconclusa esta historia. Gracias por leer, me alegra saber que te haya gustado mi fic.

Gracias por comentar, tratare de actualizar pronto. –Y de conseguirme una Aikawa- Sensei hoy mismo si es posible-

Aquí les dejo unas notas históricas y aclaraciones:

Respecto a Fritz:

Fritz escapo en 1730 a la edad de 18, en aquella época la edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio.

Por desgracia el plan de Fritz fue descubierto, provocando que se le asignara una pena en prisión y que fuera privado de su cargo de sucesor al trono temporalmente.

Se dice que la razón por la cual mataron a Hans frente a los ojos de Fritz fue para darle un escarmiento, en algunas versiones manejan que el rey conocía la relación amorosa entre Fritz y Hans.

De 1730-1732, Fritz estuvo prisionero y en 1733, después de dedicarse diligentemente a asuntos militares y políticos, Fritz accedió a casarse con Isabel Cristina y al hacer esto recupero su cargo como príncipe heredero.

Cabe decir que después de eso no le quedaron ganas de oponerse a su padre, hasta que este murió… pero esa es otra historia.

Respecto al Rey Sargento:

No tengo idea ni de por dónde empezar.

Me es muy difícil manejar al rey sargento y su relación con Prusia. Por su parte el padre de Fritz-Federico Guillermo I o Federico I- no fue del todo malo. Vio mucho por Prusia. Durante su reinado Gilbert se desarrollo y creció de manera considerable.

Durante su reinado convirtió a Prusia en uno de los principales estados europeos. Uno de sus principales logros fue el desarrollo interno de Prusia. Fortaleció la industria, instauro en Prusia la enseñanza primaria obligatoria. Desarrollo un enorme y eficaz ejército de cual se sintió orgulloso, compuesta de hombres altos, procedentes (reclutados, y a veces secuestrados ¬¬u) de todos los rincones de Europa, convirtiendo a Prusia en la tercera potencia militar de Europa.

Y curiosa -e irónicamente- Desprecio el lujo de reinado de su padre. De hecho desarrollo un sistema de economía rígido y eficaz para poder hacer frente a las deudas contraídas por su padre y mejorar en gran medida la situación financiera de Prusia.

De esto se pueden sacar varias conclusiones:

*Una de ellas es que Federico I en realidad vio y dio mucho por Prusia. –Ya me lo imagino como un padre con Gilbo-

*Otra es que la rebeldía viene de familia.

*Y que antes del reinado de Federico Guillermo I, Gilbo pedía limosna en las calles, vestía harapos y daba pasiones por unas cuantas monedas… -No se crean lo último, es cierto que el abuelo de Fritz por poco agoto el tesoro público pero eso no significa que Prusia se haya dado a la mala vida.-

Los demás puntos se los dejo a la imaginación.

Ahora si es todo… ¿Reviews?


	11. El favor de la soledad

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón por la demora!**

* * *

Hetalia no es mio, le pertenece a su creador Himaruya-Sensei.

"**El favor de la soledad"**

Cap. 11

_Hey, Fritz. ¿Aun lo recuerdas? _

_Aquel día tú dijiste algo que me hirió en lo más profundo._

_Y desde aquel entonces, sin que te dieses cuenta, cada una de tus acciones…_

_Me han ayudado a comprender y crecer de una manera algo dolorosa._

* * *

Era un día perfecto. El sol brillaba, el viento era ligeramente frio, los caminos rodeados de hermosos paisajes verdes…Realmente divino.

Un carruaje se dirigía al castillo. Dentro de éste se encontraba una hermosa joven y su padre.

-¿Cuánto falta, padre?- pregunto la joven asomándose por la ventanilla del carruaje.

-Solo un poco más.- le contesto el hombre.- Se paciente, querida.

La joven suspiro con pesadez, pasando sus finos dedos entre su larga cabellera rubia.

-Lo he sido bastante tiempo.- reprochó sin dejar de mirar afuera.

"Ya quiero verlo…" pensó con ilusión. "…a mi futuro esposo."

-Hace tiempo que no había tanto movimiento en esta casa…- exclamo Sofía.- ¿Verdad, Prusia?

La nación se encontraba sentada en uno de los ventanales con la vista fija al jardín. Afuera todo estaba listo para la ceremonia de compromiso.

-¿Gilbert?- susurro la reina preocupada.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- soltó la nación sin mirarla.- ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Soy el increíble reino de Prusia, ¿Recuerdas?

-…No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar tus tonterías de nuevo…

-¡Hey!

La reina miro a Gilbert con dulzura.

-Porque eso significa que estas volviendo a ser el de antes.

* * *

Fritz se encontraba en su habitación. Había ya terminado de vestirse ahora solo le faltaba arreglarse el cabello. Tomo un lazo azul que se encontraba en el buro y lo ato a su coleta.

"Supongo que así estoy bien." Pensó mientras se daba un vistazo final en el espejo. "…Ahora solo debo de recibirla con mi mejor sonrisa."

Suspiro con pesadez. Sabía que no podía seguir fingiendo que estaba feliz con la situación, aun que también sabía que no podía negarse; no solo porque fue él quien la provoco, sino también porque no podía dejar a Prusia en manos de cualquier persona.

-Lo haces por Gilbert…- se dijo por lo bajo.- Recuerda que lo haces por el bien de Gilbert…

Alzo la mirada y esbozo su mejor sonrisa. Perfecto.

-Ahora...- mascullo saliendo de su habitación.- A esperar por ella.

La puerta se cerró lentamente tras él. Miro a través de los ventanales el hermoso día que transcurría afuera del castillo.

Y por un momento Fritz pensó que tal vez se trataba de una señal… tal vez algo bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

En la entrada principal del palacio se encontraba Federico I esperando impaciente por su hijo. Escucho a lo lejos unos pasos y, recordando que había quedado de verse con Fritz ahí, dio por sentado que se trataba de éste.

-Llegas tarde…- soltó el rey volviéndose.-Gilbert…- exclamo sorprendido al ver a la nación tras el.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que eras Fritz…

-Vine a hacerte compañía…- dijo éste.- Además yo también quiero verla.

"Quiero ver a la persona…"

"…Por la cual me has cambiado, Fritz."

* * *

El joven príncipe caminaba a toda velocidad entre los enormes pasillos del castillo, mientras que, mentalmente, ya estaba escuchando los regaños de su padre; seguramente le diría que era un mocoso idiota y que aun le faltaba un montón de cosas por aprender. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos y siguió andando hasta la entrada. Pero, a unos escasos metros de llegar a ésta, se detuvo en seco.

-Gilbert…

¿Qué hacia ahí con su padre esperando? Fritz sintió una sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago. Coloco su mano sobre el pecho y, dando un enorme suspiro para calmarse, procedió a seguir andando…

"No puedo darme el lujo de retractarme ahora…" se dijo a sí mismo. Miro a Prusia. "Recuerda que lo haces por su bien… "

-Disculpen la tardanza…- exclamo el joven acercándose.

Prusia miro a Federico fijamente.

-Luces bien…- soltó con una sonrisa picara.- Aun que obviamente yo, el grandioso reino de Prusia, luzco mucho mejor.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido.- exclamo Fritz entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ahí viene…- exclamo el rey.- ¿Pueden verla?

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirada.

-Es la café, ¿Verdad?- dijo Prusia señalándola.

La carreta se detuvo frente a ellos. Un hombre bajo de esta y saludo al rey con cortesía. Dentro del carruaje aun se podía ver la silueta de otra persona.

-Mi señor…- dijo.- Es un placer encontrarme frente a usted después de este largo viaje.

-El placer es nuestro…- dijo el rey.

Prusia y Fritz permanecieron en silencio observando la escena. Una vez que ambos hombres terminaron de hablar, el rey le indico a ambos que se acercasen.

-Mi nombre es Prusia…- se presento Gilbert haciendo una reverencia.- Es un honor para mí conocerlo.

-El honor es mio, mi señor.- dijo el hombre.- Fernando Alberto II de Brunswick para servirle.

-¿Brunswick? -Gilbert miro con atención al hombre… Ya comprendía el porqué la importancia de ese matrimonio. -La familia Brunswick pertenece una larga línea de duques y militares. ¿Verdad?

-Está en lo correcto.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Y bien…- exclamo Fernando volviéndose a Fritz.

-Disculpe no haberme presentado antes…- exclamo Fritz.- Mi nombre es Federico II de Prusia. Encantado de conocerlo.

-El placer es mio.- Dijo estrechando su mano con la de Federico.- Espero que cuides bien de Isabel Cristina; ella es una chica obediente, bien educada, así que no causara ninguna molestia.

-Y hablando de ella…- pregunto Gilbert mirando a todos lados.- ¿Dónde está?

-Ah, es cierto, en la carreta.- exclamo el hombre sonriendo.- Ella es algo tímida y por eso no ha bajado aun, pero permítanme un momento.

Fernando Alberto la llamo un par de veces. La chica se levanto de su asiento y se asomo por puerta del carruaje.

Prusia la observo detenidamente, incrédulo, era muy hermosa: Su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus mejillas eran rosadas, sus labios eran de color carmesí y sus ojos grandes, redondos e inocentes, eran de un hermoso tono azul cielo.

La chica traía un vestido blanco decorado con cintas rosa pálido y en su cabello, rubio, largo y rizado un enorme broche en forma de mariposa.

Fritz pudo notar como la nación observaba fascinado a la bella joven. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso… ¿Qué tenia de especial esa chica para que la mirara de esa manera?

Isabel Cristina dedico una sonrisa tímida a todos los presentes. Se dispuso a bajar por cuenta propia del carruaje, pero, apenas coloco el pie en el escalón de éste, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre Isabel?- le pregunto su padre.

-me he atorado.- dijo señalando con la vista el tacón de su zapatilla que se encontraba atorado entre las rendijas del escalón.

Gilbert la miro detenidamente, tan torpe e ingenua…

-Yo la ayudo…- dijo caminando hacia ella.

La joven miro a su padre preocupada. El hombre le indico con la mirada que accediera a ese gesto tan amable.

-No te preocupes.- dijo la nación arrodillándose frente a ella.- Será rápido.

Prusia desatoro el tacón de la joven de un solo movimiento, extendió su mano hacia ella y la ayudo a bajar.

-G-gracias…- dijo a media voz completamente sonrojada.-…e-esto…- titubeo.

-Prusia.

-Mi nombre es Isabel Cristina.- exclamo la chica sin mirarlo completamente nerviosa.- ¡Y es un honor para mí conocerla…! ¡Perdón! ¡Conocerlo, Joven Prusia!

-El gusto es todo mío.- dijo por lo bajo.- Mi futura señora.

* * *

El rey hizo pasar a sus invitados a la sala de estar. Una vez dentro, después de que la emperatriz se presentara; los mayores procuraron apartarse a una distancia prudente de los futuros esposos.

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron. La última vez que Fritz había visto a Isabel Cristina fue cuando ambos eran niños. Lo único que recordaba de ella es que siempre se la pasaba escondiéndose de él, y que cada vez que lo veía comenzaba a titubear, para después sonrojarse por completo y salir corriendo.

Se acerco a ella y pudo observar como las mejillas de ésta se colorearon, igual que cuando niños; tomo su mano y la besó con suma delicadeza, como si de una frágil y delicada flor de cristal se tratase. Los futuros esposos se encontraron frente a frente. Ella sonrió con timidez él, en cambio, sonrió con cierta indiferencia.

-Me siento muy feliz de verte Isabel.-susurro el príncipe con una sonrisa galante.- Permíteme decirte que te vez hermosa.

-M-muchas gracias…

Los futuros consuegros intercambiaron miradas ante la escena. La nación se limito a desviar la mirada.

-Gilbert…- le llamo Sofía.- Ven un momento por favor.

La nación se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su emperatriz.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vigílalos por favor.- le pidió la reina a la nación.- Nosotros tenemos que hablar sobre algunos asuntos.

-¿Y por qué debo vigilarlos yo?- cuestiono.

-Porque queremos que la novia llegue de blanco al altar, por eso.- exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Así que… ¡Te los encargo!

Los futuros consuegros salieron de la habitación dejando solos a la futura pareja y a la nación. Éste último se acerco a la feliz pareja que apenas empezaba a intercambiar palabras.

-He oído que usted toca la flauta.- dijo Isabel Cristina por lo bajo.

-Sí, así es.- Le contesto Fritz.- ¿Y usted toca algún instrumento?

-Oh, claro que no…- murmuro sonrojarse.- Mis padres temían que al aprender a tocar algún instrumento me volviera un tanto… presuntuosa… supongo, jamás lo entendí.

-Ah…- exclamo el príncipe.- Comprendo.

-¿No crees que deberías tocar alguna pieza para ella?- soltó Gilbert de pronto.

-Oh, no, no…- exclamo la chica.- No quiero causar molestias.

-No es ninguna molestia.- dijo Fritz tomando la flauta que se encontraba en su estuche.- Encantado tocare una pieza para usted.

Fritz comenzó a tocar sin dejar de mirar a Isabel, mejor dicho sin dejar de mirar sobre el hombro de Isabel la cual estaba perdida en el bello sonido que producía la flauta. Tras ella se encontraba Gilbert mirándolo. Ambos se contemplaban.

-Es muy hermosa, una melodía bastante melancólica…- murmuro la chica.

Gilbert sonrió con tristeza. El reconocía esa melodía a la perfección, años atrás cuando Fritz tan solo tenía catorce años, le dedico esa canción.

_-Siempre luces algo distante…- le dijo en aquella tarde lluviosa.- Compuse esta melodía pensando en esa soledad._

Sí, esa canción era suya, le pertenecía por el simple hecho de haber sido creada a base de su tristeza, de su amor no correspondido… de su fracaso.

Isabel comenzó a aplaudir una vez terminada la canción.

-Hermosa… bastante hermosa.- exclamo.- en verdad tiene talento, Federico.

-Gracias.- dijo el príncipe sonriendo.- Me alegra que le haya gustado.

-Es muy bonita…- Farfullo Gilbert.- Isabel Cristina.

La chica se encontraba recargada en la ventana observando el paisaje. Gilbert y Fritz se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Supongo que está bien.- dijo Fritz alzando los hombros.-…No puedo negarlo.

-Sé que vas a ser muy feliz a su lado…- susurro Gilbert. Fritz lo miro desconcertado, no esperaba oír eso. -Se ve que es una buena persona, así que… espero que no la lastimes.

-Ten por seguro que eso no sucederá.- le prometió.

Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte, mientras sentían como poco a poco, la tristeza y los celos destrozaban algo en su interior.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

_Oye, Gilbert…_

… _el atardecer, cuando termine contigo, con lo nuestro…_

_Eso lo hice porque tenía miedo y porque ya no deseaba lastimarte más…_

_Después de haberlo hecho, me di cuenta que lo único que hice fue herirte… perdón por ello… _

_Pero, ¿Sabes? Creo que ambos obtuvimos algo bueno de todo esto: Aun que sea un poco y a nuestra manera, creo que hemos madurado._

* * *

Gilbert observo desde su ventana la luna. Una luna verdaderamente hermosa. Desde el fondo de su corazón deseo que los rayos de ésta iluminaran más allá del jardín.

Su pecho dolía, dolía mucho más de lo que recordaba le había dolido en ocasiones anteriores.

En el fondo, quería negar la razón de su sufrimiento, quería ocultarlo como lo hizo durante tanto tiempo… pero ya no podía más, era más que obvio; por lo menos para él, que la llegada de esa mujer solo había ayudado a abrir la herida que apenas empezaba a cicatrizar… y dolía.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la llegada de Isabel y la instalación de ésta en la mansión. La verdad no le molestaba en absoluto que esta estuviera viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él, ni mucho menos que se le acercara a conversarle; en realidad eso le gustaba mucho. Pero no podía tolerar verla cerca de Fritz, cada vez que ella se le acercaba; aun que fuera sin intención alguna, Gilbert no podía evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho acompañado por algo de rabia que se agolpaba en la boca del estomago. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y ahora; faltando solo una noche para que Fritz e Isabel unieran sus vidas para siempre, comenzaba a darse cuenta que no podría hacer nada para evitar que estuviesen juntos.

Completamente juntos.

La persona a la que le perteneció una noche tiempo atrás en ese jardín que observaba; uniría su cuerpo a otra, otra persona que no era él. Eso dolía aun más… Le dolía mucho más que todas las jugadas anteriores y le sabia a traición.

Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro esperando que, por lo menos un poco, el malestar cesara o en su defecto se redujera un poco.

* * *

Fritz se detuvo en el pequeño quiosco que se encontraba en el otro extremo del jardín, acerco con delicadeza la flauta a sus labios y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía.

Entre más tocaba más y más se perdía entre las notas que conformaban la balada. Cada nota traía consigo un recuerdo. Siempre que tocaba era así. Era como si la música trajera consigo todos los fragmentos de su memoria, los cuales agolpaban su cabeza y su corazón, de distintas ideas, pensamientos y emociones.

Por un momento, Fritz deseo que todos sus temores, dudas y miedos se perdieran como las notas de su melodía se perdían en el viento. Por solo un momento…

* * *

_Dicen que la música es e alimento del alma, ¿No?_

_En mi caso, Fritz, tú música es un suave licor que embriaga mi alma y mi corazón._

* * *

La música logro atravesar las paredes de su habitación, llegando hasta sus oídos… más no podía ver de dónde provenía. Pero sabía que era él, Fritz, solo él podía tocar de esa manera tan triste, tan nostálgica y cautivadora. Gilbert decidió salir de su habitación. Sintiéndose atraído por aquella sonata que, como si de un hechizo se tratase, lo llamaba a seguirla. Pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La nación se detuvo en seco. Si seguía la música en algún momento dado se encontraría con él y entonces…

Sacudió la cabeza, ya hastiado de la situación. Estaba harto de lo mismo. Se sentía harto de auto compadecerse, de preguntarse siempre lo mismo y de tener miedo. Cruzo a paso largo los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la cocina. Necesitaba algo dulce pero que a su vez lo hiciera perderse un poco de sí.

Busco entre las cosas dentro de la alacena, y ahí, en el fondo, encontró justo lo que quería: Una botella de Licor. Perfecto. Era su turno de divertirse y de olvidarse del mundo, aun que fuese solo una noche.

Si Fritz iba a casarse, ese era su problema no suyo. Y mientras fuera joven, privilegio obtenido por ser una nación, disfrutaría de la vida. Además, tenía la fe de que, una vez iniciando, los miles de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente se callasen un momento.

Tomo un vaso de cristal y lo lleno hasta la mitad de licor.

-¡A mi salud!- brindo la nación tomándoselo de golpe.

* * *

Fritz seguía en el quiosco, perdido en los recuerdos que cada pieza traía consigo. Recordando situaciones y personas diferentes. Aun que, en su gran mayoría, los recuerdos lo llevaban a su infancia y a Gilbert.

-Hay quienes tratan de dormir, ¿Sabes?- le respondió una voz.

Federico dio un pequeño salto, asustado. Eso sí que había sido aterrador. No esperaba la intromisión de nadie esa noche y mucho menos de él.

-Prusia…- susurro entre labios. Se volvió solo para comprobar que estaba en lo correcto.- Me has metido un susto de muerte.

-Oh, ¿En serio?- soltó Gilbert sin dejar de mirarlo.

Fritz lo miro también. Pudo percibir el olor del alcohol disfrazado bajo un manto de azúcar.

-¿Has estado bebiendo?- le pregunto serio. La nación asintió.- ¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Una botella.- dijo Prusia con tranquilidad.

-No puedo creer que estés de pie…

El príncipe se acerco a Prusia, el cual comenzó a retroceder. No. No tenia porque acercarse y, si su intención era regañarlo, con menor razón. El solo se había estado divirtiendo. Fritz estiro la mano tratando de tomar a Prusia por el hombro, pero este se aparto violentamente.

-Es muy tarde…- dijo Fritz afablemente tratando de calmarlo.- No creo que deberías estar afuera a esta horas y mucho menos en ese estado.

-En todo caso…- soltó Gilbert mirando a otra parte.- Tú tampoco deberías estar despierto. Así que no me vengas con regaños…- le reprochó.- Deberías de estar contento de que solo me despertaste a mí.

-Eso es porque ya estabas despierto.- dijo.- Tu solo seguiste el sonido, ¿Verdad?

Gilbert se quedo en silencio con la vista fija en algún punto hacia la nada. Tenía razón. Como odiaba que tuviese la razón. La música de Fritz se había colado entre las paredes del castillo hasta llegar a sus oídos y, como si de un encanto se tratase, la siguió hasta coincidir con él.

-S-sí…- soltó.- Te escuche pero creí que era mi imaginación.- cerró los ojos, cansado.- Y pensé en preguntarte que hacías despierto tan tarde… Mañana te casa y… y yo…- la voz se le comenzaba a quebrar.- Y- yo solo…

El príncipe miro con tristeza a la nación. Era obvio que el alcohol lo estaba haciendo hablar de más, sabía que el verdadero Gilbert no hablaría así a menos de que estuviera o muy enojado o muy herido. Y en este caso, muy ebrio.

-Venga…- dijo Fritz tratando de sonreír.- Deja te llevo a tu habitación…

Fritz trato de tomar la mano de Gilbert, la nación se aparto con brusquedad.

-¡Yo puedo ir solo!- chillo. Solo. Como odiaba esa palabra.- ¡No quiero que me toques!

-Gilbert…

-¡Seguramente ya pusiste tus manos sobre ella!- grito.- ¡Y si no lo has hecho seguro mañana lo harás!- Fritz lo miro. Con que se trataba de eso.- ¡No quiero que me toques!

-Aun si la tocara…- soltó Fritz con tristeza.- Ella jamás… sus caricias y lo que llegara a producir en mí, jamás se comparara con lo que tú me haces sentir.

Gilbert abrió los ojos atónito. Aun en su estado, había una parte de él que estaba consciente. Una parte que al día siguiente recordaría todo, o cierta parte de lo ocurrido. Una parte que, no lo dejaría de atosigar. Y que ahora se negaba a creer en las palabras de aquel joven frente suyo.

-Gilbert…- le llamo Fritz.- Comprende que esto solo lo hago por compromiso, el compromiso que tengo contigo como gobernante.- dijo sincerándose.- Aquel día te dije que tomaría decisiones responsables por el bien de los dos, ¿Recuerdas?

¿Responsables? Decisiones responsables, ¿Decía? ¡Eso no era responsable, era estúpido y egoísta! ¡Se estaba olvidando de él! ¡El niño pequeño que tomo su mano y lo invito a dibujar, el adolecente que se burlaba de él con cariño y no supo que responder ante su declaración de amor, el joven adulto que lo beso y le dijo que lo amaba…! ¡Su Fritz se estaba olvidando de él! Ahora estaría con ella, con esa hermosa y tímida chica… ¡Y se olvidaría de él! ¡Lo dejaría solo de vuelta! No. No quería volver a estar solo…

-¿¡Y que tiene de responsable eso!- grito. Su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba por el frío, la rabia y la tristeza.- ¡A mi parecer solo lo haces por conveniencia! ¡Solo se trata de recuperar tu cargo como príncipe heredero…!

-Gilbert…- soltó Fritz acercándose.- ¿Jamás te has puesto a pensar por qué después de rechazarlo ahora quiero recuperar mi cargo como príncipe? ¿Por qué si tanto lo repudie ahora lo quiero de vuelta?- le pregunto colocando su mano sobre el hombro de este. La nación lo miro, pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de Fritz… Pero había algo más. Algo muy familiar… Era acaso… ¿Amor?- ¿Nunca te has preguntado cuales son mis verdaderos motivos?

Y de pronto comprendió. Había estado tan cejado por los la tristeza, el enojo y los celos… Que jamás se había parado a pensar con cuidado en el por qué de las acciones de Fritz. Ahora le resultaba obvio.

-Yo soy la única persona que puede estar a tu lado. Si me caso, tarde o temprano seré tu gobernante. Más que nada lo hice porque no quería que otra persona estuviese a tu lado.- le explico.- He vivido años contigo y te conozco o por lo menos creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo tratarte.- dijo Fritz sonrojándose.- Nadie más puede tratar contigo como yo, un desconocido jamás sabría lo que yo sé... Porque creo…- susurro.- yo creo conocerte mejor que nadie.

No. Aun te falta mucho que saber. No sabes que por las noches no puedo dormir cuando pienso en nuestro pasado. No sabes lo solo que me he sentido durante todos estos años. No sabes que me siento atrapado como un ave en este castillo. No sabes… lo mucho que te odio por no haberme creído… Y lo mucho que me odio por seguirte amando de igual manera. Tú no sabes nada de mí. No sabes.

-Tú no me conoces…- soltó Prusia mirando el suelo.- No me entiendes…

-Todo este tiempo… encerrado en este enorme palacio…- dijo Fritz con un hilo de voz.- Te has sentido muy solo, ¿Verdad?- El rostro de Prusia se ensombreció.- Fingías que no era así, incluso gritabas a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te gustaba tu soledad… Desde pequeño yo… - confeso Fritz sonrojándose.- Me he dado cuenta de ello y he tratado de ayudarte… Pero creo que al final solo lo empeore…

"Cállate…"

-Al enamorarme de ti…

"Cállate, por favor…"

-Al huir…- susurro.- Solo empeore las cosas…

"No lo digas"

-En verdad lo siento, es mi culpa.

-¡Cierra la boca!- chillo la nación furiosa quitando la mano de Federico de su hombro con un golpe.- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿¡Que trataste de ayudarme! ¿¡Que estuvo mal todo lo ocurrido!- exclamo rabioso.- ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido! ¡Si en serio quieres ayudarme escúchame y deja ya de decir tonterías!

-Gilbert…

La nación temblaba. No era el alcohol, de hecho el efecto de este ya se estaba pasando. Era el hecho de que ya estaba un poco más consciente y esas palabras… Le dolían.

-Ya me quedo en claro que tu no sientes nada más por mí…- dijo la nación.- Y eres tan estúpido… ¡No te das cuenta de muchas cosas, no me escuchas y para colmo te contradices!- le reclamó.- ¡Primero dices que quieres que tengamos una relación Nación/Gobernante y ahora…! ¡Pareciera que tratas de seducirme!

Fritz se quedo en silencio. Aquellos reclamos tenían mucha razón. Era cierto que él le había pedido eso, y que se había puesto en actitud de lograrlo. Pero, en el fondo, Gilbert había sido su primer amor, lo seguía amando aun después de pasar por otras manos. Para él Prusia era su mundo, aun que no lo demostrase. Era la persona que había estado a su lado durante años de maltrato. La persona que lo amaba incondicionalmente…

-¡Eres un i…!

Gilbert no pudo completar la frase. Se encontraba atónito… Fritz… Fritz lo abrazo… Lo abrazaba con fuerza y tenía el rostro sumido entre el hombro y el cuello de la nación. Prusia pudo sentir las lagrimas de su príncipe mojar su camisón… Humedeciendo su piel.

-Perdón…- susurro.- Perdón por hacerte tanto daño…

-Fritz…- soltó la nación colocando suavemente su mano en la espalda de este.- Federico...

-Puedes odiarme, me lo merezco.- Sollozo sobre su hombro.- Por irme, por buscar consuelo en otros, por ser tan rebelde e infantil, por no estar a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas…

Prusia se limito a asentir, mientras que, con sumo cuidado, abrazaba a Fritz. Le dolía verlo así.

-Por lo único que podría odiarte…- susurro Gilbert después de un rato.- Es por no dejarme explicarte las cosas… Por ser tan terco. Pero, sino fueras así, la verdad no sabría quien eres tú.

Fritz rodeo a Prusia por la cintura. Aun tenia escondido su rostro en el cuello de la nación, pero las lagrimas ya habían cesado.

-Ahora…- le pidió Prusia.- Deja ya de llorar y lamentarte, mañana hay una boda…- Fritz se aparto de la nación. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.- Y si luces fatal en tan importante día, me sentiría avergonzado… ¡Un gobernante de Prusia mal parecido! ¡Eso nunca!- exclamo sonriente.- ¡Hazme un favor y muéstrale al mundo el chico seguro, carismático y problemático, sobre todo problemático, que eres!

Fritz comenzó a reír por lo bajo, Prusia le hizo segunda. No podía hacer nada más.

El viento soplo entre los arboles produciendo un sonido algo tétrico. Era frio y cortante como en aquella ocasión. Ambos jóvenes se miraron, la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el patio. Una tenue luz…

-Frio…- dijo Gilbert entre labios.

Fritz se quito el abrigo y lo coloco sobre los hombros de la nación, después tomo su mano con suma delicadeza.

-¿Mejor?-le pregunto.- ¿Te apetece entrar?

-Creo…- dijo Prusia sujetando la mano de éste con fuerza.- Que eso sería lo más conveniente.

Ambos entraron en silencio al castillo. Por los pasillos lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de sus pasos y poco a poco, en aquel silencioso camino, los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, se soltaron de las manos.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo Prusia entrando a su habitación.

-Que descanses…- dijo Fritz despidiéndose con un ademan.- Gilbert.

* * *

"Sabes…"

"…Para ser honesto, es cierto que antes alardeaba mucho de mi soledad, pero eso era debido a que si me gustaba…"

"Y eso se debe a que cuando estas solo nadie te lastima…"

"… La soledad te deja desahogarte sin reprocharte nada."

"Era por eso que me gustaba la soledad…"

"Hasta que apareciste tú y reemplazaste su lugar."

* * *

Ese día por la mañana, la casa estaba vuelta un caos. Sirvientes limpiando, cocineros de un lado a otro, decoración, el jardín siendo vestido de gala, mensajeros… En fin, gente entrando y saliendo.

Isabel Cristina se encontraba en su habitación, rodeada de criadas las cuales le ayudaban a vestirse. Se sentía muy feliz, y, como toda novia, no paraba de llorar pensando en que ese era el día más especial de su vida. Pero de pronto sus pensamientos de felicidad se detuvieron en seco.

Les pidió a las criadas que saliesen de la habitación. Camino hacia la ventana y miro a través de esta; paso su mano entre su cabello, como era su costumbre cada vez que se sentía nerviosa.

"Tal vez los nervios son por la emoción de la boda" se dijo a sí misma tratando de calmarse. Desde que había llegado no había interactuado mucho con Fritz, ni con nadie de la casa; era como si todos la evitasen por alguna extraña razón. También se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que hablaba con Prusia, aun que la nación le sonriera y le respondiera con amabilidad, éste la miraba con cierto resentimiento; de hecho recordaba que una vez se lo había hecho notar a Fritz y que éste le contesto con cierta indiferencia que solo se lo estaba imaginando…

"No creo que sea mi imaginación" pensó frunciendo el ceño. "Hay algo muy raro aquí, no sé que pero… hay algo que no me agrada."

* * *

Las criadas apenas terminaban de preparar al príncipe para su boda.

Fritz se encargo de los toques finales, es decir de arreglar su cabello. Ato a este el mismo lazo azul que había usado en su fiesta de compromiso… aquel que había encontrado atado en la flor que encontró en su celda aquella ocasión.

Se miro al espejo… ¿Por qué físicamente lucia tan bien y por dentro se sentía devastado? Dio un largo suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta esperando a verlo entrar en cualquier momento…

"Torpe…" se regaño. "Deja ya esas falsas esperanzas… Gilbert no se atreverá a detener esto."

Era obvio que no se acordaba de la plática de la noche anterior y si la recordaba, por lo que había dicho… Tal vez ya estaba convencido de que la situación estaba mejor así.

Una relación simple, sin problemas y sin dolor.

¿Pero enserio existe algo así?

* * *

"¿Habrá sido un sueño?" Se pregunto la nación al despertar. Se sentía algo confundido respecto a lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Prusia acaricio sus brazos mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, y entonces lo sintió.

-¿Qué es…?- soltó quitándose el abrigo.

No había sido un sueño. La música, los reclamos, las confesiones, el llanto… Y sus manos entrelazadas… Nada había sido un sueño.

Se levanto de golpe. Corrió hacia la ventana solo para comprobar que aquello tampoco era un sueño…

-Maldita sea…

La nación saco su mejor traje del armario. Se vistió de malagana, y bajo corriendo. No tenía hambre, ni ganas de verlo… Sabía que no podría soportarlo. Si se quedaba en el castillo haría algo indebido y no quería, por más que desease hacerlo, arruinar los planes de Fritz.

Esa mañana Prusia decidió que, por más que le doliera, dejaría de lado sus sentimientos y aceptaría las cosas. Y también decidió… Volver a aliarse con la soledad.

* * *

Prusia llego a la iglesia antes que los demás. Poco a poco esta se fue llenando de personas.

Una vez todos presentes un par de campanadas indicaron que la boda estaba a punto de comenzar. Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron, produciendo una ligera sensación de incertidumbre en la novia, una sensación de resignación en el novio y una gran sensación de vacío en el corazón de la nación.

Los invitados se mantuvieron en silencio en señal de respeto. Isabel fue llevada al altar por su padre, Fritz la esperaba ahí.

El padre dio su sermón, los jóvenes dieron sus votos y después de un "Acepto" los novios cerraron el trato con un beso.

La nación no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, aun que no fuera así. También se sentía molesto consigo al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que había entendido que lo suyo con Fritz ya no podía ser… aun le dolía.

Prusia se quedo ahí, observando a la nada… Poco a poco las personas comenzaron a retirarse hasta que fue el único dentro del templo.

* * *

"La soledad…"

"…Cuando estas solo nadie te lastima…"

"…Cuando lloras solo te desahogas mejor…"

"Es por eso que me gusta la soledad"

* * *

Gilbert permaneció dentro del templo hasta que se hizo de noche.

Nadie había ido a buscarlo, estaba seguro de que nadie se había acordado de él. Pero eso era obvio, porque en el castillo se festejaba la unión de ambos jóvenes…

Fritz… Isabel…

Maldición. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué no le dijo nada! Es cierto que estaba molesto pero…

Si la noche anterior le hubiese dicho todo lo que sentía, ¿No le hubiera dolido igual lo ocurrido?

-Tal vez hubiera sido peor…- mascullo abrazando sus rodillas.

O tal vez no. Pero, de igual manera… No podrían haber estado juntos. Al menos, su único consuelo era que estaría a su lado… Como gobernante.

Prusia miro el cielo nuevamente, no tenía ganas de regresar. Pero tenía que hacerlo…

* * *

La noche de bodas.

Isabel Cristina estaba nerviosa…

Ya se habían encargado de decirle lo que tenía que pasar, pero aun así, desvestirse frente a Fritz… Era algo que la aterraba de solo pensarlo.

El joven príncipe entro a la habitación y observo a su esposa. Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto éste sentándose a su lado.

-…Tengo miedo…- mascullo la joven.-…Me avergüenza que me veas…

Federico miro a Isabel. Comenzó a recordar su primera vez con Prusia… Fue algo parecido. El estaba aterrado también.

-No te preocupes…- dijo colocando su manos sobre el hombro de Isabel.- Para serte franco… yo también estoy un poco nervioso.

La chica lo miro. Se acerco con timidez a este y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acariciarse y desvestirse.

Entre besos, caricias y dudas… Fritz trato de terminar lo más rápido posible con su deber conyugal.

Observo a la chica que dormía plácidamente a su lado. No pudo evitar sentirse como un maldito… No la amaba. Y ella en cambio, lo miraba con tanta dulzura y adoración… Era un cobarde.

Salió de la habitación dejándola sola…

Tenía tantas dudas y miedos, ¿Estaba bien que hiciera eso? No. No era correcto… y lo peor del caso era que…

-¿Fritz?- soltó la nación que apenas llegaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí…? No deberías estar con…- Gilbert se interrumpió a sí mismo. No podía decirlo, le dolía el solo pensarlo.

-Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer…- dijo éste sin mirarlo. No. Ya no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Prusia a la cara de ahora en adelante sabiendo que no era más que un cobarde? Algo dentro del corazón de Fritz se estrujo…

Incluso si lo pensaba ahora… Todo lo que había hecho antes lo le había afectado tanto. Tal vez porque las ocasiones anteriores no era un compromiso tan serio.

-Ah, que bien…

Fritz observo a la nación y en silencio le pidió perdón por enésima vez.

La nación siguió andando en silencio hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro no pudo contenerse más y echo a llorar hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

"Oye, soledad..."

"¿Te puedo pedir un favor?"

"Solo por un momento…"

"…Haz que sienta lo que siento y hazle saber que lo quiero…"

"Y perdona el que este llorando por su amor."

* * *

Y así pasaron los años, hasta que ese fatídico día llego.

-¡El rey ha muerto…!- grito un hombre saliendo de la habitación de Federico Guillermo. Todos los presentes se volvieron a este.- ¡Larga vida a Federico II!

El día que daría un giro inesperado a todo.

**+::::::::::+::::::::::+::::::::::+::::::::::+::::::::::+::::::::::+::::::::::+::::::::::+::::::::::+::::::::::+::::::::::+::::::::::+**

¡Cap. 11 arriba! ¡Yay!

Enserio lamento la demora. La verdad es que ya había escrito el cap. pero no me gusto y lo volví a escribir y de pronto, ¡PUFF! Me quede bloqueada, pero bien bloqueada a un punto en el cual pensé que era mejor dejar de escribir el fic. Pero, después de tanto tiempo y estar entre lo hago no lo hago, aviso que no lo seguiré, lo dejo hasta aquí o no… Me puse a pensar que sería una completa idiotez dejarlo a medias. Así que me di un tiempo y he aquí, después de casi tres o cuatro (?) meses el nuevo capítulo. La inspiración como siempre volvió en plena madrugada.

Otra vez me disculpo por haber tardado tanto. Agradezco a aquellos que dejan y dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado. De no ser por ustedes creo que no me hubiera picado el mosco de la culpa, la inspiración y el amor que le tengo a este fic, perdón, creo que estoy siendo algo dramática y cursi.

Bueno, aquí les dejo las respuestas a lo reviews:

**Nolee375: **Me alaga que te haya gustado. Lo continuare. I promice you!

**Hikupain:** ke sesese~ si de eso se trata.

Pobre Sofí… -No, la verdad si es una maldita-

No te preocupes pienso darle un poco de felicidad a Pru, ya se la tiene bien ganada.

Gracias por los ánimos y… ¡Salve Prusia!

**YuzuOwO:** Esperaba poder hacer mi cosplay para diciembre… pero al final pasaron un montón de cosas y no pude.

Respecto a Gil, claro que va ser feliz, aun que sea un poco. –Aun que siendo honesta me gusta tratar con el Gil depresivo-

Y respecto a Fritz ya pronto se dará cuenta de su error.

Gracias por comentar.

Cuídate.

**¡Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

Linum.


	12. Algo sobre la muerte y nuestra historia

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, ni Prusia, ni Fritz, siempre han sido y serán de HIMARUYA. Tampoco me pertenece la historia tan rica de Alemania pero, ha sido un placer trabajar con ella. **_

_**La poesía de Jaime Sabines tampoco es mía, pero espero que hayan disfrutado de ella, cómo yo lo hago cada vez que leo sus libros.**_

_**En fin, este es el final de ésta historia. Me siento bastante rara, admitiré que me he tardado y me siento mal por ello. Pero, honestamente, la razón por la cual le di largas fue porque no quería terminar. Amo bastante está historia, ya que fue la primera de Hetalia que escribí. Y ahora, en su último capitulo, avanzó lentamente como deseando que no acabe. Ojala ustedes la hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice. Creo que no hay más que aclarar, así que esto es el final.**_

_**Con mis mejores deseos y dedicado a quienes me leen;**_

_**Drina Prunus (Linum14 o Lino-Chan)**_

* * *

"_Nunca frente a tu muerte nos paramos a pensar en la muerte, ni te hemos visto nunca sino como la fuerza y la alegría."_

**Algo sobre la muerte y nuestra historia**

**CAP.12**

La flor entre sus manos lucia marchita. Esa hermosa flor azul que represento tanto en su vida ahora solo era nada.

"Ha llegado su invierno" pensó amargamente asomándose por el balcón. Tras de sí, se encontraba un viejo que alguna vez se había encontrado en una vibrante primavera.

* * *

"_Demostrémosles…"_ recordó que le dijo aquella vez, en un pasado que ahora le parecía tan lejano. _"Qué Prusia no es una bestia enjaulada, una flor que se marchita en invierno… ¡Demostremos que estamos en la primavera de nuestra gloria!"_

* * *

La primavera… ya había pasado. El invierno a travesaba poco a poco entre las paredes de piedra, amenazando con llevarse consigo la gloria a su paso.

* * *

_-¡El rey a muerto! ¡Larga vida a Federico II!_

_Los gritos resonaron por todo el castillo, desde una habitación donde yacía un viejo muerto, hasta los pasillos llenos de criados, hasta la cocina, la sala de estar, la biblioteca, los jardines llenos de vida… hasta los oídos de los principalmente involucrados._

_Sus pasos resonaron por los pasillos, los pasos de unas botas manchadas de lodo, junto con el de unas finas zapatillas carmín. _

_La puerta de la habitación donde provino ese llamado se abrió de una forma violenta, produciendo un sonido molesto a los oídos. Pero en ese momento no importaba en absoluto. _

_Prusia, que estuvo ahí desde el inicio hasta el fin, pasó por última vez la mano sobre la frente de su antiguo gobernante, y se volvió ligeramente hacia el nuevo. No dio una sonrisa, solo un suspiro resignado acompañado de un amargo "lo lamento…"_

_-No lo lamentes…- dijo Fritz parándose a su lado. Su esposa se poso tras de sí, colocándole la mano en el hombro._

_-Querido…_

_-Era viejo…- dijo con voz entrecortada.- Tenía que pasar…._

_Fritz trato con todas sus fuerzas de mandar las lagrimas al demonio, pero por desgracia, unas cuantas rebeldes se negaron a seguir la condena de las demás. Había sido malo con él desde un principio, y su muerte había sido larga y cruel. Jamás se tomo la molestia de visitarle por más que mando a llamar por él. Y ahora estaba muerto y su conciencia remordía…_

_Pero, ¿De qué sirve el remordimiento cuando no puedes cambiar lo hecho?_

_Ese día fue de lo más largo y de lo más deprimente. Un funeral rápido para una pena prórroga, y una ceremonia larga para un reinado transitorio._

_Mientras Prusia se preparaba, pudo escuchar los pasos vacilantes fuera de su habitación. Incesantes pasos, fuertes y pesados pasos esperando, dando vueltas… hasta que se detuvieron. Y su puerta sonó._

_-Adelante…- dijo terminando de abrocharse la camisa._

_-¿Listo?- inquirió Fritz con una sonrisa a medias._

_-…Honestamente no…- respondió colocándose la chaqueta de lino color azul.- A pesar de que he hecho esto muchas veces en mi vida, me es difícil…_

_-¿Por qué?- le preguntó un tanto perplejo sentándose en el borde de la cama._

_-Porque…- respondió mientras acomodaba corbata y colocaba sobre esta un broche con una preciosa gema vino.- No dejan que se disipe la pena por completo apresurando esto de la política. Igual, no es como si el luto me guste mucho… aun que el color me vaya muy bien._

_Fritz echó a reír. Prusia también. Nada mejor para olvidar las penas que un poco de humor negro._

_-Pero, hablando ya un poco en serio…- dijo el de ojos escarlata terminando de arreglarse.- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Fritz dudo unos instantes sobre como responder. En ese momento tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero no todas eran buenas. Ante todo, incluso sobre la pena, el dolor, el miedo, estaba el resentimiento que guardaba a su padre por todo lo que le había obligado a pasar. Por todo lo que había hecho. Pero, aun así… ya no quería seguir cargando con eso._

_-No puedo decir que me siento triste del todo… más bien me remuerde un poco la conciencia. Después de todo, a pesar de lo malo, él era mi padre. Y jamás dejará de serlo. _

_-…Cierto. Pero al menos debiste darle el gusto de verte una vez más antes de morir…_

_-No era necesario darle ese gusto, tuvo mucho tiempo para verme. _

_-¡Pero este era el ultimo vistazo!- Gilbert no pretendía gritar, pero no pudo tolerarlo.- Tu no escuchaste sus lamentos y sus palabras, al final, aun que sea bastante estúpido, se arrepintió de todo. Vio que esa no era la manera y lo único que deseaba era pedirte perdón._

_Fritz le miro fijamente y con su tono de voz más tranquilo, dijo:_

_-Eso no era necesario… sus lamentos y palabras de perdón no eran necesarios._

_-¿¡Cómo puedes decir esa cruel mierda!?- bufó furiosa la nación.- ¡No pienso permitir que digas eso de uno de mis mejores gobernantes a pesar de lo que te hizo, Fritz!_

_-Déjame terminar, Gilbert.- pidió.- Sus palabras y lamentos, no había necesidad de eso porqué, a pesar de lo malo, de todo lo malo, él era mi padre y le quería… Y hace tiempo entendí que no tenía caso odiarle y decidí perdonarle hasta donde pude. Por eso es que no había nada de que hablar entre nosotros._

_Se hizo el silencio, uno largo. Uno que indicaba que en ese momento, ya no había más de que hablar. Y no lo había, porque, en el fondo, tanto nación como príncipe, ambos, habían madurado._

* * *

Dejo caer la flor marchita, la cual se meció suavemente por el viento hasta tocar el suelo. Demostrando una vez más ante sus ojos que la muerte no era más que el lento camino, el último paso… el más largo y a la vez corto de los pasos de la vida.

Se volvió hacia la persona recostada en la cama. Él se encontraba ahí desde que las cosas se tornaron a ese último sendero. Prusia no estaba ahí a petición de su gobernante, estaba por deseo propio. En el fondo, estuvo con el desde el momento que llego al mundo, y le pareció justo estar con el hasta el ultimo de los días.

Tomo la flauta del taburete, se sentó al borde de la cama, y acaricio está con la mano libre. Observo al viejo con sonrisa victoriosa recostado, consiente que dentro de poco partiría. Y aun así estaba feliz… Porque, a pesar de no lograr todo, dio el mayor de los pasos, haciendo la base más estable, y lo que seguía, ya no dependía directamente de él, pero le hacia sentir orgulloso el saber que era por su causa que el resto pudiese lograrse.

-Tu sobrino a mandado una respuesta a tu carta…- dijo Gilbert mirándole.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?- dijo Fritz irguiéndose un poco.

-Ha aceptado con honor el tomar tu lugar como mi futuro gobernante.- Gilbert dio una sonrisa pícara.- Y tiene toda la razón porque es un honor el poder estar a mi lado. ¡Todo un privilegio!

-No estoy muy seguro que sea un "privilegio" el tener que hacer de tu nana.- dijo Fritz divertido.

-¿Disculpa?- soltó el albino levemente ofendido pero, dispuesto a un contrataque verbal.- Creo que aquí el único que hizo de nana fui yo. ¿O no coincide conmigo señor "yo no voy a ser gobernante aun que me claves los pies a Prusia"?

Ambos echaron a reír a carcajadas abiertas. Aun que a Fritz no le duro mucho debido a que últimamente si reía unos violentos ataques de tos venían a él. Obvia señal de que estaba en las últimas de su vejez.

-Bueno, dejémoslo en que ambos a su respectivo tiempo lo hicimos. ¿O no lo cree así señor "me vale que no quieras hablar conmigo igual me filtro por tu ventana"?

-Oye, al menos trataba de ayudar.

-Yo también.

-…Bueno, honestamente, la verdad es que no hacíamos bien las cosas…

-No es que no las hiciéramos bien, solo era que ambos éramos jóvenes y estúpidos.

-Creo que esa es la manera más apropiada de definirlo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sonriendo. El final era próximo, se acercaba a su ritmo. Pero las cosas marchaban bien. A pesar del dolor, las cosas estaban estables.

-Prométeme que no te pondrás a llorar ante mi muerte…- soltó Fritz de pronto, seriamente mas sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hombre, he llorado tanto en todos estos años a tu lado que eso que me pides no podrá ser… ¡Creo que me he quedado seco!

-¿Seguro?- preguntó.

Gilbert no entendía el porqué de esa cuestión. Y no fue sino hasta que vio la imagen borrosa de su soberano que se dio cuenta de que las penas que se habían albergado en su corazón estaban fugándose en forma de llanto a través de sus ojos.

-…Esta bien, llora lo que quieras ahora, pero no llores para siempre… Nadie vale lo suficiente la pena para sufrirle eternamente por más doloroso que sea.- dijo Fritz.- Prométeme que recordaras solo lo bueno y no lo malo. Quiero ser fuerza y alegría en tu corazón, jamás tristeza y amargura.

Gilbert se froto los ojos, secando violentamente las lagrimas.

-Tranquilízate…- dijo con un hilo de voz.- La tristeza es al igual que la vida: Pasajera por más huella que deje. Además, el señor a mi lado me enseño a vivir sin depender de los demás.

-No, -le corrigió él- lo que te enseñé fue a que no todo el tiempo iba estar contigo y que debías dar lo mejor de ti cuando eso ocurriera.

-¿Qué en todo caso no es eso lo mismo?

-No.

* * *

_-Prusia…- dijo Fritz arrodillado ante su nación, frente a toda esa esa gente dentro de aquel edificio.- Prometo no volver a huir, permaneceré a tu lado y no volveré a caer ante mi debilidad… Demostrémosles qué Prusia no es una bestia enjaulada, ni una flor que se marchita en invierno… ¡Demostremos que estamos en la primavera de nuestra gloria! Las bases que están hechas estarán más solidas que nunca, nuestro imperio será la envidia del mundo… No habrá nación en está tierra que no conozca el nombre de Prusia._

_Todos lo presentes dieron un grito de admiración, jurando gloria, eternidad y fuerza a Prusia._

_Gilbert solo se limito a sonreír complacido, Fritz beso la mano de su nación. Era un pacto, un pacto sellado con cuerpo y sangre, hasta que el tiempo se terminase._

* * *

-Aquel día…- irrumpió la voz de Fritz sus pensamientos. Gilbert le miro.- Dije que permanecería a tu lado.

-Venga…- dijo Prusia un tanto brusco.- No es como si pensase que eso iba a ser para siempre.

-Igual, siento que la estoy rompiéndolo en estos momentos, la verdad es que aun que mi cuerpo este aquí mi mente se encuentra en otra parte…

-…Sumida en memorias, ¿Verdad?- inquirió.

-No solo en memorias, sino también en palabras que no estoy del todo seguro si decirte o no.

Gilbert dejo la flauta a un lado, acerco su mano a la de Fritz y la tomo con fuerza.

-Si las crees en verdad necesarias, dilas, sin temores y arrepentimientos… Pero si son palabras que no llevan a ninguna parte, mejor guárdalas.

-…No, creo que ya no debo de hacer eso… - dijo.- Después de todo…

-¿Sí?

-Es una verdad que llevo años ocultándote.

* * *

_-¡Ese estúpido de Austria, me muero por ver como se arrodilla ante mis pies llorando piedad__!- gritó Prusia en pleno éxtasis vistiéndose.- ¡Ya era hora de una buena batalla para demostrar mi poder! ¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!- se volvió a Fritz el cual tenia la mirada fija en los mapas y rutas trazadas sobre estos.- Hey, Fritz, ¿Qué tal son esos aliados que me conseguiste? ¿Serán a mi semejanza y grandeza?- inquirió. Fritz seguía observando meticulosamente cada ruta.- ¿Fritz? ¿Me estás escuchando?_

_-La ruta norte sería la mejor para un ataque sorpresa… ¡Los austriacos no la verán venir!- gritó entusiasmado dando un golpe a la mesa.- ¡Trágate esa Austria! ¡Si no es por las buenas será por las malas!_

_-…Vaya, eso es nuevo.- soltó Gilbert sonriendo ladino._

_-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Fritz alzando la vista._

_-Ese entusiasmo previo a la guerra… Por lo general solo demuestras esa alegría y energía cuando se trata de música, artes y esa nenaza de la cultura francesa.- bufó entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos._

_Fritz echó a reír, a carcajadas abiertas. Una vez pasado el ataque de risa se limpio unas cuantas lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos._

_-Es que…- respondió aun sonriendo.- esto está tan bien planeado que me emociona y mucho. Si logramos obtener éxito estaremos un paso más cerca de formar el nuevo Reich, la nueva voluntad y fuerza de la gente de Deutsch…- lo miró lleno de emoción.- Es como una bella sinfonía en sus inicios… Pequeñas notas que en conjunto crean algo en grande, ¡AMBROSIA!- exclamó con entusiasmo mirando a Gilbert. La nación sonrío divertida._

_-Solo tú podrías dar una comparación así…- dijo.- Pero es bueno que le pongas tanto entusiasmo. Sí para ti la guerra es Arte y te motiva, por mí sigue adelante._

_-Eso haré.- dijo Fritz mirándole.- Por cierto, cambiando un poco de tema…_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Deberías de darle una oportunidad al francés y a la flauta…_

_-Y ahí vamos de nuevo, señores…- dijo Gilbert cínicamente, rodando los ojos._

_-Es en serio, Gilbert…_

_-Ya te dije que no es lo mio…- bufó.- Soy pésimo en ambas cosas, mi acento es muy marcado y desafino terriblemente. Y por más genial que sea, sé cuando las tengo por perder._

_-No, tú no sabes admitir la derrota, si lo sabré yo…- dijo un tanto retorico.- Si bien es cierto que tu francés apesta; tu sentido del ritmo no es malo. Eres muy entusiasta solo que desafinas un poco…_

_-Tu madre pensó que estaba ahorcando a un ganso la última vez que toque la flauta…- reclamó._

_-Solo es cuestión de práctica…- comenzó a guardar los mapas en los cajones.- Además, luces muy bien cuando tocas. -le dio una cálida sonrisa. Gilbert se sonrojó._

_-…Bueno, tal vez el maravilloso de yo reconsidere tomar las clases de música…- dijo un tanto avergonzado.- ¡Pero del francés ni hablar!_

_-En serio, Gil. ¿Qué tienes en contra del francés?_

_-No tengo nada en contra del francés pero, soy prusiano y mi idioma es el alemán no el francés.- hizo un gesto infantil.- Y pareciera que a ti también se te olvida lo que eres… - masculló._

_Fritz le miro compresivo. No, él no había olvidado lo que era. Un prusiano, uno muy orgulloso de su nación. Pero, bueno… tampoco iba a negar que Francia tuviera lo suyo._

_-Solo digo que le des una oportunidad.- exclamó encogiéndose de hombros. Gil dio un bufido como respuesta._

* * *

-Ese estúpido de Francia me mando una carta el otro día…- exclamó Prusia de pronto.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que decía?- inquirió curioso Fritz.

-Que todo estaba bien, que haber que día nos veíamos para ir a divertirnos junto con Antonio…- frunció el ceño.- Estúpido Francia.

-¿Aun estás enojado por…?

-Ni me lo recuerdes…

-Pero Gil, fue tan divertido. Admite que a pesar de todo lo malo, ustedes fueron muy buenos amigos, incluso con España.

-Dirás el cerebro de chorlito de Antonio.

* * *

_-¿Listo para conocer a tus n__uevos aliados?- le cuestiono Fritz._

_-Yo siempre estoy listo…- respondió Prusia.- Solo espero que ellos estén listos para el maravilloso de yo._

_-Créeme, Gilbert, para eso nadie lo está… sería bueno que le dejará a mi sucesor un manual de instrucciones…- dijo burlón._

_-Jaja, que chistosito…_

_Ambos fijaron la mirada al horizonte. Un enorme grupo de batalla venia a lo lejos, éste estaba dividido en dos, era obvio que los del uniforme azul celeste eran franceses y los del uniforme rojo carmín los españoles. Frente a ellos venían dos chicos cabalgando. Se detuvieron en la entrada principal del castillo. Ambos bajaron y caminaron hacia donde ellos. _

_Gilbert observo detenidamente a los jóvenes. El castaño tenía una fachada de ingenuo que no podía con ella. Y el rubio le parecía curiosamente familiar. Lo miro meticulosamente, tratando de acordarse dónde lo había visto. El rubio levanto la mirada, ambos se observaron fijamente. _

_-¿GILBERT?- soltó éste sorprendido._

_-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó el albino._

_- ¿EHHH?- exclamó el rubio en un tono exagerado.- ¿Qué acaso ya no me recuerdas?- inquirió auto-señalándose, Gil negó.- ¡Soy Francis, te encontré en el bosque en unos de mis viajes y te di hospedaje y alimento! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas olvidado eso?- reclamó._

_El cerebro de la nación comenzó a hurgar en viejas memorias hasta que dio en el blanco. ¡Claro! ¡El chico que lo ayudo cuando andaba en la búsqueda de Fritz!_

_-¡FRANCIS BONNEFOY!- exclamó alegre._

_-…Fra, jamás me mencionaste que conocías a Prusia.- dijo el chico castaño._

_-Bueno, incluso con los amigos hay que tenerse sus secretos…- dijo el rubio guiñando el ojo, coqueto._

_Los jefes de las tres naciones intercambiaron miradas, aun confusos de lo que ocurría a ahí._

_-Gilbert…_

_-¿Sí, Fritz?_

_-¿Por qué jamás me comentaste que tu y Francia se conocían en persona?_

_-¿…De qué mierdas estás hablando?- se volvió a Francis.- Oye, ¿tú ves a Francia? Yo no lo veo._

_-Él es Francia.- dijo el castaño divertido señalándolo. Gilbert abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran._

_-¿T-tú eres…?_

_-Oui.- soltó en francés sonriendo.- Creí que lo habías captado aquella linda mañana en la cama._

_-¿Mañana en la cama?- inquirió Fritz._

_-Francis, quiero una explicación ahora.- pidió su jefe._

_-Oh, fue una noche inolvidable y una conversación excelente…- dijo el francés llevándose las manos a las mejillas con aire soñador.- De solo recordar mi corazón se emociona…_

_-¿FRANCIA?- Gilbert no salía de su asombro._

_-¿Cómo que noche inolvidable, Gil?- inquirió Fritz sintiéndose un tanto confundido y celoso.- Gilbert, responde. ¿Cómo está eso?_

_-En momentos como estos como me alegra que el mío sea un niño grande…- masculló el jefe de España, cruzando los brazos._

_-¿Francia?_

_-…Hola, mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, también conocido como España. Pueden llamarme Antonio o España. ¡Es un gusto conocerlos!- dijo el castaño alegre, sin captar la situación._

_-¿Ven a lo que me refiero?- soltó el jefe de éste._

_-¿Francia?_

_-Ajá. Yo soy Francia._

_Gilbert asintió lentamente, aun tratando de procesarlo. Después de un minuto lo vio de pies a cabeza y le soltó un tremendo pisotón._

_-MERDEEE! ¿Por qué demonios me haces eso?_

_-¡Esto es por meterle ideas raras a Fritz!_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Y ahora…- se volvió a todos los presentes.- ¡El que llegue después de que entre al concejo de guerra se queda afuera!- gritó antes de salir disparado de ahí._

_Antonio empezó a reír divertido. Francis aun estaba un tanto confundo a que demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquel albino. Los jefes de las dos primeras naciones se volvieron a Fritz, esté solo dio una sonrisa boba._

_-¿No es lindo su entusiasmo?- exclamó.- En fin, respecto a su repentino exabrupto de Prusia, les pido de la manera más atenta que por favor: ¡Corran!- y salió disparado también.- ¡QUÉ EL SIEMPRE HABLA MUY EN SERIO! _

_Dos de las cuatro personas ahí presentes se preguntaban si había sido buena idea hacer esa alianza. Otro de ellos pensaba que esa casa da locos era de lo más divertida. Y el último pensaba que el trasero de ese par de prusianos estaba de lo más lindo._

_Una vez en el en concejo. Los planes, división de trabajo, los términos de alianzas y otras cosas no sé hicieron esperar. Mapas, rutas, planes a futuro. Si la operación era exitosa esos tres obtendrían muchos beneficios._

_-¡Me gusta!- exclamó Antonio._

_-¿A qué es genial, eh?- inquirió Gilbert con orgullo._

_-Lo mejor de todo es lo que obtendremos a partir de esto…- dijo Fritz._

_-Oui, de solo imaginar los beneficios, -dejo Francia metiéndose entre el albino y su rey, colocando las manos en las espaldas de estos- me siento emocionado…- bajo las manos hasta el trasero de ambos y les apretó.-…es tan excitante…_

_Fritz se puso completamente rojo y sonrió incomodo. Gilbert también se sonrojo pero estaba apretando los puños, completamente furioso._

_-¡SUÉLTAME EL CULO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!- gritó dando un giro sobre si, plantándole una buena patada en el rostro._

_-¡GYAAA!- chilló Francia tallándose la mejilla.- Eres malo…_

_-Maldición, Francis…- dijo su jefe.- me prometiste que nada de perversiones hoy._

_-Lo siento, pero esos culitos son tan lindos…_

_-Jajaja, ese es mi amigo…- exclamó Antonio entre risas._

_Gilbert frunció el ceño. Ahora era a él al que no le gustaba eso de la alianza._

* * *

-Dios, Gil, te lo has tomado demasiado personal, igual jamás volvió a hacerlo…

-Pues no…- dijo esté acomodándose al lado de su gobernante.- Pero a cada rato quería meterme mano. Y a ti también… Ese infeliz…

-¿Qué ocurre con eso? ¿Acaso querías ser tú el de los intentos fallidos?- se mofó. Gilbert se puso completamente rojo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, Federico II!

-Venga, igual Gil… No hay punto de comparación entre ambos, los dos tienen lo suyo. - admitió Fritz.- Y sabes bien que entre tú y él, tú y por mucho.

Gilbert sonrió complacido.

-Además de que no tengo opción, juré estar contigo.

La sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

-Pues quiero que sepas que a mí, Francia me tiro bastante la directa de que lo hiciéramos… y la verdad me vi muy tentado.

Fritz frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- inquirió tratando de disimular el enojo.

-Nah, la verdad es que no me apetecía del todo. Francis es interesante, pero era obvio que se veía con Arthur… nuestra guerra era excusa para hacerse conflicto con él.- dijo.- Además, bueno… no era algo que me llevará a ningún lado, preferí pasar.

Se hizo un breve silencio. No era quien decidió pasar o quién no. Era el hecho de que los sentimientos estaban fuertes aun, impidiendo que hubiese nuevos.

Fritz sabía que Gilbert lo seguía amando, y en cierto modo el también. Pero con el tiempo la relación se fue tornando distinta. Más fraternal, más amistosa… con mayor confianza. A pesar de alguna que otra mentirilla que se decían para no sacar viejos temas.

Además, estaba la extraña relación entre Austria y Prusia, pero ese tema lo tocaría más adelante.

Pero hoy, y en esos últimos días de su vida, ya era hora de tirar las mentiras, había mucho que aclarar.

-¿Él te hizo esa insinuación antes o después de lo que paso el día que salí herido en batalla?

-¿Ah?- en verdad no esperaba una pregunta así. Y mucho menos que tocará ese tema.

Gilbert desvió la mirada. Ese tema… ese pequeño desliz… ambos dijeron muchas cosas que después parecieron irse junto con la noche. Pero realmente no era culpa de nadie. La situación, la conversación, el silencio… todo dio paso a eso. Y honestamente, trataron de no tomarlo tan en serio porque, bueno, además de la relación que acordaron llevar, Fritz ya estaba casado, aun que no funcionara… y él, bueno, el empezaba a experimentar ciertos sentimientos amorosos hacia el estúpido señorito.

-No es ningún reclamo, Prusia…- dijo Fritz.- Creo que a estás alturas ya es tiempo de hablar bien las cosas, ¿No?

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón.- lo miro.

-¿Entonces?

-Todo el tiempo.

-Je, Francia nunca tuvo vergüenza.

-Lo sé.

-Pero no niegues que el y España…

-…Ellos son mis más grandes amigos.

* * *

_-¿A dónde vas Fritz?- preguntó Isabel Cristina a su marido. Éste s__e limito a soltar un suspiró._

_-Ya te dije que no dejaré al batallón solo.- respondió un tanto grosero.- Yo también voy a luchar. Además, tengo que asegurarme de que Gilbert este bien…_

_-Gilbert…- susurró la reina con molestia.- Siempre ese… ese…_

_Fuera de la alcoba se encontraban las tres naciones aliadas. Prusia pegado a la puerta escuchando la conversación, Francis de manera más discreta observando por una rendija. Antonio estaba entre ambos, escuchando el intercambio de diálogos..._

_- ¿Qué dicen?- preguntó._

_-Gilbert, levantas pasiones… ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Francis sugerente._

_-Cállate, pervertido…- dijo este entrecerrando los ojos.- Que aún no te perdono lo de la metida de mano._

_-Eso no es nada…- exclamó Antonio.- Una vez me manoseo todito mientras estaba herido… igual, no fue tan malo._

_-Tú tienes problemas mentales, ¿Verdad?- inquirió._

_Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Los tres cayeron de cara al suelo, mientras que Fritz los miraba. La reina frunció el ceño._

_-Justo hablábamos de ti…- dijo Fritz risueño._

_-Sí,- exclamó la rubia saliendo completamente enfurruñada de ahí.- justo hablando de molestias._

_Los tres guardaron silencio. Fritz les miro._

_-Ella solo está un poquitín molesta porque me voy._

_-Nadie le juzga…- dijo Francia levantándose.- Pero le recomiendo que no haga enfadar mucho a la dama._

_-No es que lo haga por gusto… solo que no se me da el tacto con las mujeres.- dijo el rey riendo._

_-Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta…_

_-Escuchamos todo, todo…- dijo Antonio.- ¡Es como si ella estuviera celosa de Gilbert! Vaya tontería… digo, ¿Por qué estarlo? _

_Se hizo el silencio. Tanto nación como gobernante se pusieron rojos y nerviosos. Francia se dio una palmada en la frente mientras suspiraba resignado._

_-Antonio, en verdad que tu no sabes cuando debes de mantener las palabras en tu cabeza, ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Eh?- exclamó el castaño.- ¿A poco dije algo malo?_

_-No, en absoluto…- dijo Fritz divertido.- Y ahora,-su semblante cambio a uno serio.- ¿De quién fue la idea de ponerse a espiar de manera tan descarada?_

_Las naciones intercambiaron miradas._

_-¡SUYA!-gritaron señalando cada quién a uno distinto y acto seguido salieron corriendo a distintas direcciones._

_-No sé porque dicen que de dónde saco la loca idea de estar con ellos en el campo de batalla…- rodó los ojos.- ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?_

* * *

-España era bastante ingenuo…- soltó Fritz.

-Es.- le corrigió Gilbert.

-Bueno es bastante ingenuo…

-Yo diría estúpido o cabeza hueca, pero es una manera más sutil de decirlo la tuya.- dijo.- Oye, ese día que tú e Isabel peleaban… sé que es obvio era por mi causa. Pero, precisamente, ¿Cuál era el problema?

-El mismo de siempre: Sus celos irracionales.- exclamó.- Gil, no era ningún secreto que entre nosotros había tensión, nuestro matrimonio era una farsa y tú sabes bien que el tener tacto con las damas no se me da en absoluto.

-Eso es cierto pero…

-Ella sospechaba que entre tú y yo hubo algo, y creía que seguía…

-¡Eso era una total tontería!

-No, no lo era. En cierto modo estaba en lo correcto, los deslices que ocurrieron durante la guerra, la victoria y los fracasos fueron y siempre serán prueba de ello.- Ambos se miraron.- Sin importar el hecho de que decidimos no darle importancia para mantener una relación sana y estable, lo cierto era que el sentimiento estaba ahí, cambiando lentamente y persistente…

-¿A pesar de tu romance con Voltaire y mi sentimientos por el señorito idiota?

-A pesar de todo eso.

-…Mmm, tienes razón. Yo jamás he dejado de quererte.- admitió.

-Ni yo.- dijo Fritz.- Creo que eso no es ningún secreto.

-…Fritz… Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.- masculló.- De hecho, hay muchas cosas de las que me gustaría que habláramos antes de… de…

-¿De qué mi tiempo llegue a su fin?- inquirió con dulzura.

Prusia asintió, no sabía porque se había trabado al querer decir esa última oración si era de lo más común. No era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así, aun que en el fondo sabía que Fritz no era solo otro de sus gobernantes. Desde el principio todo señalaba a que eso iba a ser algo más que una relación diplomática.

-¿Es sobre toda la problemática de mi huida, lo de mi madre, el encierro y mi matrimonio?

-… Me perdí en problemática.- dijo.- Pero sí, es de eso de lo que me gustaría hablar.

-Pues, ya que estamos conversando sobre viejas memorias, adelante…- le indicó.- Tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarte.

-¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo por todo lo que pasó? ¿Sigues creyendo que yo te delate? ¿Qué yo me metí con Sofí? ¿Estás molesto por qué no fui a visitarte a prisión?

Fritz miro a Prusia compasivo. Si bien durante años siguió molesto con él, con el tiempo recapacito y entendió que Prusia no era tan maldito como para hacer las cosas con el afán de solo herir o solo por hacerlas. Se lo había demostrado muchas veces, mas jamás quiso retomar esos temas porque era abrir viejas heridas, y no quería volver a verle llorar. Con el tiempo simplemente se hizo a la idea de que no había hecho esas cosas e incluso si las hizo, no tenía por qué tomarlo tan apecho.

-Me es difícil creer que aun cargues con ese peso encima…- soltó tranquilamente.- Creí que había quedado en el pasado…

-Ya vez que no… son cosas que a estás alturas aun me ponen un tanto ansioso.- le miro.

-Comprendo. Igual, son muchas preguntas…

-No, no los son…- dijo.- Solo son parte de una historia larga…

-Buen punto…- suspiró.- En fin, antes de que te responda algo equivoco, quisiera que me dijeras tú que paso en realidad.

Los ojos de Gilbert se iluminaron, era obvio que tenía tiempo esperando oír eso.

-…Vaya, esto se tornará un poco largo…

-Tienes razón… ¿Quieres té y galletas?

-En vista de tu estado… -sonrió- creo que es lo único que podemos comer.

Al poco rato una de las criadas llego con una bandeja de plata, llena de galletas de distintos tipos, y un juego de té muy fino.

-Ponlas en el taburete…- pidió Fritz. – y cuando salgas cierra la puerta, no quiero que nadie nos moleste.

La chica asintió, coloco las cosas donde le indicó y salió en silencio de la habitación.

-Entonces, - dijo Prusia sirviendo el té.- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

-…Por donde quieras.- dio un ligero sorbo a su taza. Tomo una galleta- La palabra es tuya, así que adelante.

Gilbert vio el contenido de su taza y comenzó a darle vueltas.

-Aquel día que te fugaste… después de nuestra primera vez…- comenzó.- Yo salí a buscarte en cuanto tu padre me dio la noticia. No podía concebir la idea de que hubieras ido sin darme si quiera unas palabras de despedida.

-Lo siento.

-No te estoy reclamando… - advirtió.- Yo comprendo que te sentías desesperado por huir del régimen tan estricto de tu padre.

-Igual no era excusa.

-En fin, yo…- dio un sorbo a su bebida.- Salí a buscarte sobre pasando el limite. No comía, no dormía, no me podía detener pensando en encontrarte porque deseaba saber la razón por la que te habías ido…

-La razón era simple y tu mismo acabas de mencionarla.- le interrumpió. Dio un mordisco a una galleta.- ¿Quieres?- dijo ofreciéndole.

-No, gracias.

-Bien, mejor para mí.

-Ahora por eso si quiero.- exclamó.- Pásame el plato…

-Vale.

Fritz rio para sus adentros. Prusia no dejaba de ser aquel joven con alma de niño que conocía.

-En fin, disculpa mi interrupción, ¿Decías?

-Sobre pase mis limites, a tal grado que me desmaye en medio del bosque y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente…

-Estabas en una posada con Francia.- dijo.- Lo sé.

-¿…Cómo?

-Cuando Francia hizo toda esa escenita la primera vez que se presentaron de manera formal por la alianza… no te negare que lo busque después, cuando vi que se encontraba completamente a solas y le atiborre de preguntas…

-¿En serio?- soltó Prusia un tanto perplejo.- ¿Por qué?

-…Bueno, ya que estamos siendo honestos…- se froto la nuca nervioso.- Fue porque cuando dijo todo eso… me sentí un tanto celoso.

- Siempre supe que aun despertaba celos en ti. Después de todo soy tan genial…- bromeo dibujando una amplia sonrisa. Gilbert se volvió a su gobernante y al ver que no sonreía, tensó los labios.

-Después de todo lo que paso, - dijo Fritz dejando de lado la broma de Prusia.- ¿En verdad creíste que a pesar de mi convicción te iba a hacer a un lado tan fácilmente?

-Pues en mi opinión lo hiciste y muy bien…- lo miro.- Y esto último sí es reclamo.

-No necesitas decirlo, me di cuenta por el tono de reproche con el que lo dijiste.

- Pues si te los estoy echando en cara fue porque tu te encargaste muy bien de hacérmelo creer así…- Gilbert advirtió que estaba levantando demasiado la voz, así que dio un suspiro, trato de calmarse y continuó.- Como sea, así fue como conocí a Francis. Pero no estábamos hablando de ese idiota, sino de nosotros. El punto es que te busque como loco, y cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido…te encontré… los encontré… a ti y a Hans…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Cuando por fin logró encontrarlo, después de tan exhaustivo viaje, fue solo para verlo con él, con el teniente Hans.

-…Hans.- susurró Fritz.- Aun me remuerde la conciencia de solo pensar que por mi culpa…

-No fue tu culpa, Fritz.- dijo tomándole por el hombro.

Fritz le miro con cierto desdén, después con tristeza. ¿Acaso Prusia creía que aun le seguía culpando?

-Gilbert…- susurró.

-Yo debí decirte que el ejército prusiano iba tras ustedes. Debí decírtelo directamente a ti…- se lamento Prusia.- Tal vez, si hubiese sido así, tu tendrías una vida distinta en Inglaterra…

-No, está bien…- le interrumpió. Ya era hora de dejarle en claro que había comprendido que Keith le había traicionado, no él.- No fue tu culpa, y lo sé. No fue de nadie… ni siquiera de Keith. Todos teníamos motivos ocultos a fin de cuentas… –Aclaró la garganta- Además, de haber sido de esa manera, si tu me hubieras dicho a mi o Keith me hubiese pasado el mensaje, jamás hubiese vivido todas estas cosas. Creo que mi vida no hubiese sido tan emocionante como lo es y fue aquí, a tu lado.- lo rodeo por los hombros.- Así que ignora mis miradas, es solo que hasta ahora simplemente no puedo dejar de buscar como disipar la pena que sigo sintiendo.

-…Yo también me siento culpable.- confesó la nación.- Si hubiese insistido más, si hubiese llegado a tiempo para tratar de cambiar la decisión del concejo de guerra…

-Hans de igual manera hubiera terminado en prisión o exiliado, lejos de mí. Las cosas no hubiesen cambiado mucho. Incluso si hubiese logrado escapar a Inglaterra con él, mi destino no me hubiera permitido estar por mucho tiempo a su lado. Tarde o temprano tendría que haber vuelto, como el heredero mi lugar estaba aquí. Mi padre no hubiera descansado hasta traerme de vuelta a casa por cualquier medio…

-Seh, tienes razón. El Rey Sargento no lo hubiese permitido, era bastante terco y orgulloso.

Se hizo el silencio. Uno muy largo. Gilbert miro a través de la ventana, y sintió el viento frio entrar con suavidad.

-Gilbert…- le llamó Fritz. La nación se volvió a éste.- Yo también tengo una duda que no puedo sacarme de la mente, ¿Sabes?

-¿Cual?- inquirió el albino.

-¿En verdad quieres seguir indagando sobre esto,- le cuestionó.- sin importar lo mucho que tal vez pueda herirte?

-Dudo mucho que eso ocurra…- respondió.

-Que una persona te trate bien no significa que no vaya a apuñalarte por la espalda.- dijo Fritz.- No idealices cosas, Gilbert.

-Yo no idealizo nada, Federico.- respondió la nación.- Lo que quiero decir es que con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ya no me dolería ni sorprendería de la misma manera lo que me vayas a decir. No sé que esperar de ti, honestamente, es por eso que me preparo para cualquier respuesta que pueda salir de tus labios.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-No creas, -clamó el albino colocándose las manos en la cintura- yo siempre tengo razón.

Gilbert siguió alardeando sobre su intuición y genialidad un rato, mas Fritz no le escuchaba. Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza en forma de un recuerdo.

* * *

_-Yo siempre tengo razón.- dijo Gilbert montando su caballo.- Si nos dirigimos por este sendero, los emboscaremos seguro._

_España y Francia le miraron un tanto inseguros. Ya tenían un plan original, ¿Por qué tan de pronto quería cambiar de estrategia?_

_-Prusia, -le llamó Fritz. La nación se volvió a este.- ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?- le mostro el mapa.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres mandar al demonio la ruta trazada?_

_-Venga, ¿Crees que arriesgaría todo si no supiera que esto puede funcionar?_

_-Tienes razón, vamos entonces._

_Las tropas siguieron a la nación. Francia y España se encontraban un tanto desconcertadas. Nunca había visto un jefe tan permisivo y confiado como Fritz. Ambos comenzaron a murmurarse cosas por lo bajo, la verdad les parecía demasiada rara esa confianza tan extremista. Y las naciones no tardaron en sacar locas conclusiones. De las cuales Fritz estaba al tanto._

_Que si eran amantes, que si Prusia le amenazaba, que si no tenía poder ni voto, que si Fritz solo aparentaba…_

_En fin, él estaba al día de cada una de las ocurrencias de las naciones, y sabía que cada una de sus suposiciones era incorrecta. Y las que no lo fueron, en ese momento ya lo eran. Entre Gilbert y él ya no ocurría nada desde la última vez que hablaron, y acordaron establecer una relación en un sentido más diplomático._

_-Por aquí.- exclamó Prusia sacando a Fritz de sus pensamientos.- ¡Los pillaremos!_

* * *

-No estoy muy seguro de que siempre tengas la razón…- dijo Federico volviendo a la realidad.

-¿...Por qué?- inquirió Prusia sirviéndose un poco más de té.

-¿Recuerdas la ocasión que te seguimos por el sendero y por poco morimos?- preguntó.- A pesar de que le diste una buena paliza a Austria…

Gilbert trago en seco. Sintió un enorme nudo en la boca del estomago. Claro que lo recordaba, no pensaba olvidarlo jamás. Había cometido un error muy grave, por enfocarse en el estúpido pero sensual señorito podrido, había descuidado a los demás, dando como resultado que hirieran a Fritz.

-¿…Me estás reclamando?- preguntó.

-En absoluto. Solo quise recordarte algo que ya deberías tener en claro, eres buen estratega, sí, pero eso no significa que siempre tengas la razón.- aclaró Fritz.- Además, no fue tu culpa, fue mía por distraerme… debí verlo venir.

Gilbert se sintió inquieto. Ese día pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que juro y que juraron, no debían repetirse. Lo bueno, pero a la vez malo fue, que encontraron la manera de manejarlo. No la mejor dado todo lo que había vivido anteriormente, pero la más sensata.

-Corrección…- exclamó la nación mirándole con cierto remordimiento.- Debimos verle venir.

* * *

_-¡Ríndete, señorito podrido!- gritó Prusia dejándose caer sobre el joven cast__año de ojos lilaseos. Este trat__o de defenderse inútilmente. Ya que su poca capacidad de combate en lugar de ayudarle, solo demostraba lo torpe e ignorante que era en el arte la guerra.- ¡Quiero que me des Silesia ahora!- le ordenó.- ¡Y no creas que me compadeceré de tu cara de nena!_

_-¡Jamás la tendrá!- dijo el Austriaco sin perder la compostura.- Esta me pertenece, así que aleje sus manos de ella, idiota... Y ya deja de fastidiarme_

_-¡Déjate de formalidades, Roderich!- gruñó Gilbert.- Ni que no supieras que donde pongo el ojo dejo caer la flecha._

_Los ojos de ambas naciones se encontraron. Ambos despedían convicción. Tanto el austriaco como el prusiano estaban convencidos de sus ideales, y por ende, ninguno pensaba ceder. _

_Por desgracia, Roderich sabia que el idiota encima de él era un terco violento que obtenía a la fuerza las cosas. Y sabía que no le dejaría en paz hasta lograrlo. Pero él se negaba a perder Silesia, y no solo porque no tolerase la idea de que Prusia pusiera sus manos encima de él, era cuestión tanto política como de orgullo._

_Todos sabían que la cuestión de que Fritz no aceptará a Maria Teresa era solo una razón vaga, era obvio que había otros objetivos._

_Primero que nada, el crecimiento de Prusia. Si obtenía Silesia se fortalecería de manera notable, además, que lograría un objetivo que venia buscando de años atrás: Unir a los pueblos de habla germana para formar a lo que el llamaba Reich II. Y si lograba eso, Prusia se propagaría como una plaga por toda Europa. Era obvio que buscaba ganar territorio. Todas las naciones buscaban eso. Por algo España y Francia estaban de su lado, tanto como Prusia y España tenían una buena armada, y Francia obtendría provecho sin ensuciarse tanto las manos de la victoria del prusiano._

_Era una cuestión política, sin duda. La cosa es que sabía que esa derrota podía afectarle, y no podía permitirse el mostrarse débil ante las demás naciones, y mucho menos en un nuevo reinado que causo un tanto de polémica. Muy leve, pero la causo. Eso no era para nada bueno._

_-¡Olvídalo!- dijo Roderich dándole un empujón a Gilbert.- ¡No pienso perder contra alguien tan escandaloso que solo me ha causado molestias!_

_-¡Ni yo contra una señorita!- respondió el albino, empezando a meterle mano. _

_Austria comenzó a forcejear, no pensaba darse por vencido, no ante alguien tan molesto. En un momento dado, logro zafarse y trato de quitarse, pero el albino le tomo de una mano, arrastrándolo nuevamente a su poder._

_-¡No me toques!- le lanzó una bofetada con la mano libre. Era algo poco apropiado, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.- ¡…Me causas repugnancia!_

_-El sentimiento es mutuo…- el albino dibujo una sonrisa tétrica. Acto seguido le lanzo un golpe al piso con el fin de intimidarle, y al ver la mirada del austriaco supo que lo había conseguido.- Estúpido señorito podrido. –Se acercó a su oído- Pero no solo eso, también me causas lastima, desde niño era obvio que tu no servías para esto, siempre perdiendo y llorando, y ahora luces tan patético haciendo esto que no sé que sentir, si l…_

_El sonido de un disparo interrumpió el monologo de Gilbert. El sonido de un grito ahogado hizo aparición. Gilbert se levanto, soltando al objetivo. Tenía que asegurarse que su ejercito llevará la delantera, de lo contrario, por más experiencia que tuviese las llevaría de perder, también debía de asegurarse de que sus aliados se encontraran bien. _

_Todo a su alrededor era un caos, había soldados de todo tipo caídos, aun que los más notables eran, obviamente, los austriacos. Vio a Francia y España peleando ferozmente, defendiéndose las espaldas. ¡No cabía duda que había obtenido a los mejores aliados!... Estos le miraron y con una señal le indicaron que no se preocupara de ellos. El albino les hizo caso y se volvió hacia los suyos. _

_Sus soldados estaban maravillosos como siempre pero, no veía a Fritz por ninguna parte… de hecho, no veía a varios de sus soldados… Y fue cuando vio un caballo corriendo desembocado, y a algunos soldados rodeando a su rey._

_El corazón empezó a latirle de tal modo que lo sentía hasta en los oídos. Había mucha sangre en el suelo, en su ropa, en sus manos…_

_Gilbert dejo caer las armas que traía en manos, y echo a correr._

_-¡FRITZ!_

_-Estoy bien… solo han sido un par de golpes…- respondió este sujetándose con fuerza el brazo.- No creo sea algo muy grave…_

_Gilbert se mordió el labio, furioso. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¡Sin importar el hecho de que llevará ventaja no debió despegar la vista en ningún momento de su ejército! Ahora Fritz se encontraba herido…_

_Se volvió hacia Roderich, invadido por la rabia._

_-¡Tu me las vas a pagar con creses!- gritó corriendo hacia este, lo tomo por las solapas.-…Tú, tú…_

_-Solo a un prusiano se le ocurre arriesgar tanto…- dijo Austria sin inmutarse._

_-…Está me las pagaras, ya veras… -le soltó.- No hoy, pero pronto… _

_Roderich miro a Gilbert. En todos los años que tenía de conocerlo, esa era la primera vez que le veía tan serio, tan furioso, tan preocupado por alguien más que no fuese él._

_-…Roderich, yo defenderé a los míos hasta el final. ¡Y por mi rey no solo lucharé, sino que estaré dispuesto a morir o matar!- amenazó._

_El austriaco miro la decisión en los ojos del prusiano, y supo que eso no era un juego, o palabras sin sentido por la rabia que lo invadía. Sino una promesa a cumplir por algo que le resultaba realmente valioso._

_-¡Soldados, retirada!_

_-¡Pero, Gilbert…!- replicaron España y Francia._

_-¡He dicho retirada!_

… … … … …

_Gilbert andaba de un lado a otro, incesante. No dejaba de maldecir e insultar por lo bajo, mientras retorcía las manos y gesticulaba, Francia soltó un suspiro con pesadez y se acomodó un poco sobre el tronco en el que se encontraba sentado, mientras que España seguía con la mirada al albino._

_-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- dijo Francia en tono de suplica._

_El albino levanto la mirada__,__ molesto, y vociferó:_

_-¿Hacer que cosa?_

_-Dejar de ir a un lado a otro como loco haciendo escandalo.- dijo el francés.- Sé que estas preocupado, mon ami, pero desesperándote no obtendrás nada._

_-Ni haciendo zanja de tanto darle por el mismo camino, tampoco.- Agregó el español._

_Gilbert frunció el ceño, mostrando claramente que se encontraba irritado. _

_-¿Y ustedes que saben?- reclamó.- ¡Fritz está herido y de no ser porque me di cuenta a tiempo la cosa pudo haber empeorado!_

_-Pero no lo hizo, mon cherie.- replicó Francia._

_-Cierto, solo tiene unas contusiones y la herida del disparo en su brazo. Le doy unas dos semanas para que ande como si nada.- dijo Antonio sonriendo de manera apacible.- Si sabré yo de heridas, me la vivo metido en líos._

_-¿Ves? ¡Ya tranquilízate!- pidió el francés.- Siéntate con nosotros a esperar, ya te dejarán pasar… ¡Estoy seguro que solo tardan por…!_

_-¡Tardan porque no fui lo suficientemente rápido ni astuto!- exclamó Prusia.- ¡Soy maravilloso pero al parecer no lo suficiente para evitar…!_

_-Gilbert, por favor, mírame…- le ordeno Francia.- Mírame y escucha lo que voy a decirte sin divagar ni rechistar…-el albino trago en seco, y a pesar de estar hecho un mar de emociones, se concentro en el francés.- ¿En cuantas guerras has estado para empezar? Piénsala sin responderme, y estoy seguro que si te pidiera la respuesta esta no seria la primera ni será la última. –eso era cierto- Creo que tenemos demasiada experiencia como para saber que este tipo de situaciones siempre se van a dar, así que deja de decir que pudiste haberlo evitado. Sácate la idea tonta de tratar de analizar una y otra vez el pasado para encontrar el error y tratar de solucionarlo en el presente, porque eso carece de todo sentido y lógica. Ya paso, por descuido suyo, por eso paso, y ahora aprendiste algo de ello. Tómalo y al diablo el resto. ¡Agradece que esté vivo, que a fin de cuentas es lo que importa! _

_-Fra tiene razón, Pru… -soltó el español.- Deja de pensar en el pasado que solo te nublara la razón. Lo bueno es que estamos aquí y ahora, heridos pero bien y dispuestos a darle._

_-Oui.-exclamó el francés con convicción.- Además, ¿Crees que nos hubiésemos aliado a ti de no saber lo bueno que eres para obtener lo que quieres?_

_Prusia miro a sus malos amigos, y supo al instante que ellos tenían plena confianza en él. Sonrío complacido... _

_-¡Es obvio que no!- dijo.- Es porque soy tan maravilloso que supieron que no era buena idea tenerme como enemigo._

_-...Ese suena al Gil de siempre...- dijo Francia sonriendo._

_El albino solo se limito a asentir y seguir alardeando sobre lo maravilloso e increíble que era. Tal vez no eran los mejores aliados, ni las mejores personas, pero como amigos, superaban las expectativas._

… … … … …

_Cuando al fin le permitieron pasar, (después de que armo un escandalo enorme), Gilbert se dirigió a largos y pesados paso a su gobernante._

_Fritz se encontraba recostado, con el brazo vendado, tenía varios morados y unas cuantas heridas en las comisuras de los labios. Prusia trago saliva. Sabía que no debía tomárselo a pecho, pero no dejaba de sentir que era su culpa._

_...Si hubiese sido más precavido, si no se hubiese concentrado tanto en Austria..._

_-Reconozco esa mirada y te pido no me mires así, por favor...- soltó Fritz sacándole de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Cuál mirada?_

_-Tu mirada de culpa...- respondió.- Esa mirada de si hubiese... no la hagas. En todo caso es mía por distraído...- río.- Creo que los viejos tenían razón cuando dijeron que no era tan sensato que me uniera al batallón... aun que honestamente no tenía intención alguna de quedarme en el castillo..._

_Prusia le miro y se sorprendió al ver como sonreía despreocupado, como si lo que hubiese pasado fuera cualquier cosa. Pero no lo era... no al menos para él... _

_-Tranquilo, solo son un par de heridas insignificantes..._

_¿Insignificantes? ¿¡Insignificantes decía!?_

_-¡No digas tonterías!- no pretendía gritar, pero se sentía desesperado.- ¡Eso fue suerte pero, qué tal si...!_

_-Nada.- soltó.- Prusia, no me pasó nada. Creo deberías estar bien con ello._

_-Y lo estoy... pero las posibilidades no dejan de rondar en mi cabeza.- admitió.-...Jamás me hubiese perdonado si algo te hubiese pasado..._

_Fritz le miro con ternura, y con un gesto le indico que se acercase. La nación le miro confundida, pero igual obedeció. Una vez frente a su rey, este le tomo por el brazo y le atrajo a su lado._

_-Deja de ser tan paranoico, Gilbert...- dijo en un ligero susurro.- Estoy bien y es lo que importa... aun que admito es lindo te preocupes por mí. Pero tu trabajo no es preocuparte por mí, tu trabajo es darme preocupaciones._

_-Eres un loco, eso que dices no tiene sentido...- respondió la nación haciendo morritos.- Seguramente sigues conmocionado por el susto que te diste..._

_Fritz le miro serio, a su mente vinieron viejas vivencias. No, realmente ese percance en el campo de batalla no era nada comparado con su vida, en sí._

_-La cercanía de la muerte no es algo que me aterre, realmente...- soltó.- Durante mucho tiempo la he visto ir y venir, así que tuve que hacerme a la idea de que tarde o temprano vendría a por mí, pero... me siento afortunado... está vez solo ha decidido pasarme por alto. Y eso... ¿Eso es bueno, no?_

_-Supongo que sí...- dijo bajando la mirada.- Pero, igual, se más cuidadoso, ¿Quieres?_

_Ambos guardaron silencio. A fuera solo se escuchaba el sonido de la brisa y de los soldados que montaba guardia. Un ligero viento helado entro a la tienda de campaña. Unos crujidos un tanto espeluznantes se hicieron presentes... Pero en lugar de sentir temor, sus mentes trajeron recuerdos. Los recuerdos de una noche parecida a esa. Una noche llena de confesiones, placer, temor y despedidas silenciosas._

_Los ojos de Gilbert se volvieron vidriosos... y al volverse a Fritz tratando de retener el dolor, un dolor más que nada melancólico, noto que este tenía la misma mirada, el mismo sentimiento... el mismo recuerdo. Pero, esa noche era distinta, ¿No? Aquí no había despedidas... ni secretos. Ya todo se había presentado y aclarado... hasta cierto punto. Y la situación había cambiado también._

_Fritz estiro la mano al rostro de Prusia, y le dio una ligera caricia. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que veía esa expresión en su rostro. Una expresión tan tierna, llena de preocupación, culpa y a la vez amor. Porque algo que aun era obvio es que Prusia seguía enamorado de él, no con la misma fuerza, pero aun estaba el sentimiento de por medio... y la tentación._

_-...Lo haré, no te preocupes...- dijo.- Aun que esa expresión de preocupación en tu rostro luce hermosa, pero no es algo que vaya contigo, realmente..._

_Gilbert sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Eso era peligroso. Si se dejaba llevar sabía que podía terminar en desliz. Y ese desliz podía despertar viejas emociones..._

_-En verdad que estás raro...- soltó apartándose.- Federico..._

_-¿Tu crees?- preguntó inocente.- Yo no le siento lo extraño… _

_-No, porque para un loco lo que hace es cuerdo…- dijo el albino serio.- Igual, retomando el tema, me alegra que no sea nada grave. Igual… se cuidadoso…- se levanto de la cama.- y…_

_Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el viento. Fritz sostenía a Gilbert por la manga de su abrigo, con fuerza. El albino se volvió a este y le miro anonadado._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó._

_-¿Tu también crees que hice mal a venir al campo de batalla en lugar de quedarme en el castillo como cualquier otro soberano con medio cerebro?- inquirió con la mirada baja.- ¿Crees que no lo estoy hacien__do bien? ¿Qué debería de pensar un poco más en como lo hubiese hecho mi padre?_

_Gilbert le miro serio. Aparto con gentileza la mano de Fritz y se sentó a su lado._

_-Tu lo has dicho…- soltó.- Un gobernante con medio cerebro lo hubiese hecho, pero tú, Fritz, no… porque tu no eres como ellos, tu tienes todo tu cerebro. Eres la persona más inteligente y atrevida que conozco…_

_-Gilbert…_

_-Déjame terminar.- pidió.- Eres inteligente, atrevido, algo loco… Eres distinto, único.- dijo. Ambos se miraron. Gilbert se encontraba algo avergonzado por lo que decía, porque venía de su corazón y parecía cosa de enamorados. Fritz en cambio, se sentía halagado y sorprendido ante tal respuesta.- Eres Federico II de Prusia… el rey más rebelde, problemático, inteligente y sagaz. No eres como tu padre, ni como su padre, y jamás lo serás, cierto es… ¡Pero eres uno de los mejores! Has logrado mucho y puedes lograr más… ¡Tu no debes de detenerte a pensar o a actuar como alguien más, tú debes actuar por cuenta propia como siempre lo has hecho! ¡Y es por esa actitud tuya que todo hasta ahora ha salido tan bien! _

_Fritz le miro sorprendido. Jamás creyó, después de todo lo que paso, que Gilbert tuviera esa impresión de él. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y una profunda tristeza le invadió… Prusia, la nación que tanto había repudiado, a la que ataco y juzgo sin darle tiempo de explicar, de quién huyo tanto tiempo, a quién le rompió el corazón, aún tenía puestas esperanzas, sueños y proyectos en él, y no porque fuera su deber, sino porque lo creía capaz de eso y más._

_-Fritz, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la nación al verle tan serio. Fritz sonrió agradecido, con una mirada cálida, y, aun sumergido en esa sensación tan agradable y a la vez melancólica que le provocaba el saber todo aquello, se arrojó entre los brazos de la nación por impulso. Gilbert le miro sorprendido, mientras ese abrazo impulsivo les llevaba al suelo de manera violenta, y lo que no duro ni un minuto, a la nación le pareció una eternidad.- ¿Fritz?_

_-¡__Te quiero, te quiero mucho, Gilbert!- dijo este apretándolo con fuerza.- ¡Eres la persona que más lejos pero a la vez más cerca esta de ser perfecta… no sabes lo feliz que me hace el estar a tu lado, el conocerte…! _

_-¿Federico?_

_-El saber que no me odias… Gil… eres tan benevolente y… ¿Gil?- inquirió el joven rey al sentir como Gilbert le apretaba suavemente y escuchar un ligero sollozó. Se apartó un poco y le miro. La nación lloraba en silencio, a lágrima viva, mientras le miraba fijamente…- Gilbert… esto… ¿…Estás bien? ¿Acaso te lastimaste? ¿…Por qué lloras?_

_-…Yo… yo…- se sonrojo._

_-…Ya veo…- soltó al darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían abierto una vieja herida.- Lo siento._

_-No, no, está bien… es solo que fue tan repentino…- sonrió con ternura.- Y yo que seguía creyendo que me odiabas…_

_-…Yo…- le miro fijamente.- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo jamás te odiaría! Yo…_

_-¿…Tú?_

_Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el viento. Un impulso, una vieja emoción, la situación… un beso. Un largo, dulce y a su vez desesperado beso. Era la necesidad de sentir qué estaban juntos en eso. Porque estaban juntos en ello, era verdad… pero… a veces dudaban de ello. Estar al lado de alguien no significa que estén juntos. Conocer a alguien no significa que sepas de él._

_Primero fue un rose ligero, seguido de una mirada confundida, luego uno más profundo, secundado con una mirada cálida y melancólica, con el saber que hasta cierto punto esa acción estaba mal… Pero no importaba, como siempre, cuando se disparaba esa emoción… todo lo demás se volvía insignificante._

_Una caricia, otra más… la búsqueda desesperada de romper el limite de aquellas ropas que solo estorbaban. Los labios fundidos en el deseo de no ser separados. El anhelo de estar juntos un momento, un solo momento, para ellos… a pesar de acordar que ya no seguirían con ello._

…_Pero, ¿Qué había de malo en volver a caer en el pecado una vez más?... Además, ¿Qué no caer en el pecado siempre ha sido la mejor forma de evitar cometerlo nuevamente? ¿Qué no errando se aprende? ¿Qué no…?_

_-Fritz… ah, Fritz…- gimió Gilbert al sentir como este bajaba poco a poco, dándole delicados besos a su piel.- Federico…_

_-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió deteniéndose un instante, para sacarse la camisa._

_-¿No deberíamos detenernos?__- inquirió sintiéndose avergonzado. En el fondo lo deseaba, pero su cabeza no dejaba de decirle que era mala idea. Y por primera vez en su vida a la nación le pareció más sensato escuchar a la cabeza que a sus instintos.- Tu brazo está herido, yo debería estar haciendo guardia y…_

_-…No, yo creo que de__beríamos continuar… más por instinto que por lógica digo esto…- le miro.- Pero, solo será de esta manera si quieres… si no, yo seguiré…_

_-No estoy poniendo excusas…_

_-Lo estas haciendo…_

_-…Mi cabeza dice que es mala idea._

_-Es porque lo es…_

_-¿Ves? ¡Si tú también lo sabes por qué…!_

_-¡Porque necesito sentir y saber que te hago sentir que estoy a tu lado! ¡A pesar de que lo sabemos…! Yo no lo siento así…_

_-Hacer esto… solo puede empeorar nuestra ya frágil relación…_

_-O evitar que repitamos nuestros errores…_

_Se hizo el silencio, el viento frio revelo el crujido de los arboles… Era cierto. Ambos argumentos eran ciertos. Y entonces se dieron cuenta nuevamente de que los mantenía unidos, que los hacia trabajar tan bien… el ser tan distintos. Eran el complemento perfecto._

_-…Si te duele continuar con esto…- empezó Fritz dándole un ligero beso sobre los labios.- No seguiré… no quiero volver a verte llorar por mí… no lo merezco…_

_-__… no me va llorar, cierto, pero…__ cuando lo hago siempre es por algo que en verdad lo merece.- dijo Prusia sonriendo malicioso._

_A fuera, el viento seguía su curso, los soldados prusianos seguían montados en guardia. Los españoles y franceses dormían en espera de su turno. Pero sus naciones se mantenían despiertas, viendo las estrellas._

_-Te dije…- soltó Francia al escuchar los gemidos ahogados de Gilbert.-…Que ese par eran amantes frustrados…_

_-…Bien, será la ultima vez entonces que dude de la nación del amor…- dijo Antonio juguetón mirando el firmamento._

_-…Esa historia es muy triste, ¿No crees?- el español le miro.- Al final él…_

_-…Cierto. Tal vez el desenlace sea muy triste…- España rodeo a Francia por los hombros.- Pero lo recorrido en el camino es una ganancia que a futuro será vista con ternura… y así el dolor habrá valido la pena…_

_-…Cierto, al final, sin importar que, el amor prevalece…_

_-Exacto… ahora… ¿Quién quiere ir a nadar un rato?_

_-MOI!_

_Dentro de la tienda de campaña, Gilbert y Fritz seguían con los besos y las caricias. Están iban cada vez mas frenéticas, más ansiosas, más desesperadas…_

_-¿Puedo ya?- preguntó el soberano a su nación. Gilbert di un ligero sí.- Bien…_

_Las manos de Fritz bajaron a las caderas de Prusia, dándole ligeras caricias con una y con la otra preparándole para lo que seguía._

_-Gyah, esto… duele…_

_-Lo siento…_

_Abrió las piernas de la nación ligeramente, y con sumo cuidado coloco su miembro cerca de su entrada, mientras lo introducía lentamente._

_-Está tan estrecho…- gimió.- Después de tanto tiempo…_

_-…Es doloroso…_

_-Lo sé, duele tanto…_

_-¿Te duele a ti? ¡Es a mí a quien se lo están metiendo!_

_-Jajaja, perdón, Gil…- La nación le miro ofendida, Fritz sonrió con ternura.- Creo que no estamos en la misma…_

_-Sé que te refieres a que es doloroso para ti en cuanto a lo emocional… lo es para mi también…- dijo.- Pero a lo que voy es que físicamente duele más… hace tiempo desde la ultima vez…_

_-Lo sé…- le dio un beso apasionado.- Lo sé…_

_-Fritz…- acaricio su rostro con ternura.- Prométeme que mañana seguiremos como si nada de esto hubiese pasado…_

_-…No. No será así…- respondió.- Mejor pactemos que…. Sobrellevaremos esto de la mejor manera… fingir que no paso… solo terminaría provocando que se agrave__…_

_-…Cierto…- lo rodeo por los hombros, mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas.- Ahhh… Fritz…_

_-…Prusia….- lo abrazo con fuerza mientras se movía también.-…Independientemente de todo… yo te amo… no como amantes… pero te amo._

_-…Yo también…_

* * *

-¿Aun me amas?- preguntó Gilbert al viejo recostado en la cama.

-Eso depende… -respondió- ¿Cuándo deje de hacerlo?

-…Eres un viejo burlón, Fritz.- dijo Gilbert dibujando una sonrisa ladina.

-Lo sé, lo siento…- dijo entre risas.

-Tonto…- dijo dándole un ligero golpecito en la frente.- Ese no es motivo para disculparse… se nota que ya estas senil…

-…No estoy viejo… es solo que me gusta bromear con tus palabras…

Ambos tomaron una galleta y comenzaron a comerla. La tarde había pasado volando y el anochecer se hacía presente.

-Si muriera justo ahora, no sabes lo feliz que me iría de este mundo…- confesó Fritz. Gilbert trago en seco y comenzó a toser.- Tranquilo… no lo dije para que te fueras a mi lado…- bromeo mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-…Es que a veces sales con cosas que… cof… no deberías… cof…

-No dije nada malo, solo la verdad…- dijo serio.- Las cosas entre tú y yo hace tiempo que se arreglaron, conseguimos muchos avances juntos, no los que deseaba, pero te deje preparado para el resto y… sé que si me voy en este instante tu no te quedaras solo…- sonrió.

-¡No digas tonterías!

-No son tonterías… aun, aunque no lo parezca, tienes a Austria, siempre lo has tenido, de hecho…- se miraron fijamente.- Recuerda que a mí tu no me engañas.

-Cállate…

-Y no me refiero solo a los tratados…- sonrió pícaro.- Sino a todo lo que paso en la guerra…

-¡FRITZ!

-Pero que no es cierto… de no ser por todo eso jamás hubieses conseguido a tus malos amigos y jamás…

-Me habría enterado de que el señorito estaba enamorado de mí… lo sé.

-Y de que estás enamorado de él…- aclaró Fritz.- Gilbert, no entiendo, ¿Por qué no has ido tras él?

-…Porque, viejo entrometido… aun estoy esperando el momento adecuado para comenzar una nueva historia…

-No busques tanto…- dijo Fritz.-…Buscar no sirve. Encontrar es lo ideal.

-¿Y cómo sabré que lo encontré si no lo busco?

-Tu solo lo sabrás… como yo lo supe cuando te encontré aquel día en el palacio…

-Yo te encontré a ti, no tu a mí.

-... Si quieres creer eso, adelante.

-Pero así fue como paso.

-¿Seguro?

Gilbert guardo silencio… Ese semblante serio y decidido comenzó a hacerlo dudar. ¿Qué tan cierto o tan certero era que él había encontrado a Fritz o Fritz lo habría encontrado a él?

* * *

_-¡Devuel__ve eso que es tan importante para el señor Austria!- gritó la húngara atacándole con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Devuélvelo asqueroso prusiano!_

_-¿Hungría?- soltó el austriaco al ver a su esposa ahí._

_-¡Me las vas a pagar, Prusia!_

_-¡GAAAH!- soltó el prusiano al sentir pasar el arma de la chica tan cerca de él. Ésta le lanzó otro golpe, pero lo detuvo.- ¡Ya cálmate, maldita sea! ¡Ahora que eres una chica ya no puedo golpearte, Hungría idiota!_

_-¡Siempre fui una__,__ estúpido, ahora pelea!- le ordenó zafándose._

_-¡Lo siento, pero eso ya es mío y no se puede cambiar…! ¡Hice mío al señorito!_

_-¡No, eso no! ¡Además él era mío antes! ¡Así que yo lo hice mío antes que tú!_

_-Despierta a la realidad, era y lo hiciste… actualmente es y lo hice…- dijo Prusia con sorna._

_-¡Serás un hijo de perra!_

_-…Oigan…-soltó el austriaco tratando de mantener la dignidad que le quedaba intacta- …sigo aquí…_

_-Lo sé y le pido que se mantenga alejado, Señor Austria__…- pidió la chica._

_El austriaco dio un suspiro resignado. ¿Mantenerse alejado? ¿Cómo? ¡Se encontraba atado a un asta por culpa de aquel odioso prusiano!_

_En fin, la lucha entre ambos se encontraba en auge… Lo peor era que a nivel de batalla ambos estaban parejos, lo cual dificultaba mucho establecer un ganador, el otro problema era que ahora que Prusia sabía que Hungría era una chica, se le dificultaba más pelear con ella. A fin de cuentas un hombre no puede ponerse a pelear con una mujer, eso es una deshonra, además de que compartieron muchos recuerdos, la gran mayoría malos, otros chuscos y algunos buenos, lo cual solo lo empeoraba todo. Pero la húngara atacaba con tal determinación que parecía la tenía de ganar. Y Prusia tampoco podía permitir eso._

_Así que en contra de todo estándar respondió ferozmente a los ataques de la chica._

_-¡Devuélvelo!_

_-¡Jamás!_

_-¡Es mío, mío, mío!_

_-¡Eso no es cierto, entrometida mentirosa! ¿No te da vergüenza pelear por él?_

_-Por supuesto que no, ¡Yo amo a Señor Austria a fin de cuentas!_

_-¡HUNGRÍA!- gritó el austriaco avergonzado._

_-Y lucharé por él incluso si eso significa mi final…- chilló esta.- Aun que es obvio que tal vez tu no entiendas eso, Prusia…_

_-…Claro que lo entiendo.- gruñó bloqueando el ataque de la chica.- A mi no me vengas con que eres especial y única, y por ende tu lucha y causa también, ¡Eso es patético!_

_-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el patético por aprovechar el momento de debilidad de Señor Austria!- gritó esta lanzando sus mejores ataques.- ¡De él y de su nueva soberana que es una mujer indefensa! ¡Tú y tu gobernante son unos abusivos!_

_-¡No te atrevas a meter a Fritz en esto!- gritó Gilbert._

_-¡Pues eso es, un poco hombre, sin honor, sin palabra, desvergonzado, sin g…!_

_En ese momento los estándares desaparecieron. Hungría cay__ó al piso con un solo ataque del albino. Éste la embosco, sin dejarle escapatoria alguna, entre su espada__ y la pared._

_-Te dije que no metieras a Fritz en esto.- dijo completamente furibundo.- ¡No lo conoces, no sabes quién es…! ¡No te atrevas a catalogarlo si no tienes ni la menor idea de como ha sido su vida! ¡Y deja de entrometerte en mi camino!- gritó alzando la espada para dar su ataque final.- ¡Te voy a dar verdaderos motivos para luchar ahora!_

_-¡PRUSIA, NO!- gritó el austriaco con todas sus fuerzas._

_Por sorprendente que pareciera, Prusia se detuvo, no por la petición… si no por el tono de suplica y la expresión en el rostro de Austria. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era como verse así mismo. Era el mismo temor, la misma angustia… el saber que todo se iba a ir debajo de un solo movimiento. Austria aparto la mirada y cerro los ojos, temiendo por la chica, pero el albino no continuo el ataque. Y ese fue su error._

* * *

-Ese fue el instante que lo provocó todo, ¿No es así?- preguntó Fritz tranquilamente mientras bebía su té. Prusia asintió.- Lo supuse.

-Fue darme cuenta que el estúpido señorito y yo éramos iguales…- intercambiaron miradas.- Pero eso no fue todo…

-Bueno, esta bien que lo admitas, pero ¿sabes? Dejar a Hungría ir fue lo pero que pudiste haber hecho.

-Lo sé, lo sé, por poco nos costó la guerra.- exclamó Gilbert molesto.- ¡Pero al final yo gané y es eso lo que importa!

-Seh, pero no olvides que de igual derroto a todos nuestros soldados por cuenta propia… tan débil no era.- retorció las manos.- Por eso no tolero a las mujeres, siempre te salen con sorpresitas. Que humillante, es algo que no supero.

-…Bueno, sí, eso es cierto.- admitió resignado.

-Pero, bueno, dejando eso de lado… ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que Austria sentía algo por ti? ¿Él te lo dijo?- inquirió curioso.

-No, para nada.- respondió.- El jamás haría algo así…

-¿Entonces?

-Veras, una noche…

* * *

_-__Prusia, Prusia, Prusia…_

_-¿Qué es eso?- soltó el albino v__olviéndose a donde provenían tan tétricos sonidos. Frente a su rostro apareció la húngara, con una expresión asesina. Dio un respingo._

_-Devuélvelo, devuelve, devuelve, devuelve la región importante… P-R-U-S-I-A… devuélvela o paga con el precio de tu vida…_

_-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_El peli blanco cayó de la cama debido a la impresión, la húngara aprovecho el momento para atacar. ¡Esa mujer si que era persistente! Y el creyendo que Sofí era la única con esa cualidad/defecto._

_-¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea, gane eso con mi inteligencia y genialidad, no la devolveré!_

_-¡No es una opción, debes hacerlo! ¡Devuélveme esa parte del señor Austria!- chilló desesperada.- Devuélvela, él es mío…_

_-Por __última__ vez no, yo lo gane justamente._

_Hungría le miro furiosa, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas__.__ Prusia le miró perplejo. ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó._

_-¡Pues claro que no estoy bien, estúpido!- chilló la chica. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.- ¡Y no lo estaré hasta recuperarlo!_

_-¿Hablas de Silesia…?- inquirió Gilbert confundido._

_-…Eso es irrelevante, aun que es importante para lograr mi objetivo…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-No te hagas idiota…- masculló.- Hablo del corazón del señor Austria- lo miró enfurecida.- ¡Del corazón que en algún momento te robaste y no me di cuenta!_

_El viento soplo. Los árboles producían horribles crujidos… Y Gilbert solo trago secamente saliva. Austria… ¿Enamorado de él? ¡Eso era una tremenda tontería! Ilógico, imposible, estúpido…_

"_No creas que lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí… Eres molesto… O__h, señor idiota… Jajaja, tonto… Toma lo que quieras y déjame en paz…" Dijo a lo lejos la voz de Austria._

_Entonces lo entendió, todo ese tiempo, desde pequeños… Austria… pero si parecía que entre Suiza y él… pero visto de esa manera era tan obvio._

_-Oh, mierda…_

_-Lo mismo digo…- sollozó Hungría.- Es por eso que no hizo mucho por defenderse, también. –Gilbert miro los ojos de la chica, los cuales estaban llenos de rabia y sufrimiento.- Y lo que más me duele es ver que incluso él se da cuenta de lo que te pasa, como si fueras tan importante, y se lo guarda todo. ¡El señor Austria sufre y es por tu culpa!_

_-…No, no lo es…- dijo Prusia mirándola.- No es culpa de nadie. Si él decidió callarse es por algo, si yo no me doy cuenta es por algo… Incluso si te duele, es po__r algo ajeno completamente a mí, y… si él me ama, te lo digo por experiencia, no importa cuanto hagas, no cambiaras su parecer…_

_-Eres un estúpido, insensible, egoísta y…_

_-Lo siento._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Perdón… por esto… en verdad se lo que se siente…_

_-Prusia…_

_-Lo lamento._

_-…Yo también… lo siento…_

* * *

-Eso que le dijiste, fue por…

-Por lo que había pasado contigo y Hans… más que nada, tus demás romances me eran irrelevantes…- dijo tranquilamente la nación.

Fritz le miro preocupado. Todos esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo solo le causarían amargura a Prusia, pero necesitaba dejarle en claro las cosas antes de su partida, que ya sentía próxima. Como cualquier hombre mayor, podía sentir la dulce mano de la muerte rosando su mejilla, dispuesta a besarlo en cualquier momento.

-Comprendo, ¿Y qué sucedió después?

-No mucho, en una de nuestras tantas peleas se lo pregunté sin más preámbulos a Austria… y él se sorprendió, pero no lo negó, no dijo nada, pero no hizo algo que dijera lo contrario a mis palabras… y entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-Pensé que tal vez no era tan malo, porque, como él es una nación y yo también… podría simplemente funcionar. Comencé a observarle mejor, a escucharle con atención… lo espiaba descaradamente… y simplemente el sentimiento también floreció en mí, no de manera tan intensa, pero era un gusto muy agradable, muy parecido a lo que siento por ti, pero jamás se podría comparar…

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué harás cuando yo muera?

-Indagar hasta que la oportunidad aparezca.

-¿Eh?

-Sufriré, lloraré, seguiré viviendo… Y reencontraré la felicidad, espero que en Austria, y si no es en él, será en alguien más.

Prusia sonreía, lleno de orgullo y convicción en los ojos. Era cierto, a pesar de todo ese amor, sabía, desde ya hace tiempo, que el mejor lugar en donde podía estar, era al lado de Austria, pero prefería esperar un poco más al tiempo correcto.

-Ya veo…- dijo Fritz sonriendo.- Me alegro por ti, en verdad, me enorgullece ver que… ya no necesitaras de mí…

-En eso te equivocas, yo siempre necesitaré de ti, pero… -se acercó a él- no significa que no pueda vivir sin tu ausencia.

Ambos hombres sonrieron, y en silencio, se dieron el último beso en los labios.

Esa noche, Gilbert durmió tranquilamente, soñando con los años dorados y felices al lado de su rey. Fritz, en cambio, solo miraba por la ventana a la nada, pensando en lo maravillosa que había sido su vida, esperando ya el abrazo de la muerte, mientras entre sus manos sostenía una flor azul, la cual no representaba solo su vida, sino a Prusia.

Prusia, no, Gilbert, la mejor persona más capaz, fuerte, orgulloso, valiente, pasional, tierno, y magnifica persona que había tenido el gusto de conocer.

Y así, en el arrullo de la noche, cerro los ojos y entrego sus labios a la muerte, la cual tomo su mano, le robo en un beso su último aliento.

Se vio a sí mismo en esa cama, luego se vio así mismo, frente al espejo, su espíritu era como él siempre se sintió, joven. Por ultimo paso al cuarto de Prusia y acaricio sus cabellos, le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió. La nación solo susurro su nombre, él sonrió. No podía pedir más.

* * *

Es cierto que ante la muerte nunca nos paramos a pensar en el camino, el camino que una vez nos pareció largo, ahora parece corto. La muerte nos enseña que la vida es corta y bella, pero que nunca nos detenemos ni un instante a pensar en lo valiosa que es.

Al menos él, después de tanto vivir, podía decir a ciencia cierta que era de esa manera.

Dejo caer las flores azules en el ataúd de Fritz, y lloró, durante varios días en silencio, pero no más de lo que había llorado al descubrirle muerto.

Después, la pena se volvió menos onda y el llanto ya no volvía con tanta frecuencia. Y pronto, el dolor se volvió melancolía, y la melancolía se volvió recuerdos.

Y de pronto el amor, las memorias, y todo lo relacionado a Fritz se volvió simplemente una alegría pasada, que era grata de recordar a pesar de sus altibajos.

Y su vida, su vida, esta continuo, pesadamente, pero continuo. Siguió viendo a sus malos amigo, y siguió molestando a Austria, aun consiente de sus sentimientos, esperando que en algún momento la oportunidad llegará… y un día…

-¿Cómo que un niño?- preguntó Prusia saliendo de la habitación directo al cementerio.

-Así es, - le aseguró el soldado.- Un niño pequeño, lo vi jugando con las cosas que han desaparecido, en el cementerio.

Prusia corrió directamente hacia allá. No le importaba las cosas de valor que se habían perdido, solo la flauta que Fritz le había regalado. Además de que, hacía días se sentía raro, más grande, más responsable, y tenía su teoría del porqué de ello.

-¿Uh?- soltó al llegar a la tumba de su ex soberano y ver que efectivamente había un niño, como de unos cinco años jugando ahí. El pequeño le miro tímidamente y se aferro a la flauta con fuerza.- Hola, -soltó Prusia acercándose lentamente. El pequeño retrocedió.- eso que traes ahí es mío…- el pequeño negó con la cabeza y le abrazo más fuerte aun.- ¿No? ¿Es tuyo?- asintió.- Eso no es cierto, tu lo sacaste de mi casa…- el pequeño le miro con lagrimas en los ojos- No te asustes, no estoy enojado ni planeo hacerte daño, puedes quedarte con las demás cosas, solo quiero me devuelvas esto…- estiró la mano. El niño le dio la flauta con la mano temblando.- Gracias, y dime, ¿Eres de por aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

El pequeño entorno sus enormes ojos azules y miró a Prusia con gran curiosidad.

-Blanco.- dijo.

-¿Eh?

-Tú cabello blanco como la nieve… y ojos rojos como el fuego…- observó.

-Lo sé, es maravilloso, me hace mega único.- exclamó alegre la nación.- Oye, ¿Sabes que es esto o para que sirve?- inquirió señalando la flauta. El pequeño negó.- ¿Quieres saber?- asintió emocionado.

Comenzó a tocar la flauta, y no cualquier canción, sino la tonada que Fritz compuso para él años atrás. El niño escuchaba atentamente las tonadas. Cuando termino, el pequeño se acercó.

-Hace unos sonidos muy bonitos…- toco la flauta.

-Lo sé… oye…- dijo mirándolo atentamente.- ¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No lo sé. No lo recuerdo…- respondió sin despegar la vista del instrumento.

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?

-…Desperté un día en un… campo… de flores azules… y no sabía nada…

-¿Y cómo has sobrevivido?

-De lo poco que como a veces, cuando desperté ya estaba aquí…

-¿Y quién te enseñó a hablar?

-Ya sabía hacerlo.

Entonces comprendió, ese niño, al igual que él, era una nación. Y no cualquier nación…

-¿Te suena la palabra Alemán?

-No…- dijo el pequeño.- Pero es curioso, porque mi nombre, según sé, es Alemania.

Prusia sonrió, no era coincidencia. El sueño por el que él y Fritz tanto habían luchado… ahora, ahora era realidad. Pero no podía cuidar solo de él. Tenía que pedir la ayuda de alguien más. Y ya tenía en mente a la persona correcta.

-Oye…

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo y ser mi hermano menor?

-Mmm- soltó el pequeño entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Habrá patatas y música?

-Claro, lo que te apetezca para que crezcas grande, Alemania…- dijo Gilbert divertido tomándolo entre brazos.- De ahora en adelante yo seré tu hermano, pero puedes llamarme Prusia si lo deseas. ¿Está bien?

-Ajá.

* * *

-Señorito podrido…- gritó Prusia entrando a la casa de Austria con Alemania en brazos.- Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

-¿Qué quieres?- soltó el austriaco saliendo.- No ves que estoy… ¿Qué significa eso?- soltó al ver al niño pequeño en los brazos de Prusia.

-Es mi nuevo hermanito, como puedes ver…

-¿Es una…?- Gilbert asintió.- ¿Pero cómo?

-Eso no importa, lo importante ahora es darle un hogar y un buen ejemplo.- se aclaró la garganta y sonrió impertinente.- Ya que tiene un gran ejemplo de masculinidad aquí, pero sin una madre no puedo tenerlo completo…

-Y que lo digas…- respondió Austria sacándole un mohín confundido a Prusia.- No queremos a un segundo tú corriendo por ahí, eso sería molesto…- acto seguido se lo arrebato de los brazos.

-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

-Hola…- dijo Austria sonriendo con ternura al pequeño.- Mi nombré es Austria, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Alemania.- respondió el niño levemente sonrojado.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cinco meses, creo.- respondió el niño.

-¿De dónde saliste?

-Hermano me encontró en un cementerio jugando.- respondió.

-¿Y que hacías ahí?

-Un joven rubio de ojos verdosos me dijo que esperada ahí a que me encontrara con un chico escandaloso…

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Qué joven, Alemania?- preguntó Gilbert.- ¿Te dio su nombre?

-Sep, me dijo que se llamaba Fritz…

Ambas naciones intercambiaron miradas. Eso no era ninguna coincidencia.

-¿…Dije algo malo?

-En absoluto…- exclamó Prusia.

El pequeño sonrió y se aferro a Austria. El moreno lo miro con ternura, se volvió a Gilbert, y le dio un gesto de desagrado, el cual transformo en una sonrisa a medias.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que en vista de que tu serias un pésimo ejemplo…- soltó Austria.- Yo también tendré que meterme en esto de la crianza de Alemania… con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Yo elegiré su nombre humano.

-…Vale, pero nada nenaza, ¿Entendido?

-Ludwing no lo es en absoluto.- respondió ofendido.

-Vaya, al menos es un nombre decente, impresionante que venga de ti…

-Idiota…

* * *

**Epilogo.**

Alemania limpiaba la casa tranquilamente. Como siempre Gilbert no le ayudaba en absoluto, y Roderich solo tocaba el piano. Bueno, eso no le importaba en absoluto, había crecido con el sonido de ese piano toda su vida, ya le resultaba relajante.

Como sea, mientras limpiaba la alcoba llena de polvo y otras cosas no muy agradables de Gilbert, encontró algo que llamo su atención.

-Hermano…- exclamó el alemán saliendo con esta en mano.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lud?- inquirió Prusia levantándose del sofá.

-¿Qué hago con esto que encontré debajo de tu cama?- preguntó mostrándole la flauta entre sus manos.- ¿Lo tiro o piensas guardarlo?

-¿Bromeas, Lud? ¡Esto esta lleno de recuerdos…!- soltó arrebatándosela.

-Si tanto te importa no deberías tenerla tirada en el suelo.

-Tú sabes que no soy muy ordenado.

-Desordenado no es la palabra adecuada para ti, Prusia…- soltó Austria sin dejar de tocar el piano.- Idiota escandaloso sin nada de higiene te define mucho mejor.

-Vete al averno, señorito podrido.- dijo asiéndole una seña obscena. Se volvió a Ludwing.- ¿No lo recuerdas, Lud?- inquirió.- Si no fuera por esto jamás te hubiese encontrado.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-¿Y sabes siquiera usarla?- preguntó Alemania. Roderich rio disimuladamente. Prusia le miro ofendido.

-¡Claro que sé, tonto!- gruñó- Y muy bien.

-Pero jamás te he escuchado tocarla…

-Bueno, eso es porque… antes me gustaba mucho hacerlo, pero ahora ya no lo veo necesario…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me empezó a gustar más el piano...y el pianista.

Se acercó a Roderich tratando de robarle un beso, el moreno le dio un golpe en la mejilla y lo tacho de inapropiado y obsceno. Ludwing sonrió con ternura y siguió limpiando. Desde que era pequeño la cosa entre esos dos era así. Sin embargo, esa flauta le era muy familiar, y recordaba haberla escuchado… pero todo eso le parecía tan lejano.

Austria y Prusia siguieron peleando, hasta que el segundo logró robarle un beso al otro, obteniendo como respuesta una sarta de insultos y golpes. Alemania suspiro resignado y fue a detener la pelea. Mandando a Prusia a un rincón.

-Jo, Lud… eres un antipático al igual que el señorito podrido…

-Y tu eres desesperante en ratos, hermano…- le respondió.

Gilbert hizo un mohín infantil, al cual Alemania no respondió. Después de un rato, miro afuera, sin dejar de sostener la flauta. Antes, eso le hubiese causado melancolía, pero ahora se sentía feliz, no estaba solo. Tenía a su hermano y al jodido señorito.

Y eso era más de lo que podía desear.

-¿Ves, viejo?- dijo mirando al cielo.- Te dije que yo podría solo…- sonrió.

Lo que Prusia no sabía es que a lo lejos, un joven le observaba con infinito amor, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Lo sé…- dijo este comenzando a desvanecerse en el atardecer.- Siempre lo supe.

***~FIN**~*


End file.
